<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP/MCYT One-shots (some PROBLEMATIC some NOT) by YOUCUCKSHED</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071155">Dream SMP/MCYT One-shots (some PROBLEMATIC some NOT)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCUCKSHED/pseuds/YOUCUCKSHED'>YOUCUCKSHED</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Again some oneshots may be completely not problematic~~, Again you found this on your own, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consent, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don't write much smut so sorry if things look or seem.. fucking weird, I mean cmon hun, Im tired, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Relationship(s), haha kill me, keep in mind that some of these may not even be problematic, mostly about tommyinnit, my Brain hurttttttttttttttts, problematic, so don't hate me too much, so shut your pie hole and just read some, some will just be fluff or regular oneshots, there aren't any character tags so you were looking for this cuntbag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCUCKSHED/pseuds/YOUCUCKSHED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I may take requests I may not you can definitely ask for something and I'll see what I can do!</p><p>From the problematic community or not your welcome here as long as you don't make someone feel like shit!</p><p>Who knows maybe you'll find a oneshot you like! Take a peek you won't regret it :)</p><p>I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p><p>(This is mostly about Tommyinnit but I can do others if you do so request it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>I didn't wanna put anymore tags but others are involved promise, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests and Information :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again if you read the tags- I don't give a fuck about hate. You looked for it and you found it :)</p><p>And if your just looking, look away, read beginning notes if you just want to find normal one-shots with fluff and or angst only-</p><p>Please request!!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fkdshgcwrkng<br/>
<br/>
HEY HEY!<br/>
<br/>
<em>Wanna get to know me?</em> My name's Caleb, call me Cuck if you want I don't fucking care. I like to write things that others may not want to or others may see as "weird". I get paid to do this surprisingly by a weird site, though in my contract I'm not abided to state, what said site is, unless you find it yourself! So you'll have to deal with the overwhelming dread <em>or pleasure</em> of not knowing where I get my money money ;)</p><p>lmao<br/>
<br/>
Anyways let's get to the reason your here!</p><p>
  <strong>Request if you want, I'll do anything as long as it follows my will do and won't do's below! I don't watch every dream smp member so I might get some stuff inaccurate but I'll try my very best!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I specialize with cutesie forms of one-shots though so don't expect an English major level of smut.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>I WILL DO:</strong><br/>
<br/>
incest (depends)</p><p>some kinks (hair pulling, god complex, choking, daddy kink, etc.. I don't know)<br/>
<br/>
Minor violence (I have been told that when I describe fighting and or any type of violence it's very descriptive so I won't do anything that's constant fighting or very gory like amputation or surgery etc. ya get the gist?)<br/>
<br/>
Minor x Minor / Minor x Adult (consensual and established ONLY; no rape)<br/>
<br/>
Hurt/no-comfort (still no rape though)<br/>
<br/>
Self-harm <br/>
<br/>
anything angsty! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>I WON'T DO:</strong><br/>
<br/>
necrophilia (Unless it's the ghost; Ghostbur and Glatt but no dead body fucking pls)</p><p>vore (I just can't stand it)<br/>
<br/>
nor will I do anything involving animal sex (It's fine if it's between hybrids like Technoblade and another hybrid but if it's for example, Tommy x Henry (his actual dead pet cow) I won't do it- I'm not an animal person)</p><p><br/>
<strong>P.S. - If you don't wanna read smut I suggest you read the top notes where it'll clarify if something is going to be smut or just fluff &amp; angst (not smut) </strong>:)<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span class="u">Edit because of a request:</span></p><p>I dislike rape for several reasons that are very personal. Shocker? lol. How unexpected am I right? HAH- Sorry. I just like consent a lot more than anything but if I do underage rape or just rape in general. It won't be detailed if I do write about the topic. For example, Dream raping Tommy; if that happens it will be in the past tense version like it already happened and shit, again sorry about that.</p><p> </p><p>I still will take your requests maybe adjust them a bit but I will look at them promise &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ranboo x Tommyinnit - Wedding chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They were just messing around they didn't know what was going on.</p><p>Someone fell. The bouquet landed. </p><p>Who's the lucky couple ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(NOT SMUT)</p><p>This is heavily inspired by someone else's work so if you know their account/@ by any chance, tell me :) </p><p>Also in this, George didn't ruin the wedding. lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You may now kiss the bride," Fundy glared daggers at Wilbur, "I mean other groom!" Wilbur stuttered out as he was kicked in the shin by his son. Fundy gave him a look that said, 'fuck you'.</p><p>One kiss later and a few drinks and cheers spared. The newlyweds decide it's time to throw the bouquet of flowers. Everyone gathered around as Dream held them close to his chest. They were blinding white lilacs, tulips, and lilies, and mixed in them were deep blood-red roses. The bouquet complimented the glimmering white wedding dress Dream wore. <br/>
<br/>
Many stood up and walked into the middle of the two columns of rows. Waiting.</p><p>In the very back stood Ranboo and Tommy. Tubbo couldn't come so Tommy made a point to cling onto Ranboo. The first moment they saw each other they ran over and began to chat and goof around. They even almost fell onto the bloody two feet tall cake! They were scolded but then they just laughed it off, it was mostly Tommy's fault seeing as he was the one that tried to steal Ranboo's crown and caused the Enderman hybrid to trip.</p><p>"I seriously thought Big Q would've taken off his shirt by now if 'm being honest!" Tommy laughed loudly as he stood beside Ranboo who looked down at the other laughing along with him but much softer.</p><p>"I don't know him that well but I agree he seems to dislike the confines of clothing.." Ranboo said quietly. "I think they're doing something important shouldn't we-" He was cut off by an arm wrapping around his neck sloppily.</p><p>"Don't sweat it. big man! They'll call us if they need us." Tommy said nonchalantly while trying his best to keep his hold on the fairly taller male. He was about 9 or so inches taller than him so he had to get on his tippy-toes like a toddler did to grab something from up high.</p><p>"You can let go now, Tommy." The endermen suggested noticing the shorter struggle while flushing slightly because of the sudden contact. Tommy rolled his eyes but let go and huffed. </p><p>"Why are you so fucking tall Ranboob?" He said with a playful glare and accusing finger pointed straight at Ranboo's chest. Ranboo's tail swung from side to side as he smiled cheekily. Tommy already knew why, Ranboo was an endermen, no shit he was gonna be a damn skyscraper. Even though Tommy was almost 6'3 he still hated being shorter than Ranboo, even if he didn't admit to it when they first met. He looked back at the growing crowd in front of them. Tommy was leaning on Ranboo as a support while he closed his eyes and just kept talking about the wedding. </p><p>They could hear sudden shouts causing both their attention to go to the front of them. Their eyes widen as they see a bouquet heading towards them. Tommy gasped and flung his arms up to stop it which caused him to let go of Ranboo who was his support, causing him to fall.</p><p>Or well that's what he thought he was supposed to do when he let off the other. He heard quiet gasps and the sound of a picture being taken.</p><p>He opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him.</p><p>'What did I do something wrong?'</p><p>He felt a tight grip on his waist, to be exact he felt a strong hand holding him in place and fingers grazing his lower back, slightly poking into his sensitive skin. He definitely wasn't on the floor, that's for sure.</p><p>He was, at this very moment being held by none other than the lanky slim endermen in a suit. They looked, from what he had gathered by their position like they just had finished dancing. A bright red tingled and crept its way onto the blonde's pale face. He bit his lip, he wanted to cover his face in embarrassment but sadly his arms were holding tightly onto Ranboo's neck.</p><p>Ranboo had one hand holding him by his waist and the other holding the cursed bouquet. </p><p>"U-uh H-hi there?" Ranboo managed to sputter out in between nervous high-pitched chuckles. He heard laughing and a few whistles.</p><p>He took it all in at once. There he was, Mr. Tommy sir innit. He was blushing and being held by Ranboo in front of his close family and friends.</p><p>"F-Fuck you!?" He shouted, it sounded more like a question than a statement. trying to get out of the grip of Ranboo his hands flinging away from the other's neck. They both losing balance, quickly fall into a big ol' hot steamy pile of embarrassment on the carpeted runway of the church that looked exactly like a building in 'Treasure Planet' or whatever that movie was called.</p><p>Fully now realizing the situation. Ranboo grumbled in surprise and Tommy flung his arms and legs getting up and away from Ranboo who was trying to stop Tommy.</p><p>"Calm down please!" Ranboo yelled. Tommy stopped but only when he was far enough from Ranboo. He huffed and heaved. Their faces both redder than tomato's and both sweaty from the growing anxiety crawling into their chests.</p><p>"That did <strong>NOT</strong> happen..." He covered his face with his pale arm tattered with bandaids of all colors, shapes, and sizes. Someone from the crowd spoke after coughing loudly to get the two teens on the floor's attention.</p><p>"I think it did." Jschlatt held a phone above his head with a clear picture of the scene. Ranboo was holding Tommy in his arms both looked bashful.</p><p>"Look who's the new lucky two!" </p><p>"Can't believe that happened!"</p><p>"Did you see Tommy's face?"</p><p>"Woooooooowwwwwwwww~"</p><p>"Poor Tommy looked so embarrassed." </p><p>"This is gonna be worth millions."</p><p>"BIG MAN GOT A MAN!!"</p><p>"Phil had got to hear about this."</p><p>"Ranboo sorta got rejected-"</p><p>Above all the chaos a few quite broken moans could be heard causing some to stop. They stopped and looked over to Ranboo then Tommy, surprise and guilt washed over their faces in an instant.</p><p>Tommy was crying.</p><p>"Oh shh, shh. It's okay, don't cry." The older tried to comfort him. Wilbur pushed through the crowd and walked over to Tommy who was being cradled closely into Ranboo's chest. Soft sobs leaving his quivering lips ever so often. He sat beside the teens and tried to also calm down the blonde. Tommy didn't move to Wilbur he just moved closer to Ranboo and took deep long breathes that ended with quiet whimpers.</p><p>"I think I'm going to take him outside.." Ranboo whispered to Wilbur who nodded immediately agreeing.</p><p>Ranboo shuffled a bit to get a better grip on the smaller who was leaning into him before he quickly and swiftly stood up holding Tommy bridal style and nodded to Wilbur who stepped back and walced back over to the group of adults whose concern grew louder but apologies grew distant and quieter as Ranboo strolled out of the Church and decided it'd be best to find a small patch near there that was far enough to be secluded. </p><p>"Hey wanna maybe stop the tears and look up?" Tommy shuddered he was holding onto the shoulders and neck of Ranboo like he was his lifeline. He felt so small. He felt so ashamed. He didn't want to cry. Tommy's cries grew louder but there were more hiccups meaning he was calming down.</p><p>"Shh. I'm here. They didn't mean it, I promise." Tommy hiccuped and sniffed as he laid his head on Ranboo's chest.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." He tried to keep his words steady but they came out in more of a shaky breath than anything. Still the other heard it and that caused him to sigh, as he tried to soothe the blonde by caressing his soft curls.</p><p>"Don't be sorry, Tommy. It's not your fault. Your body was just overwhelmed." Tommy's sobs became less frequent. His breathing was becoming more steady and his words came out clearer so clear it hit Ranboo hard.</p><p>"I still 'm sorry, look at me bein a big baby and crying like..." He looked up, his face stained with tears, eyes red from the water that just minutes ago was flooding out of them like a faucet, and his cheeks red from the close contact, "You don't have to do this." He said with a sad smile that could've been seen as something so deep it made Ranboo want to start crying as well.</p><p>He hastily planted small butterfly kisses on Tommy's teary face. Causing the blush to grow in size and for Tommy to look away. A low giggle could be heard though.</p><p>"There you are, there's my happy camper." He said as he stroked the other's blonde locks. His fingers scratching his scalp softly. He had Tommy in his lap now. Tommy's eyes were glued shut like if he opened them this wonderful dream would end. He always liked the thought of his hair being twirled between some fingers. He made a low chirp of satisfaction. </p><p>"Does Mr. 'Big man Innit' like that?" Ranboo squawked teasingly. Tommy shot his eyes open and looked up at the other with a face of playful hatred.</p><p>"Fuck you boob," This caused a gasp of offense to come out from the male above, he leaned back into him but looked away from his chest. He didn't completely hate this but still. If he heard ranboo say a word about this to anyone he'd have the endermans eyes used as a keepsake and award for his slaughter.</p><p>The day ended with the two laying there all cuddled up close for the rest of the wedding. Wilbur, Niki, and Big Q came out an hour and 45 minutes later looking for them but was only greeted with a wave of the endermans hand telling him to flee. He didn't want the moment to end.</p><p>When they did have to leave, Ranboo told Jschlatt to keep the picture to himself or He'd <em>'regret ever stepping his hoof on the Dream SMP's ground'. </em>Schlatt quickly agreed as he then decided to whine and cry about it to Wilbur and Quackity later that evening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The end :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it! Sadly, this was not a request yet a demand. My friend was begging me to make something like this so I did. (After being threatened and put at gunpoint; I regret allowing her to buy a fucking gun...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drista x Tommyinnit - Hoodie Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new hoodie? How the hell did his little sister get a hoodie?!</p><p>Whose is it?</p><p>Why won't she tell him...</p><p>I wonder who could be the other on the line.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(NOT SMUT)</p><p>Ahhhh this is short so so sorry. I don't really know much about Dream and Drista so I did what I could. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was busy cooking dinner when he heard Drista's door open and shut loudly.</p><p>"Drista you done!?" He yelled looking for confirmation. He heard a distant shout. He couldn't tell if that was a yes or no.</p><p>"I couldn't hear you!!" He then heard low grumbling. He chuckles. </p><p>"Screw you! I only came down to get a package." She said from behind him. He tilted his head to the side.</p><p>"What'd you get?" He asked curiously.</p><p>"Nothing just some clothes..." He hummed in reply. If he had turned around he would've seen a blushing mess. He was to busy though so the red tint on her face was not seen.</p><p>They both heard their doorbell and Drista shoots towards the front door sliding on the floor with white socks.</p><p>She opened the door to a box laid down on their welcome mat she waved to the truck that dropped it off then closed the door with her foot as she grasped the box in her hands.</p><p>It wasn't from amazon and it seemed to be a gift?</p><p>Dream stared at the box in her hands before going back to flipping the stove off and turning to the fridge and opening it.</p><p>"I'm going back into my room tell me when dinners done!" She yelled from up the stairs.</p><p>Clay smiled. 'Wonder why she seems so chipper.'</p><p>An hour passes and Dream had decided to get his sister. He placed the last glass of milk on the table and decided to go up in person get her.</p><p>After making sure his presence was known by loudly knocking on her door and entering he's welcomed with the sight of Drista laying on her bed wearing a red hoodie.</p><p>"Is the hoodie what you got?" He said causing her to jump visibly. She had a earpiece in and her phone was fumbling in her hands.</p><p>"Jesus man you scared me."</p><p>"And no- it's not what I got.." her face became a little red in the cheeks but as she got up and went out the door Clay thought to himself.</p><p>'If that's not what she got and that obviously isn't one of my many green and gray hoodies whose is it?' </p><p>He shrugged it off though.</p><p>After dinner.</p><p>(<em>Yes I'm aware there is a lot of time skips this is gonna be a very short chapter. Sorry &lt;/3</em>)</p><p>Drista was in her room smiling at her phone like the giddy little teenager she was.</p><p>Big man innit &lt;3<em> is typing...</em></p><p>
  <strong>How you doing mate?</strong>
</p><p>Small Dre <em>is typing...</em></p><p>
  <strong>I'm doing good- call?</strong>
</p><p>Big man innit &lt;3 <em>is typing...</em></p><p>
  <strong>Sure </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>one sec</strong>
</p><p>Drista quickly sat up and got into her desk chair.</p><p>Big man innit &lt;3 <em>is calling!!</em></p><p>She answered hastily and yelled into her phone beating Tommy to the punch.</p><p>"OW! YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!" Tommy shouted. Drista laughed so hard at his urgent yelps of playful anger.</p><p>"Sorrrryyyy Toms~" She said with a fake pout. If only the camera was on. </p><p>How coincidental.</p><p>Big man innit &lt;3 <em>is requesting face-time</em>.</p><p>"Oh you wanna see my face, child?" She mocked in a teasing tone. She giggled loudly. She waited for the 'I am NOT a child!' But it never came.</p><p>He huffed loudly but also laughed. </p><p>"Yeah yeah accept or I'll end this call missy." He says loudly.</p><p>"Okay okay calm down." She presses the accept button and immediately shes greeted with a toothy grin that makes her heart flutter slightly. A red blush finds its way onto her face. She tried to hide it but failed miserably.</p><p>"So you like my gift?" He made wiggly eyebrows that made Drista cover her mouth trying to stop her shit eating smile to show. She let out quiet snorts.</p><p>"Pffttt! Don't get full of yourself this is "totally" my brothers." She made air quotes as she put her phone down on the side of her computer so it stood up.</p><p>As he and her were chatting pretty loudly a familiar older blonde was sneakily listening behind her door. Smirking like a hyena.</p><p>So his little sister had a little something something for the other teenager? Oh boy oh boy was he gonna fuck with this.</p><p>Hours passed of the two just chatting, blushing, teasing and just having fun till it's almost midnight for Tommy. </p><p>"I gotta sleep big man-" Tommy says lowly as he yawns and laying his head on his desk while staring up at Drista who was leaning on her arm smiling. </p><p>"Okay, I guess I'll let you get your beauty rest pretty boy." She makes a peace sign and says bye before blowing him a kiss causing the males face to flush before she quickly ended the call before he could stutter out a smart ass remark.</p><p>She was left quietly giggling to herself till her door was busted open.</p><p>"Why'd you lock you door sis?" Dream stated knowingly with a smug glare.</p><p>Drista was a little startled she threw her phone on her bed and almost fell out of her chair.</p><p>"YOU SCARED ME!" She screamed.</p><p>"Rude to scream at me Dris." He smirked yet again as he folded his arms.</p><p>"Was that Mr. Innit?" He said nonchalantly while furrowing his eyebrows and blowing his hair out of his face.</p><p>Drista's face gave it away quickly.</p><p>"So little Dris Dris had a crush?" He questioned pushing her forward so she looked up at him.</p><p>"Shut up I do not!" She said defending her self as she pushed him away and inwardly cursed him out.</p><p>He couldn't stop smiling at her. As he rolled his eyes he points to the hoodie.</p><p>"That's not mine, I only have gray and green hoodies. So it has to be his!" He said like he was accusing her of something of a crime.</p><p>"I-It is not!" She stutters out getting off her chair and flailing her arms about. Dream started to wheeze like the kettle he was.</p><p>"Yeah, okay.." He couldn't keep it up his wheeze filled the comfortable silence the fighting had sooner than later brought.</p><p>She sighed and smiled softly. Her mind drifting to his face to his smile his laugh.</p><p>"I guess I do huh?" She said quietly barely above a whisper. Clay stopped in his laughing fit and stared at her with a serious glint.</p><p>"I guess you do. He better take good care of ya or I'll have his exile arc be more depressing." He says while starting back up his fit. She shook her head annoyed.</p><p>"I'll tell him that." She winked.</p><p>They both burst out into loud giggles. Remarks were made and a hoodie was at fault.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The end :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Back so soon? I'm kidding! I know this was short as it was a request but I just ain't to good with things like this, straight shit isn't my fortay boo.</p><p>Lol.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed! See you guys soon &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wilbur Soot x Tommyinnit - Towel Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy was taking a shower.</p><p>Wilbur accidently walked in.</p><p>He offered to leave.</p><p>He said he could stay. So that's what he did.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(SMUT)</p><p>2 chapters in one day?!??! OMG??? </p><p>Okay guys guys! GUESS WHAT :D</p><p> </p><p>I GOT MY FIRST HATE COMMENT!!!! WOOT WOOT WE DID IT BOYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! </p><p>*cough* I'm bad at smut okay? Don't blame my horrible writing skills. You wanted it so you got it bub! &lt;3 Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shower was hot. Tommy loved a good rinse. It was peaceful. Tommy was visiting Wilbur for his 17th birthday because he family said they'd be outta town for a few days but promised they'd take him out when they got back.</p><p>Wilbur said he could stay, he also said he got him a present so he was pretty excited.</p><p>"Tommy are you almost done? I can see the bloody steam from out here!" It was jsut Wikbur but it startled him. He heard muffled laughing from the other side.</p><p>"I'm almost done you bastard! Scared me too!" He shouted back gaining more laughs from the outside.</p><p>"Yeah yeah if you don't get out soon I'll just come in there and take my piss infront of you-" Tommy blushed.</p><p>"EWWWWW! I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT! GROSS! I'll be out soon!" He said between quiet giggles.</p><p>"Mhmmm hurry up then!" He heard faint footsteps.</p><p>He sighed he slid his lanky fingers down his body and scrubbed harder.</p><p>A few minutes later and he stopped the running water. Getting out and placing a towel around his waist. His chest was slightly toned but still very pale.</p><p>It was red as well because of the hot water.</p><p>He adjusted his sight to the steamy room but opened the door and let it all come out.</p><p>"Wooooo that was nice!" He cackled. </p><p>"IM OUT NOW WILBUH!" He shouted down stairs to him.</p><p>Before the other could answer Tommy entered their shared room.</p><p>Wilbur didn't have a guest room so he decided Tommy could have his room and he would sleep on the couch. Tommy protested but Wilbur kept insisting it so he just allowed it.</p><p>As he was about to let go of the towel and get dressed the door slammed open.</p><p>"TOMMY! Did you use my Irish spring brand?" He shouted but stopped in his steps.</p><p>His mouth left agaped. His eyes wide as he was staring upon a undressed Tommy with a towel around his waist and blonde hair all wet and sticking to his moist skin.</p><p>Wilbur couldn't resist but to look down a little and stare at his ass. His face flushed.</p><p>"S-sorry Toms!" Tommy looked at him then fixed his stare where he was looking. He blushed a deep red unlike Wilbur who's face was a light pink.</p><p>"Are you lookin at my arse?!?" He turned around an gripped his towel.</p><p>"I said I was sorry!" He said only lightly chuckling as he gulped.</p><p>Wilbur didn't think Tommy could be so pretty.. He looked like an angel. All wet... Hot and bothered from the steam and heat of the shower.</p><p>Wilbur couldn't help but still stare at everywhere on the boy but then realizes what he's doing.</p><p>"S-sorry I'll just leave-" he tried to stutter out. Tommy eyes widen.</p><p>"Wait!" He let's go of the towel and he grabs a hold of Wilburs yellow turtleneck.</p><p>Wilbur turns back and he blushes a darker shade of pink.</p><p>"T-Tommy your towel..." He stared down. </p><p>'Uh oh'</p><p>Tommy's lip quivered. He was so embarrassed all he did was just hold tighter onto Wilburs sleeve.</p><p>Wilbur sighed and quickly grabbed the other by the waist causing the blonde to look up in surprise.</p><p>"Do you need help baby boy?" His stare softened at the slightly shorter male.</p><p>They were both rather tall but Wilbur still had a little height advantage.</p><p>Tommy gulped, sputtering and his breathe get stuck in his throat.</p><p>He nodded slowly. Wilbur gently pushed the door closed and lead the other to the bed. Setting him down.</p><p>"Tommy I'm gonna get on me knees okay?" Tommy looked down and nodded again.</p><p>Wilbur stared at Tommy's small hard on. He was also holding onto a full on boner but he could deal with that later. He didn't want to hurt the boy.</p><p>"Are you sure this is okay? You could just take another shower. I'll only do this if you want me to darling." Tommy was surprised by the pet name and he couldn't get any words out. He just nodded slowly everything seemed fuzzy.</p><p>Was it because of the embarrassment?</p><p>"Just tell me if you want me to stop. Let's use silver dollar as the safe word okay?" Tommy quickly nodded as he groaned in pain.</p><p>Wilbur pushed against Tommy's hole.</p><p>"You're 'retty tight baby. I'll have to fix that later~" He purred in the youngers ear causing a yelp to come out of Tommy's mouth.</p><p>He licked his fingers and decided that using his saliva was gonna be the best he could do seeing as he used up all his lube.</p><p>He drowned his fingers in saliva as he coaxed them around Tommy's member tightly getting a gasp out of the teen. He moved his thigh fowards to entrap Wilburs hand.</p><p>"I'm gonna need to you keep those pretty little legs if yours open for me if you want me to do this Toms." Tommy gave him a light groan in response.</p><p>"Are you already getting off on this? I haven't even done anything." He has to keep himself in check. This is Tommy, he's more sensitive then he let's on.</p><p>He pushed Tommy's thighs apart and decided to just lick Tommy's tip a few times getting little whimpers and scarce moans out of the teen. Tommy tried to muffle them but all he could do was grip the beds sheets.</p><p>"You better not try to keep those beautiful noises in baby~" He purred once again as he decided to go deeper on his length. His words causing the younger to shiver.</p><p>He took it all in allowing a loud moan.</p><p>"Ha-aa~ W-Wil.. please." He couldn't take it. Every touch made him go crazy.</p><p>"P-please do i-it.." Wilbur smiled against his member.</p><p>He teased him again by bobbing his head slowly.</p><p>"F-faster go-go! Your b-being mean!" He managed to sputter out quickly as he gripped onto Wilbur brown locks. Gripping them harshly surprising the one on his cock.</p><p>Wilbur took that as a go ahead, giggly inwardly because of how childish Tommy sounded and decided to quicken his bobbing pace.</p><p>Uneven moans escaped the lips of Tommy.</p><p>"O-oh~ OH-hhn~"</p><p>He didn't use the safe word so he decided to proceed further.</p><p>He allowed the blonde to push his head down as he bounced up and down over and over.</p><p>Tommy's legs tingled and twitched.</p><p>"A-ahh~ W-why do I feel hot t-there?" Wilbur forgot that the teen probably didn't masturbate often so he didnt know quite what climaxing felt like.</p><p>"Your close are you? Do you think you can hold it a little longer for me darling~" Tommy's half lidded eyes stared down at Wilbur in pleasure. He nodded.</p><p>Wilbur hummed. He decided to spice things up before he cam.</p><p>He stopped giving him a blowjob and decided to get up and push the younger more onto the bed. Speaking of the younger he was now looking up at Wilbur curiously.</p><p>"I'm just gonna pleasure you in a different way bub. Relax and lay down." Tommy moaned letting his head lay back as Wilbur pressed his hands right around his inner thighs. Caressing them.</p><p>"Your so pretty do you know that baby?" Wilbur knew what he was doing and Tommy couldn't get enough of the praise.</p><p>"M-more?" He asked with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.</p><p>Wilbur awed at the boy below him.</p><p>"So cute as well! Just for me~ Your my baby." He cooed. He grasped Tommy member causing a loud gasps to fill the room. He started to jerk Tommy off as well as himself. He held his finger over his tip making sure Tommy would only cum when he did.</p><p>He went slowly at first. Thrusting only small amounts to get little rises out of the blonde. </p><p>"Ahhhh~! O-oh god please, f-faster! What ever you do please just g-go faster!" He squealed and squirmed under the elders sight like a puppy waiting for it's master.</p><p>"Bub is so impatient~ Shh I'm going." He said as he smiled softly. He maneuver his hand. </p><p>Up and down faster.</p><p>Escalating his movements.</p><p>Up and down.</p><p>He could just see that tears filling at the corners of Tommy's eyes.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Up and down. He fist became clentted around his throbbing member. His own just as throbbing he let out loud moans in sink with Tommy's.</p><p>Tommy's eyes rolled back.</p><p>They both were close so so close.</p><p>Wilbur thrusted faster and faster and faster.</p><p>"O-oh b-bub! You f-feel so good squirming under me like the little one you are!" Tommy whimpered and blushed at his words.</p><p>Faster.</p><p>"W-wilbur~~" </p><p>Faster.</p><p>Two loud gasps then Wilbur let go of both his and Tommy's members quickly. Tommy's climaxing all over his chest and on Wilburs hand.</p><p>Wilbur cummed on Tommy's chest and on his own hand.</p><p>Tommy's breathing was labored. Wilbur laid his head down on the others chest.</p><p>His hot breath incasing the others chest causing a whimper to escape the blondes mouth.</p><p>"I-I'm so proud o-of you Tommy." He smiled softly as he was still laying down on the boy but looked up at the boy who was breathing heavily while looking back at him.</p><p>"Y-you are?"</p><p>Wilbur hummed in response.</p><p>They laid there for a few minutes till Tommy groaned.</p><p>"I feel so sticky and gross! I h-hate it." He smirked at the teen then rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I just pleasured you and thats the first thing you say when you have the right state of mind? You make fun of my master piece?" He scoffed. Tommy blushed and covered his face with his arm.</p><p>"S-shut up. I ain't your fucking masterpiece bitch." He heard it but it was muffled.</p><p>He laughed. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Happy fucking Birthday ya little bitch boy." He said teasingly.</p><p>Tommy glared at him but couldn't make a smart enough comeback.</p><p>"T-thanks I guess." He said as he looked away in a red hue.</p><p>Wilbur smiled again.</p><p>"No problem bub." Tommy shot his eyes back to Wilbur.</p><p>"STOP WITH THE PET NAMES BEFORE I KILL YOU!" He shouted.</p><p>"WHAT A WAY TO RUIN THE MOOD TOMMY!" He yelled back. They got up quickly even though they staggered and Tommy almost fell back he grabbed a pillow and hit Wilbur with it.</p><p>"HAHAAHHAHA!" He pointed at Wilbur who huffed out.</p><p>"Fuck you too." He said as he playfully punched Tommy in the shoulder. How could they act so... Like nothing happend? Something did happend and he knew this would cause some problems later but they just let it be for now.</p><p>Silence took them as only slow even and matched breathing could be heard. It was comfortable and warm but at some point it was gonna be ruined.</p><p>"You moan like a girl."</p><p>That was it.</p><p>"YOUR DEAD WILBAH!" Tommy shouted before all hell broke loose.</p><p> </p><p>The end :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FUCK I only got one hate comment I need more to fuel my sadistic ego </p><p> </p><p>I'm kidding. Lol. Maybe.</p><p>Anyways I hoped you enjoyed. Though I warned you it was gonna be bad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Timedeo x Tommyinnit - a very hot visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone decided to pay a visit to their favorite loudmouth.</p>
<p>Unknown to the other he was gonna get a surprise of a lifetime and boy did he deserve a good surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(SMUT)</p>
<p>You asked and so you shall receive! </p>
<p>Also, I have several other chapters in the making so don't worry you'll get your dose of fluffy fluff, crippling growing angsty shit, and hot sweaty smut sooner or later &lt;3</p>
<p>P.S. You'll get your belated valentines chapter soon I was just too lazy to finish it at this moment and this was already completed so-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had just finished making yet another tower when his communicator went off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awesamdude whispers to you: <em>Tommy I think you have a package waiting for you at home. You know how to open the entrance correct?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommyinnit stared at the message for a good minute. 'Sam? A package?' Tommy quickly typed in a reply. 'what package?' He pondered for a bit but decided just to ask what he meant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommyinnit: <em>A package? Are you sure? Is it from you? I haven't ordered anything and YES I know how to work the fucking door Sam</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes waiting for the other to reply as he hastily grabbed his bag and stuffed the rest of his cobble inside. He heard a <em>ding</em> then pulled out his communicator once again to see two new messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awesamdude whispers to you: <em>I guess you could say it's from me, it's been waiting at the house in your room for a while even before you "logged" on. Just go home and see for yourself, Tommy.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed. If Sam was being this persistent he knew he had no other choice before he sicked Sam Nook on him. He typed a quick, 'fine <strong>DAD</strong>' knowing it would cause the older to freak out. He chuckled evilly at that.</p>
<p>Tommy put his communicate in his bag and scoffed, quickly jumping down the hill and rolling into a pond. Pulling out a trident Sam gave him as a welcome home gift. He called it, 'innit solves everything'. He liked the name, even if to everyone else but him it made no sense.</p>
<p>He arched his back lifted his right arm high in the air gripping onto the handle of the trident and thrust forward, causing him to fly through the air, the water he landed in earlier dripping off the item, his smile wide and eyes closed he glides through the air wind in his hair and face. He made it all the way to the growing nether portal which was barely ever used nowadays and strapped his trident back on his hip and ventured on. Entering the purple mass and vanishing, yet repairing in the hot fiery pits of hell or the 'nether'. He laughed hysterically at his own joke.</p>
<p>He was almost there.</p>
<p>He hitched a ride with a ghast, without the mob even knowing. Being the little spawn of a daredevil, when he was close to his destination he stood up, causing the ghast to realize a human was riding on its back and shriek, but he stayed put till it grew higher in the air so what he was about to do wouldn't kill em' and jumped.</p>
<p>"WOOOOOOOOOHOOO!" He howled diving and spinning in the air. Doing back-flips in style. Sam warned him to stop doing this because of how reckless it was but who was to stop him, the great Tommyinnit couldn't be stopped by an old geyser. Sam wasn't that old though.</p>
<p>He giggled and then when he saw he was closer to the ground, grabbed a bucket full of block ice and threw it down under him. Why? Well, he was testing out Sam's theory of ice melting into water when in the nether and look at that.</p>
<p>"LANDED IT!" He threw his hands in front of him letting himself tumble into a summersault with an 'oof'.</p>
<p>"That's gonna leave a mark." he rubbed his ass and lower back trying to subdue the tiny amount of pain. He slowly stood up with the help of some netherrack and slid down the mountain of it to reach a button. A hidden one. He pushed it and the sound of moving pistons sounded through the area. Tommy grinned and skipped to the portal the pistons made way for. As he walked into the purple mass once again he pulled up his inventory and grabbed a healing pot. He flicked off the cap and gulped down the potion like it was a milk jug.</p>
<p>He wiped his face clean and stepped out of the portal. 'Home sweet home'</p>
<p>He made his way to the flat-sided mountain and looked over a small patch to the right where a pressure plate should be placed. You'd only find the patch only if you knew there was one. He found a plate near one of the grass heaps, grabbed it, placed it in the precise spot, and pushed down with all of his weight.</p>
<p>He turned quickly to watch the flat stone walls crumble and lower quickly. Sticky pistons, honey, and slime blocks visible. After the small show of Redstone mastery, he walked on in after he removed the plate hiding it once again and once he was fully inside he slid his feet on the stone floor and leaned down to a sneaky little button hanging on the wall.</p>
<p>He clicked it and walked away. He knew it'd close on its own no matter what got stuck in it. So he strolled carelessly down the long empty hallway to where Fran sat.</p>
<p>"Who's a good puppy~ Did you miss me?" The dog in question stood up and ran over into Tommy's arms licking at his fingers and giving him kisses. He pets her for a bit before standing up and commanding her to stay.</p>
<p>He turned away and walked down another hall. Sam offered him a place just about 2 weeks ago, he already has grown use to living with the man. His home his home now. He didn't dislike the warm feeling he got when he hung out with the like father-figure nor did he hate the idea of having his own room.</p>
<p>When he finally was at his room he paused.</p>
<p>'Sam said there was a surprise for me.' He was about to just walce right in but what if it was a trap. Tommy had let his guard down around the man because he trusted him, somewhat but that didn't mean he shouldn't be aware and careful of him. Sam was a scary guy. Don't wanna mess with the co-owner/admin of an smp. A shiver tingled down his back and his breathing hitched. His shoulders high up and tense. He grabbed the 'axe of peace' out of his inventory and gripped it tightly.</p>
<p>He slowly set his hand on the doorknob and held it loosely then tightened his grip to hear the door unhinge and seeing as it wasn't locked he ever so carefully crept the door open. He peeked his head inside staring at his bed. Then looking over to his closet one of the doors open. He took a quick look around then began to continue opening the door. Axe still in hand he opened it fully then made his way inside.</p>
<p>It was a decent sized room. About 13 or so blocks each wall. His bed was messed up, his dark red sheets undone. His laundry in a pile near his desk and his closet which he was creeping towards half-open.</p>
<p>He made it halfway there before the door behind him slammed shut and the sound of a lock clicking echoed out. He jumped, almost screaming in fear but luckily he kept it in. He turned and looked all over. His bed still messy, maybe messier? His closet still open but the door behind him closed. Should he open it?</p>
<p>A normal rational person would but, look who we're talking about here. Tommy fucking innit doesn't take too kindly to someone trying to scare the shit out of him. He makes his way to the closet and flings it open. Throwing his axe forward into the wall.</p>
<p>"Bloody fuck- That's gonna be a long talk with Sam." His eyes wide and he huffs out an air of relief. No one was there.</p>
<p>As soon as he let his guard down he felt something creep its way around his waist. He <em>yelps. </em>He tries to turn around and face the intruder but he's kept in his place when a hand finds its way over his mouth. The something that crept its way around his waist holding him close to the intruder.</p>
<p>His muffled screams became louder and louder as he tried to squirm his way out of the trap.</p>
<p>The intruder was a bit taller than him and getting at the flatness behind him it was a male none the less. He had had enough he bit the male's hand and threw his legs up kicking them. Causing a surprised gasp to escape his capture. They fell.</p>
<p>"GET OFF MY YOU DAMN DEGENERATE BITCH!" He hollered. A chuckle escaped the man's lips. Tommy was laying on top of him back to chest. He was pushed up the hands restraining him loose enough to get out of.<br/><br/>"YOU BITCH!" He shouted. Crawling away from the intruder. Once he hit the wall with his head he slumped down and sat there.<br/><br/>"FUCKING OW-" The intruder was quiet. Tommy grew enough courage to turn around. He was met with black glasses.</p>
<p>"Hiya Blonde!" The male said rather chipper like he didn't just get bested by Tommy.</p>
<p>"Y-you- DEO!?" He shouted completely paralyzed. The male grew closer to Tommy.</p>
<p>"That's me! How ya been Toms?" Tommy sat there his body facing the wall as he slumped down it and his neck beginning to hurt from him turning it so far behind him. Deo noticed the pain and tension in his neck and shoulder and stood up offering his hand.</p>
<p>"Why don't we get off the floor, lol." Tommy gaped.</p>
<p>"You are Deo! You just said 'lol' out loud ya fucking freak." He blurted out. Causing the tense air to falter. Deo slumped his shoulders and his smile twitched. He let out a thundering laugh as he pulled his hand back up to cover his face.</p>
<p>"OH, you haven't changed a bit have ya cutie?" He winked and then let his hand out once again waiting for him to grab it. Tommy did indeed take it but soon after became a flustered mess.</p>
<p>"<strong>BITCH</strong>? I've changed plenty! I've been through shitty wars! That changes people-" He continued to mumble curses with a pout. Deo sighed. He didn't wanna get into the topic of the wars, right now he had other plans.</p>
<p>As he stalked closer, unknown to the younger who kept on mumbling, he promptly grabbed the blonde's waist and pushed him against the wall earning a grunt and hitch to heather. Tommy glared up at him, red in the face and complaining about the pain in his back.</p>
<p>"You bitch! That hurt! Now, what in the utter bloody nether are you doing?" He squirmed just like before in Deo's grip. His complaining was stopped when Deo slammed their mouths together. A hum let out by the dark brunette. His holiday hat jingled and glasses falling showing an orange glint to the surface striking Tommy. Tommy hummed into the kiss as well. His hips buckled and his knees pushed together. Deo moved his hands to the sides of Tommy's head as he put more passion into the kiss.</p>
<p>Deo pulled at Tommy's hair causing him to gasp. Deo took this opportunity and motioned forward-leaning in, allowing his tongue to slither inside his wet cavern. Tommy's eyes were blown wide as he grabbed at Deo's arms holding himself up. He didn't expect this to be the <em>surprise.</em> Though he wasn't complaining. It's been a long while since he could do this.</p>
<p>He softly shut his eyes and leaned forward Deo slid his tongue all around, trying to explore the familiar cavern he had once before entered. He grazed the other tongue not expecting much of a fight, Tommy knew his place. Well at least for now. </p>
<p>Tommy let out a soft whine and opened his sky blue eyes. Wiggling so Deo got the message that he needed air. Deo of course understood, loosed his hold, and parted the kiss. Small trails of saliva stringing from their mouths as they moved away from each other's faces.</p>
<p>"God, it's been a while, hasn't it? How long have you been waiting for a release like that~" He purred, both smiling Tommy staring into his eyes that were full of love and caring nature. </p>
<p>"About a year or two if I'm correct?" Tommy said in a sing-song voice rubbed his cheek against Deo's hand. Deo chuckled.</p>
<p>"Why don't I take care of you then?" He lowered his hands down to the blonde's ass and rubbed them teasingly. Tommy's eyes widen and he looks down flushed at the sudden feeling of hands groping his ass. He curled his fingers and let out a small chirp.<br/><br/>"I forgot you liked this so much." he tightened his hold and rubbed one side of his ass and then brought his other hand to the front and rubbed his inner thigh. Tommy hummed in anticipation.</p>
<p>Tommy held onto his shoulders with white knuckles. Little touches like this always drove him mad. He bit his lip and tried to grind down on Deo's hand who accepted it and pushed up still gripping his left ass cheek. Tommy licked his lips and looked up at Deo with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>"You want me to touch you everywhere dont'cha kitty?" Tommy startled at the new nickname and the hand that was originally on his ass moving straight to his clothed hole and pushing into it making him let out a sharp mewl.<br/><br/>"Oh ho ho~ Kitty so touched starved. You've already gotten wet down there?" Tommy let his head tilt to the side and he pushed down on the finger wanting either friction or penetration. Deo cooed at Tommy's face. All red, his baby blue eyes glimmering and blown like a cats and he had his lips puckered up from the kiss, wet and juicy like meat. His pointer tooth sticking out bitting down on his lower lip.<br/><br/>"Deo?" Tommy muttered quietly. Deo hummed in acknowledgment. "Please touch me, I really want it!" He made his voice whiny and childlike knowing it made Deo crazy. As an answer, Deo stopped poking at Tommy's hole and robbing at his thigh to swiftly put his own knee in Tommy's crotch and to throw him a bit in the air to move his hands towards his ass gripping them tightly trying to steadily pick him up. Tommy got what he was doing and threw his legs up and around Deo's waist getting a grunt in satisfaction.</p>
<p>"Did you get lighter? You better be eating properly or I'm not gonna be happy Toms." Tommy shrugged. Guessing Deo didn't like that answer because as soon as he saw his shoulders move they were moving. He hastily tried to unlock the door and throw it open. Tommy held onto Deo's shoulder firmly so he wouldn't fall.<br/><br/>"Uh- where the fuck are we going the bed's back there Deo." He whined wiggling his hips causing his ass to jiggle and Deo to grip harder, causing the blonde to yelp and throw his head into the taller's crook of his neck.<br/><br/>"I said I wasn't gonna be happy. Now your getting punished." He smirked Tommy's face in the crook of his neck still. Deo could practically feel the erection growing in Tommy's pants. Even if he wasn't holding that area just yet. He started to massage his ass and pinch at his skin barely. Tommy gulped.<br/><br/>"W-what kind of punishment w-will I be receiving?" His voice was jittery and quiet. He was keeping in a few noises. Deo chuckled darkly.<br/><br/>"I'm gonna make sure Sam or anyone who comes here will see and hear your tight ass being fucked into oblivion by me~" He let his smirk grow more sinister as he hears a small 'eep' and a shiver go down all the way to Tommy's ass.<br/><br/>"And since it's a punishment you'll be riding me like that cute trident you have, or had." Tommy didn't even notice that he hadn't had his satchel nor trident around his shoulder or hip anymore. He was just trying to prepare for ass whopping he was gonna receive. <br/><br/>He heard pistons moving and the sound of a button being pressed repeatedly. <br/><br/>"Pressing it non-stop w-won't make it fo faster Deo." As soon as he let out those words Deo slapped his ass roughly. <br/><br/>"HEY!" He moaned out. He arched his back in Deo's hands and whimpered. "I'm sorry!" He whined, pushing his face into his neck more.<br/><br/>"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk~ Be good or I won't let you have your way with <em>it</em> later..." Tommy only just registered that they were outside when suddenly he was pushed to the dirt ground. He let go of Deo's shoulders and cried out.</p>
<p>"FUCK! Deo!" Deo pursed his lips and was now pinning Tommy to the floor. His knee pressed against his clothes member and his arms on either side of Tommy's head.</p>
<p>He leaned forward and captured him in another kiss, it was rough and messy but it got the job done. Deo pushed his knee in causing a moan to abruptly ruin the heavy breathing.</p>
<p>Deo grabbed Tommy and sat him up. Tommy obeying any movement Deo wanted him to do. Tommy sat in a 'W' leg position. Deo pushed his hand in between his crotch poking at his boner.<br/><br/>Tommy moaned loudly as Deo rubbed his clothed member at a fast pace. Tommy brought his hand to his mouth and shut his eyes closed tightly.<br/><br/>"God~ J-just do it p-please Deo!" His muffled cries for attention were accepted. Deo pushed his thighs apart and began pulling down his pants and boxers. Unzipping the pants for a better view and folding his boxers for access. Precum was dripping down his hard cock. It was a good 7 or so inches Deo would say. He started to rub his slit and massage his balls.<br/><br/>"F-fuck~ h-hah." Deo did it a little rougher. Tommy's legs shook with impatience. Deo started to rub up and down his cock. Taking all of it in his hands and pumping. He used one hand to pump and moved the other down loser to his hole, pushing into it with no lube or even saliva just his own precum. Tommy looked down at Deo with glossy eyes.<br/><br/>"Please~" He moaned out his hand still covering his flushed face and quivering mouth. It was cold. Deo shooed Tommy's hand away and shove 3 fingers into his mouth.<br/><br/>"Suck." He demanded. Tommy nodded and began to gnaw and suck on the digits presented to him. Deo grew harder ever lewd-ish sucking noise Tommy let out.<br/><br/>"mph- mmm~ D-Deo~ nom~ hmm~" He made a popping noise and hollowed out his cheeks to start getting greedy and scarf down his fingers. More and more noises. Tighter and tighter his pants grew.<br/><br/>"You little tease~ Getting me hard so I'll make this a quicky?" He scoffed and took out his fingers. Tommy whined. Pouting at the digits being removed. He was having fun.<br/><br/>"I know, I know. Give me a second and you'll be winning for a different reason." He brought his fingers down to Tommy's hole and began to tease one of them into the plump hole. Pushing in and out too quickly. Tommy let out a hitched gasp and needy moan. He pushed downwards on the finger wanting it deeper in him.</p>
<p>"Ah~ Ahhh~" He grabbed at the grass below him trying to keep himself sitting up. Deo after a few seconds of thrusting only one finger added in a second earning a soft sob. He wasn't in pain he was just trying to get Deo to go deeper. He himself growing harder because of his cock being untouched. Deo chuckled at the sight. Tommy's eyes closed and his mouth opened wide, noises continuously as he was fingering him. He was going as slow as possible.<br/><br/>"God damnit~ J-just PLEASE h-hurry up I might just deflate! M-move! Faster! Something!~" He wiggled his hips and pushed himself on the fingers while Deo just sat there basking in the view.<br/><br/>"Let me, savior, this Kitty it's been so long~"<br/><br/>"You can do that after you fuck me like you said you would!" He whined obnoxiously loud lifting his arms and softly hitting Deo on the head. He continued this tell a sudden movement in his hole stopped him. Deo started making a scissor motion whiling pushing in deeper. He was teasing in the third finger. He didn't push it quite in waiting tell Tommy was huffing and puffing at just the scissoring.<br/><br/>"Y-you, biTCH!" His complaining was cut off by a thrust of Deo's third finger entering him and the thrusting not stopping. Tommy let out several ludicrous moans. He clawed at Deo's shoulders pushing down on the fingers thrusting inside of him. His mouth agape drool falling down his chin.<br/><br/>"There we go~ Look at you! Such a happy cat." He awed at Tommy opening one eye and making a sound similar to a purr. That's why Deo called Tommy his kitten Tommy made such noises and such actions so similar to one. Deo bet that if he asked or tried he could make Tommy even 'Meow'.<br/><br/>After he felt Tommy was prepped enough he pulled out his digits. Tommy sucked in a breath and whimpered at the loss.</p>
<p>Tommy was so pretty under Deo. His back barely against the wall and his head hanging low, his member throbbing and he his legs twitching slightly. His hole pulsed for begging for Deo's cock to fill him up all nice and tight.</p>
<p>Its cavern waiting to wrap around his and keep him there tell satisfaction.</p>
<p>Deo picked Tommy up slowly. Tommy mentally prepared himself seeing as physically he was as prepared as he could be.</p>
<p>Deo counted to six then signaled to Tommy for him to use his legs to hold him up then slowly fall down onto his cock.</p>
<p>His tip grazing past his hole made Tommy stop, whine them continue.</p>
<p>He pushed in for a bit then stopped letting himself get used to the length.</p>
<p>"G-God you're huge. I-I almost forgot~" Tommy decided to just do something and unbuckle his knees and drop. Drop right onto Deo's hard cock.</p>
<p>He moaned erotically. Whimpering as he threw his hands in the air. He bounced up and down almost immediately, not caring about how the feeling was more painful then anything.</p>
<p>Deo let out short deep moans as well.</p>
<p>Getting off at seeing Tommy so god damn blissful. He sobbed. Trying his best to ride him, he'd gotten rusty.</p>
<p>Tommy wiggled and bounced, giggling into one of his hands, eyes blown wide and rolling out of its sockets. He was feeling so much pleasure with minimal stings of pain here and there. It was overloading. it was amazing.</p>
<p>God, he missed this.</p>
<p>So long he'd gone without a dick in his ass so he was gonna make the most of this.</p>
<p>His walls slowly tightening around Deo's dick when he felt closer and closer even though he barely had done much, to Deo's annoyance. As Deo grunted and started stroking the younger boy's cock just to add intensity he could feel himself begin to find larger amounts of pleasure in the tightness.<br/><br/>Deo had had enough of Tommy just bouncing so he started to hold him in place and thrust upwards shifting trying to find his spot once again. Once he found it he didn't hit it but started to thrust around the area, he knew it was close because of the sudden mewl and hiss that left the poor's blonde delicious-looking lips, saliva running down his chin. His eyes rolled farther back than humanly possible. <br/><br/>Deo wanted to fuck this boy up so badly.</p>
<p>The blonde kept chanting and gasping, wanting more.</p>
<p>"F-faster!" "Right t-there!" "Ahh~" "Deo!~" "AHh! mm~" "Hah, ngh.. M-more!" "H-harder D-Deo!" "Please move!"<br/><br/>He did as he was demanded. He pushed Tommy back down onto the grass on his back now laying on top of him fucking him into oblivion instead of letting Tommy ride him, any longer and he would've just thrown him down but he knew Tommy was sensitive, he thrusts deeper.</p>
<p>"Kitty I want you to do one last thing for me, okay?~" he stroked Tommy's throbbing and dripping in precum cock and quickening his pace that was uneven patterns of thrusts to his ass. Tommy could only nod and grip Deo's neck.</p>
<p>"Meow when you cum for me kitten~" he purred getting closer to Tommy's face. As he was biting his lip and trying to steady his thrusts in one place, the spot he was avoiding for so long. Tommy screamed.</p>
<p>He felt so many things at once his legs that were held around Deo's waist loosening and shaking in immense pleasure.</p>
<p>"I-I'm cumming!" Deo grunted.</p>
<p>"W-what did I say?" He said he thrust harsher. Tommy whaled and whined. He tilted his head up and could feel the pressure building up. he knew what he was told.</p>
<p>Once he was about to climax he moaned out the request with pure joyce.</p>
<p>"n-Nya! M-mow~~" He purred. Deo smiled and gasped as he could feel his hand be engulfed in white sticky juice that splatters onto his chest, and onto Tommy's exposed body. Deo kept thrusting however as he wasn't done.</p>
<p>Tommy barked and twitched violently. His legs now falling to the ground and his head rolling to the side as he cried.</p>
<p>Deo gave two final thrusts and he moaned loud and clear into Tommy's ear. Tommy tried to smile but could barely move anymore. Overstimulated and tired.</p>
<p>Deo cummed inside the blonde's ass, he waited a few seconds to catch his breath.</p>
<p>"Good boy~" he lifted himself up and pulled out slowly, letting all his cum spill out of the hole, red and full. Tommy felt so filled he couldn't comprehend what was going on anymore.</p>
<p>Deo hummed. "W-well your lucky no one was around to hear you beside me kitten. Now let's get you inside and all cleaned up."</p>
<p>That was the last thing the blonde cared to listen in to.</p>
<p>After he let the sweet sweet dark void consume him, he fell to unconsciousness. Deo picked him up carefully and cover him up in his own clothing. Deo had pulled his pants back on and swiftly rounded the corner that shed their 'fun' from the world and got inside.</p>
<p>10 minutes later. Deo was brushing his hands across Tommy's pale body, washing everywhere the bathwater couldn't reach. Tommy hummed softly. He was awake just not very self-aware though he knew who he was with. As Deo rubbed every sore part of his body and soothed him.</p>
<p>Deo slid his fingers to his face, laying soft kisses on his cheek and forehead.</p>
<p>"You were such a good boy for me, Toms. You were so pretty, you filled with my cum." He smirked, Tommy tried to glare at him but couldn't bother to. He just groaned quietly turning away from Deo. His lower area still felt full but he didn't mind.</p>
<p>Deo sighed.</p>
<p>'my kitty'</p>
<p>"Tommy, you never change."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope this was okay- this was a really long one! jesus- I'm tired- might update later depends </p>
<p>bye guys  lol </p>
<p>I might take a bath for no reason</p>
<p>o/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tommyinnit x Tubbo - Pinned (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy didn't expect Tubbo to be a flirt.</p><p>And look at that a 5'6 beta male pinning a 6'3 alpha male.</p><p>All jokes aside I think Tommy liked it.</p><p>Well except for that part where they were interrupted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(LEMON - LEADS UP TO SMUT IN PART 2)</p><p>Hey, hey! Hope you enjoy.</p><p>Wasn't a request but I got a sudden spark in the idea after reading a Wattpad one-shot.</p><p>Lol. This takes place a few days before exile... But this oneshot will be continued :o</p><p>You're probably confused but just wait you'll enjoy part 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was sorting through his chests when he heard a few knocks on his smooth stone open doorway. He walked out of his room that was kept to itself with the barricade of a iron door.</p><p>"Tommy?" Tommy turned to see none other than Tubbo, Mr. Presindet himself.</p><p>"Oh hey big man! What's up?" He asked light-heartedly. He was tired today. Hadn't slept much with the recent events going on.</p><p>"You forgot we had a meeting..." Tommy's eyes widen.</p><p>'Oh shit'</p><p>"Oh- oh SHIT I'm sorry Tubster I completely forgot! I was just so busy and my house was dirty, you know how my OCD gets sometimes even when I don't mean too it acts out and then I got distracted then I decided to reorganize my chests downstairs then redo my farm-" his none stop rambling was quickly halted when he felt a sharp pain in his back.</p><p>A grunt escape his lips. </p><p>"Fuck! What the hell Tubbo!" He peeked one eye open to see the shorter had pinned him.</p><p>You heard him.</p><p>Tubbo, 5 foot 8 inches, <strong>Tubbo</strong> was <em>pinning</em> him to a bloody wall for primes sakes.</p><p>"Uh Tubbo what are you doing?" He laughed awkwardly his face allowing a red tint to come to his cheeks as he looked down at Tubbo.</p><p>Tubbo smiled wickedly. He hands on either side of Tommy. For someone the size of Tubbo, he was strong. Stronger than most would think plus he'd feel horrible if he hurt him by pushing him away.</p><p>"You missed the meeting big man!" His smile was scaring him. He sounded so menacing yet cheerful right now it was sorta.. hot?</p><p>' What the actual fuck is wrong with me.' Tommy's face grows in contrast with color as his thoughts wander.</p><p>He feels pressure between his upper thighs and crotch.</p><p>He looks down to see Tubbo pressing his knee-high up into Tommy's middle area. Which was now a throbbing tiny boner.</p><p>'Ahaha.....'</p><p>Tommy's eyes widen once again and his arm goes straight to his face covering it in shame, embarrassment, and slight arouse.</p><p>"T-tubbo?" Tubbo looked up at him still smiling yet it seemed softer. He pressed harder at the dent in his pants growing. He left out an exaggerated gasp.</p><p>"Do you like that Mr. Innit?" He says with a tone that makes Tommy's lip quiver slightly as he bites his finger hard to repress a giggle or maybe even another type of exotic noise.</p><p>He nods slowly.</p><p>'Damnit'</p><p>Tubbo hums as he licks his lips. Now he was just messing with him.</p><p>"You know your so pretty Tommy. I wish I was as tall, beautiful, and charming as you sometimes~" He purrs. Tommy's eyes squint as he looks away. Tubbo yanks Tommy's arm that was hiding his face and grabs ahold of his chin bringing it lower.</p><p>He kissed the taller male passionately. It was messy but it felt so good. He moved in closer to where their chest was almost touching. In the process, his knee went higher up causing a slight ache but if it got the job done he'd deal with leg pain later.</p><p>The kiss lasted a good minute before Tommy bit Tubbos bottom lip causing them to separate. Tommy and Tubbo gasp out for air, breathing labored.</p><p>"Why'd you bite me huh?" He laughed out teasingly.</p><p>"Are you being naughty? Maybe even acting like a little.. dare I say- A bratty bottom?" Tommy's eyes widened yet again possibly for the hundredth time this evening. He looked down at Tubbo while a roaring (playful) fury intent in his eyes.</p><p>"S-stop! I am not a bottom! I am a top and am straight, straighter than a line!" He yells in protest not really remembering the predicament he was in.</p><p>You know like the fact he was being pinned against a wall by his best friend who's pushing up his leg in his crotch.</p><p>Tubbo growls at his words. </p><p>"Is that so? Then why do you enjoy me pressing against your boner so much huh?" He says mockingly. Tubbo lets one of his hands drop down and squeeze his member through his pants causing a small erotic moan to break the thin and tense air.</p><p>"Ahh~! That's n-not fair Tubs!" He pouted in between his scattered breathing. Pushing himself against the wall. He hated this well actually he didn't hate-hate it. He had to admit the warmth he was receiving with all this contact caused electric sparks. Butterfly's dancing promptly in his stomach.</p><p>He liked the touch. He felt several jolts of small amounts of pain that quickly turned into pleasure split through his neck causing him to shoot out of his conscious and back into this fuzzy reality.</p><p>He could feel Tubbo numbing and begin to lick on his neck and collarbone.</p><p>He gasped softly and grabbed at Tubbos's waist trying to steady him so he wouldn't stop.</p><p>"O-ohh~ mmm.." He hummed in pleasure. Bite after bite Tubbo left little red teeth marks and light purple hickeys. </p><p>"T-this is so unfair. Your being mean Tubbo!" He whined fussing in his place as they were slowly sliding down.</p><p>"But you like it don't you."</p><p>Tubbo let out a low chuckle causing a shiver to crawl down his spine. </p><p>"I've only just started Tommy~" He leaned in closer closing the gap between their juicy frail pink lips.</p><p>Tubbo removed his knee causing the blonde to whimper into this kiss allowing Tubbo access but Tubbo replaced the spot with his own erection grinding down on the taller softly. He was pushing up on the taller male as a dog did to its owner's leg.</p><p>Tubbo pushed them to the ground Tommy leaning on the wall with Tubbo in his lap back arched with him grinding down on Tommy's clothed member.</p><p>They both let out loud moans and squeals of pleasure.</p><p>"Ahhh~ Ah~! You feel really nice right now Tommy." He smirked looking down at the one who was basically a sweaty erotic mess. He was begging to get slammed into with just the look in his eyes.</p><p>He knew Tommy wouldn't beg. Tommy was too full of himself to let any of his pride go that fast. So Tubbo mostly stayed like he was grinding down harder. Getting off on the small touches and friction. Tommy pushed his hands through his hair and grazed both his own clothed nipples and Tubbo's.</p><p>Tubbo was thinking. Thinking so many dirty dirty things.</p><p>He had so many plans so many options, ideas. He could either strip Tommy and ride him or maybe just sit on his cock to cause a rise out of Tommy or then again he could just jerk him off for a bit then mess with his tiny hole than being done. Or he could just fuck em' with all the power he could muster.</p><p>'Oh ho ho~'</p><p>"Ooohh~ T-Tubbo!" Tommy moaned out gasping as Tubbo ground down so hard it hit a certain spot accidentally but he didn't take notice as he was slowing down, still stuck in his thoughts. As his mind was running through endless possibilities Tommy let out more and more whines. Tubbo didn't notice he stopped grinding till he realized Tommy was staring down at him like a puppy.</p><p>"T-tubbo why did y-you stop?" He grasped the shorters ass and squeezed lightly trying to get more of his attention. Which it did.</p><p>A blush appeared he only smiled though.</p><p>"Tommy you are so needy~ Such a needy little boy. If only you would beg..." Tommy's eyes wandered away from him. Tubbo sighed.</p><p>'Knew it, he may act like he's stupid but he would never let his pride go like that'</p><p>"Fine, Fine. No begging I guess but I will do everything I can to make you a mess bub." He smirked evilly at the one who cradled him.</p><p>He knew Tommy wanted to do stuff to him as well but he wouldn't allow it. He was the one in control today.</p><p>Tommy deserved to be taught a little lesson a lesson the others didn't know about.</p><p>He grabbed Tommy's hands softly and pulled him and Tommy up. He was about to take this little session to the younger room but he freezes when he starts to hear distant voices coming closer.</p><p>"Quick act normal or hide! They can't see you with a raging boner Toms!" Tommy blushed and looked exactly like a cousin of tomato but ran into his room. A lump got stuck in Tubbos throat.</p><p>'Fuck' Now he was irritated more then ever.</p><p>"Tubbo?" The voices were right in front of him now.</p><p>"Yes Dream? What is it?" He adjusted his suit and fixed his tie his hair was slightly messy from Tommy accidentally pulling at it when he pinned him earlier.</p><p>"We heard you yell something along the lines of 'normal' and 'Toms' is Tommy here? Why did you leave so abruptly?" Tubbo coughed and walked closer.</p><p>"No Tommy isn't here, I left early to try to find him but couldn't. Did you need me for something?" He says nonchalantly and unfazed at the fact that the others could obviously tell something was up.</p><p>"You good?" Fundy chimed in noticing the slight look of annoyance in his tone of voice.</p><p>"No no I'm fine. Was busy but I can get back to it later..." He looks towards the door. The other following his gaze. They see a small truffle of blonde hair.</p><p>'...He lied' they all thought.</p><p>"Anyways I can't find Tommy so we'll have to either continue without him and reschedule or we can discuss this here and now without him." His smile twitched.</p><p>His eyes kept shooting back to the door when there was a tiny noise from the room.</p><p>'Be quiet or they'll find you!' As if Tommy could read his thoughts or even maybe hear him the noise stopped. It became deathly silent.</p><p>"I guess we can reschedule." Dream states slowly his shoulders tense as he looks away. His porcelain mask showed no emotion but under it, he has a worried expression.</p><p>"Tubbo mind following me? I was gonna ask you to come to help me with this certain piece of work but you left so quickly I hardly got the chance!" Fundy laughed softly as he scratches his neck in an attempt to get him to buy his lie as well.</p><p>Tubbos annoyed glare dissipates and he nods. "Gladly. Anyways gentlemen I guess me and my men will leave. For another day. Dream, George. Bye." He smiled and flowed after Fundy and Jack Manifold. Ghostbur tracking behind them curious of said paperwork.</p><p>Quackity and the rest staying still. No moving from their places. Once they all notice the brunette is out of sight they hastily walk inside and take a look around. Quackity decided to want to look in Tommy's room but stopped when he heard a low groan inside the room. He tilted his head and made a quiet. 'Psst' to the others.</p><p>"F-fuck you Tubbo and your stupid arse a-and- Argh!" It was barely above a whisper. He tried to peek in but couldn't. He heard shuffling around then surprisingly Tommy stood up. His shirt was untucked he had bruises along his shoulders his head hung low and his hair was messy.</p><p>His grumbling didn't disappear for a bit till the only thing that could be heard then was some light snoring. Must've been tired. They all decided to leave after.</p><p>They all agreed it could've been a fight. They couldn't tell. Though they all noticed how the two seemed on edge after that day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The end :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo did ya like that? ;) </p><p>(I know it was baddddddddddddd)</p><p>Wink wink.</p><p>Wonk wink.</p><p>Winkety wonk.</p><p>Wonkette wink wonk.</p><p>(Part 2 coming soon!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wilbur Soot x Tommyinnit - Car ride (Part 2 of Towel Incident)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy had to go home so Wilbur offered to drive him.</p><p>They end up taking a detour.</p><p>"Tommy shut the fuck up and let me kiss you already."</p><p>That shut him up, well sorta.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(SMUT)</p><p>Request donezo-</p><p>Enjoy you segzy mfs :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they passed bright-lit buildings upon buildings, blurred by the speed of the vehicle, the silence stayed the same, tame and peaceful. Quiet music playing in the background. Tommy was on his phone, laughing at something he saw on the device once in a while but other than that it was quiet between the two. Wilbur was humming along to the radio.</p><p>"'ey Wil," The silence was broken by the blonde, "Look at this!" He gestured towards his phone and put it close to the older face.</p><p>"Tommy I am driving, put it down!" He yelped when Tommy accidentally dropped it in his lap.</p><p>"Oops-" "TOMMY!" Wilbur glared at Tommy. Tommy put his index fingers together and pouted. Giving a low, 'sorry big man'. Wilbur sighed.</p><p>"Relax, I'm not mad Toms, be careful though. I'm driving here love." He smiled looking forward at the road but knowing damn well that Tommy is blushing mad right about now.</p><p>"I told you before to stop fucking calling me those weird pet names-" Wilbur hummed in reply. The radio was turned up as to drown out Tommy's complaining. After about 10 minutes of being ignored. He got up from his seat in the back and got into the front. He grunted and huffed when he made it into the passenger seat.</p><p>"Wilbur I'm boredddddd!" He whined poking Wilbur's shoulder. Wilbur was wearing a yellow turtleneck and brown zip coat and his favorite pair of black jeans it being very cold at this time he was feeling really warm. Tommy had worn, surprisingly, a black turtle neck, which was Wilburs and some ripped tan cargo pants.</p><p>"Tommy stops it now or so help me I will pull over," Tommy whined more. This time instead of poking he pulled on Wilbur's coat.</p><p>"When are we gonna be there??" His whining was annoying the shit out of Wilbur. Wilbur decided maybe he'd have to force the blonde to shut up. When he stopped at the next red light he hastily grabbed hold of Tommy's sleeve and yanked him forward grabbing him by the waist and pulling him out of the passenger seat into his lap. Wilbur being the tall ass skyscraper he was, could still see the road and grab the steering wheel. He moved his arms under Tommy's armpits and grabbed the wheel. Tommy put his hands on Wil's shoulders.</p><p>Tommy was silent, a beat red but very comparative as he wrapped his legs securely near or on the sides of Wilbur's thighs. He didn't want to fall backward. He was just staring at Wilbur's neck which was in front of him.</p><p>"Wilbur that just wasn't fair-" He was cut off by a loud 'shh'. He puffed his cheeks and glared menacingly at Wilbur. Who just kept driving and humming away to the radio. Tommy groaned moving to get comfortable at least. And that's when he had a master plan, he stayed cool though.</p><p>"Fine, but if I'm sitting here I'm getting comfy so just let me move around-" He shifted forward, "mmm-" then down, while rocking his hips, practically grinding down on his lap, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he bit it back trying to get comfortable, "Just- a little bit-" he heard Wilbur let out a deep and heavy almost ragged breath. He could feel something poke his ass. Tommy blushed a bit but just kept moving, making it seem like he just couldn't get comfy but then suddenly his frantic mumbling of, "almost" and "sorry, sorry wil" was interrupted by the sound of loud screeching and a squeal from the car causing him to jerk forward into the grasp of the dark brunette.</p><p>Wilbur had pulled over.</p><p>"Wil? Why did we pull over?"</p><p>"Fucking scared me!"</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Is the car okay?"</p><p>"Maybe give me a warning before you abruptly do that Big man-"</p><p>"I could've died."</p><p>Wilbur sighed and rubbed his temple. Tommy kept bouncing about in his lap. Causing his hard-on to throb.</p><p>"Wilbur? Why are you so quiet?" He was tilting his head to the side, looking about and around the car, seeing where they had pulled over, which was on the side of the road. An empty road. It was quiet, crickets though, made their little noises. Cricketing away.</p><p>Wilbur gasped and gripped a bit harder onto Tommy's waist, forcing him to keep still and stopping him.</p><p>'He knows what he's doing this brat' Wilbur thought momentarily. </p><p>"Tommy shut the fuck up and let me kiss you already." He let go of his waist and grabbed his chin pulling Tommy's face forward smashing their lips together. Biting and licking at the shorters lips before letting his tongue travel along with the others. Fighting for dominance, Tommy may be frail or whatever the fuck he thinks he is compared to Wilbur but he wouldn't go down without a fight and fight he did. As soon as Wilbur let go of his waist he began to grind and buck his hips down letting out exasperated gasps.</p><p>Wilbur won their little tongue war and ventured deep into Tommy's wet cavern. Wilbur griped at Tommy's ass and rubbed his clothed thighs.</p><p>Tommy let out a whimper. His own plan was becoming his downfall. He was trying to upset Wilbur but now he hadn't only upset him but now here they were making out on the side of the road.</p><p>"W-Wilbur~" He moaned out his name. His grinding becoming quicker and sloppy. Wil shifted his legs to get a rise out of the blonde.</p><p>"This is your fault somewhat you know, right?" He scoffed softly and chuckled in Tommy's bright-contrast ear. Tommy gulped.</p><p>"Fuck you." He stopped grinding but Wilbur forced him to keep moving. He rolled Tommy's hips groping his ass and rubbing his crotch as well. Tommy's mouth was left open as he gave breathy tiny moans. Wilbur's touch was ecstatic, addicting. Tommy groaned and glared up at Wilbur who just smirked while letting out a few groans himself.</p><p>"I said I wouldn't hesitate to pull over. You knew what you were doing darling~ You did it just to mess with me didn't you?" He purred loudly. Tommy nodded hesitantly.</p><p>"I-I wanted your attention~" Wilbur chuckled.</p><p>"I can tell, look at you moaning over just some small tocuhes~ Love you are absolutely adorable~" Wilbur teased his clothed hole. Tommy muttered a quiet 'fuck' and became quickly flustered. Trying to stop Wilbur from moving him and looking away.</p><p>"Look at me or the only thing you'll be doing is humping my leg like a pup in heat-" He barked which cause Tommy to yelp when Wilbur's covered member yet again poked his ass. Barely but it still made him crazy.</p><p>He looked up at Wilbur slowly in all his flushed glory as Wilbur cooed and planted kisses on his neck, he pulled down his turtle neck and began to mark his skin. Good thing he decided to wear it so afterward his parents wouldn't suspect anything. Wilbur smiled into the kisses he began to plant all over him.</p><p>He stopped and began to unzip his pants. Tommy stared. Wilbur chuckled and Tommy let out an 'eep' when he noticed himself staring.</p><p>"Come on now I know you want it~" Wilbur teased.</p><p>"I forgot how fucking huge you are-" Tommy whispered, heavily embarrassed. Wilbur let out a hearty chuckle.</p><p>"Bub I'm guessing since you planned this you knew we wouldn't be able to properly prep you correct?" Tommy whimpered at that. Wilbur sighed. "I can stretch you but we have no lube and I don't think our pre-cum would be enough~" Tommy quivered his eyes half-lidded. He made an 'mmmm' to acknowledge the other. Who began to undo Tommy's pants. Tommy got up a bit pressing his back to the stirring wheel, he was surprised they were doing this in the bloody driver's seat but he knew if he complained it'd make Wilbur a bit hornier and well wanna fuck him more so he just shut up and helped Wil take his pants off.</p><p>"Wow, you really were prepared, no boxers?" Tommy bit his lip.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, mine were dirty and I didn't wanna b-borrow yours." Wilbur groaned and laughed loudly before throwing Tommy's pants in the back.</p><p>"No wonder I was able to tease you so well by poking your hole, it was exposed~" He let out a moan when Wilbur shoved a finger up Tommy's said hole. He leaned into Wilbur so Wilbur could see what he was doing, Wilbur grew harder at the sight. Tommy's ass was in the air for Wilbur to gaze upon as he slowly pushes multiple fingers in his hole, wiggling them around. He whimpered loudly and gripped Wilbur's shirt tightly.</p><p>"D-Deeper~" Wilbur chuckled and did what he was asked and pushed them in deeper, beginning to pump them in and out. Causing him to moan into his chest, he didn't start with one he had the full three in him from the start, and god did it feel good, it hurt as well but he tried focusing more on the good feelings like Wilbur had taught him to.</p><p>"Faster, god~ W-Wilby~ Ohh~" He jiggled his ass on accident while whining and that just sent Wilbur off his rockers. He started to whisper praises in Tommy's ear as he pumped a lot faster, shoving them in him at a rapid pace. Well, at least Wilbur knew he'd be able to take him. God, he bit his lip and just moaned at the thoughts.</p><p>"W-Wilbur! I c-can't deal with this I need it~ Fuck~ Ah- hmm~" he moaned out an entire sentence, Wilbur nodded, kissing Tommy's forehead and while still shoving his fingers in Tommy's hole, asked Tommy to sit up with them in him and undo Wilbur's pants a bit. Tommy gasps when he sits up, Wilbur's lanky fingers deeper than humanly possible as it almost hit his prostate, he let out a sob and hiccuped he whined, instead of doing as he was asked he pushed Wilbur's hand deeper, sitting down on his hand fully. He gasped and Wilbur just let him do it.</p><p>"So needy, you want to be full so badly you shoved my hand in you? Ta ta ta you are such a little slutty bunny aren't you bub~" He wiggled his fingers and they were dangerously close to his bundle of nerves once again. Tommy let out a course of curses and moans. He adjusted his legs and wanted to bounce but before he could Wilbur pulled his several fingers out.</p><p>"I said I wanted you to undo my pants, Toms," Tommy looked up at him with lust, he gave a quiet, 'm' sorry wilby~~' Teen hormones he guessed. Wilbur just sighed and pull down his pants so they were to his knees, himself.</p><p>"It's Fine, do what I say next time bub, or I won't be so forgiving." He smiled as Tommy nodded hastily.</p><p>"You seem prepped enough, but this might hurt still, alright?" Tommy hummed and closed his eyes waiting to be picked up as he shifted closer. He was lifted by his arms and as slowly as possible put on Wilbur's throbbing hard-on. Tommy gasped at the feeling of it pulsing inside him. He gave out a light moan and as Wilbur let go leaving Tommy to lower himself, he just dropped. Causing a yelp to escape both their lips.</p><p>Wilbur moaned at the contact, the warmth around his cock making him feeling overwhelmed. Tommy was breathing heavily, he grasped Wilburs shoulders and adjusted himself, once he felt the pain subside he began to bounce. Wilbur gasped and Tommy began to moan in unison with his bouncing. Each time his hole and Wilburs cock collided he let out a string of erotic moans. Drool began to roll down his chin when Wilbur decided to take some control and grab a hold of Tommy's hips and thrust himself upward in specific area's trying to remember where his sweet spot was. Tommy's eyes half-lidded. Wilbur loved seeing him like this.</p><p>"F-fuck!~ Wilbur! Ahh~ haa-a-a~"</p><p>"T-toms you are so nice around my cock~" Tommy moaned at the very sentence leaving his lips. Both began to moan in sync. Wilbur's pattern began to slow down, but once he found his spot Tommy collapsed and stopped bouncing entirely letting Wilbur thrust upwards into his prostate, his mouth left agape as he cried out Wilbur's name scratching at his back, pulling up his shirt and scratching at his now exposed back. Wilbur grunted.</p><p>Tommy yelled out, "I-I'm gonna cum!~ f-faster please~! Ah-h-ha~ OH fuck~ OH!" He thrust a lot faster, Tommy arched his back. His legs began to tremble uncontrollably as he was very close. As Wilbur smashed into his prostate, Tommy cam all over Wilbur's shirt, some splitting on his face, he licked it teasingly. He still hadn't climaxed himself yet so he kept thrusting just a bit slower. Tommy overstimulated trembled and laid back on the steering wheel, bouncing up and down by Wilbur's thrusts. Taking in deep breaths, drool falling from his chin as he kept his arms in the air by his head. He watched Wilbur's face distort in pleasure. He was so close, Tommy could tell he just couldn't get it.</p><p>Tommy wanted to help but didn't know-how.</p><p>"H-How c-can hh-help?" He whispered out, it was so quiet he might've thought Wilbur didn't hear him but oh he did.</p><p>"Pull up my shirt and play with my n-nipples bub~" he moaned out. The unearthly deep thrusts almost made Tommy not able to move, he tried to sit up a bit so he could reach, he did but that caused Wilbur to crash directly straight into his overused prostate, he cam once again the white ropes fell on Tommy's own chest this time, he tingled everywhere. He whined but moved his hands to grab the sides of Wilbur's shirt and pull it up slowly, Wilbur shivered at the exposure. When they were past the buds Tommy hastily pushed himself forward and licked them like a kitten licking up some milk.</p><p>"F-fuck~ y-yes just like that!" He twisted his right bud as he licked and sucked on his left. Wilbur's thrusts became very sloppy a few more bounces Wilbur couldn't take it, he was going to cum but he decided if he was gonna cum so was Tommy, he grasped Tommy's member and stoked it quickly, and just six thrusts and pumps later both cam, Wilbur inside Tommy, Tommy's third time he let out a loud moan and fell into Wilbur's arms hot and heavy. The cum inside him boiled, he was burning up. Wilbur and Tommy breathed out in exhaustion. The car was filled with heat and the smell of sex. Wrenched in it. Tommy was beyond overstimulated and both were extremely tired.</p><p>"H-How am I gonna take you home n-now?"</p><p>Tommy groaned and tried not to move as Wilbur was still inside him and was afraid if he moved it'd hurt or his cum would flood out.</p><p>Wilbur sat up, holding Tommy still who groaned from the movement. "I'm gonna get a plug," Tommy's eyes widen as he whines, unable to speak. His panicked whine made Wilbur laugh. </p><p>"That's your punishment, I'll let you take it out the next time we see a gas station bathroom, okay?"</p><p>"I also don't wanna clean my car." Tommy rolled his eyes and huffed, nodding. Wilbur held Tommy close as he grabbed a bag from the passenger side and unzipped it, Tommy said, 'pink one' which made Wilbur chuckle and grab the pink plug. He shifted, yes, causing Tommy to whine and gasp in pain so he could pull out and safely put in the plug.</p><p>It hurt Tommy's back but as soon as Wilbur pulled out and quickly pushed the plug into him deep. Tommy bit his lip and groaned, Wilbur sat him back up in his lap. They were covered in cum but couldn't do much if Tommy was still too sore to move.</p><p>After about 15 minutes of resting, Tommy gets off Wilbur.</p><p>"f-fucking can't believe you made me cum three bloody times ya dickhead." That earned a kiss on the forehead from Wilbur who pulled up his pants and threw Tommy a skirt. Tommy was about to protest but Wilbur shushed him.</p><p>"To go along with your punishment~" He purred. Tommy mocked a laugh and grabbed it but halted almost as if he was waiting for something.</p><p>"Wilbur give me some boxers." Wilbur tsked. Tommy widened his eyes.</p><p>"NO! No fucking way I am not gonna wear this skirt if I can't wear any underwear under it, what if we get pulled over or when we stop someone looks inside Wilby!!?" He scolded himself for the nickname. Wilbur shrugged and took off his shirt, Tommy blushed and scoffed.</p><p>"Mhm fuck you, you bitch." He mumbled.</p><p>"Love you to Darling!" He smiled at the earned angry squeal he got out of the blonde.</p><p>"And, you looked super cute bouncing on my c-" "WILBUR FUCKING GOLD!!" Tommy threw the skirt at his face and lunged at Wilbur, the plug was only the beginning. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 3? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tubbo x Tommyinnit -  Hickies (Part 2 of Pinned)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What did you do to him?"</p><p>Beforehand, Tubbo just came to give Tommy a visit, Tommy surely enjoyed it and it won't be the only visit he makes.</p><p>He didn't like the fact that he couldn't appreciate his work in silence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(SMUT AND FLUFF // ALSO SLIGHT ANGST; TRIGGER WARNING: Talk of suicide, manipulation, description of crippling sadness)</p><p>Someone requested part 2 so I did it!</p><p>I never let my darlings down, remember your Caleb's favorite everyone &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had been so tired since he got here, it had only been a week and 4 days, from what he had been told by Dream but he could be lying, probably was, and he's just <b>absolutely </b><strong>done</strong> with Dream's shit. He keeps telling him things, things he regrets, things that hurt, things that make him want to cry like a child and curl ina ball and shut his eyes, never to open them again. Making him throw his damn hard-earned items in a hole and blowing them up. He was done.</p><p>So tired.</p><p>He felt pathetic, so very pathetic, pitiful too. Every time he looked into the water, his eyes darker, grayer, less passionate, or whatever the fuck people said his eyes had each time. His clothes were tattered and filthy. His scarf was around his wrist still. It meant the world to him. He used to dream of </p><p>He had been seeing hallucinations too recently.</p><p>Dream says he's going crazy and just to shut his trap about it. He won't, he can't. He keeps seeing Tubbo, and the reason he thinks there hallucinations, Wilbur. Not Ghostbur, Wilbur. He was startled at first when he awoke to see his deceased brother cradling his cheek, whispering his praise. It felt so surreal. He knew this was a hallucination, not even Alivebur gave him such recognition. It was almost pathetic that he wished this mirage <em>was</em> his brother.</p><p>It was late already, soon to be sunset. He sighed and sipped on the bowl of stew provided by Mushshroom Henry. It'd been only 32 minutes since Dream left for more materials like wood, coal, and maybe some iron <strike>if he was in a good mood to help that much</strike>, he said he'd be back in a couple of hours. Maybe just one.</p><p>He breathed heavily. Now laying on his bed staring at an empty bowl. 'What was he to do?'</p><p>He was about to try to sleep when he heard shuffling outside his trent. He sat up immediately. 'He's back so soon.'</p><p>"Dream." His whispered. His lip quivered in fear, he hadn't finished his "chores" yet. Dream wouldn't be happy that he hadn't even started doing what he asked.</p><p>"D-Dream? I'm sorry I didn't finish getting the wool you wanted." He tried to laugh, but it came out hoarse, "Please, give me just give me a few more minutes, please?" He sounded pathetic. He crawled out of the bed and stood up walking to the opening of the tent and pulling it wide, nothing was there?</p><p>"Huh?" He was confused, he was sure he heard something.</p><p>"Dream?" Tommy called out for his friend.</p><p>"Dream! Come out where ever you are? D-Dude this isn't fucking funny." He slowly stepped out of the tent, letting the tent's cover fall from his lightly trembling fingers, and glanced around.</p><p>Nothing in sight.</p><p>'Maybe he hid near the woods?'</p><p>He took quiet steps closer to logsted and the small forest surrounding it. He shivered when a gust of wind rushed through the forest. A branch snapped behind him and he jerked his head back. Turing completely to look where it had snapped. He gulped.</p><p>"Cold. D-Dream? Come out please, I'm sorry for not getting the wool can you forgive me?" He tried to give a small smile but it looked crooked. He sighed in defeat when nothing happened for a good solid five minutes. </p><p>"F-fine dickhead! Be out here in the cold!" He suddenly realized what he had said and ducked his head, folding his arms into his chest. 'Please don't hit me, please don't hit me'</p><p>He flinched when he felt something brunch against his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" He shouted covering his face with his bandage and bandaid-covered arms, hiding all the disgusting scars and such because Dream said he disliked them.</p><p>"Oh, Tommy..." He heard a soft voice say as hands wrap around his waist tightly, warm embrace. He shuddered, only Dream, he couldn't recall anyone else, had hugged him, and when he did there was never warmth, only the cold touch of a man who was using him, manipulating him, his touch so unloving he didn't want him to hug him at all after, but Dream <strong>insisted</strong>. He always did. Never allowing Tommy to decline. He wasn't naive, at least not that naive. He knew what Dream was trying to do he just didn't have enough willpower to stop it.</p><p>He recognized the voice though. Easily.</p><p>"T-Tubbo?" He let his arms drop and hesitantly wrap around the shorter to see none other than the president, no, his <em>best</em> friend, his <em>Tubbo</em>. He sniffled.</p><p>"Your not another hallucination are you?" The brunette shook his head that was forced into Tommy's chest but he looked up, letting his eyes meet Tommy's.</p><p>"No big guy, It's me. Really me." He spoke so softly, his eyes looked caring, he wanted to hold the smaller closer. He did, he squeezed onto Tubbo, pulling him closer. Tubbo let out a small giggle.</p><p>"Oh god, Tubbo I missed you so much." He began mumbling, tears threatening to fall soon. The sweet and angelic giggle made him remember the bench and resting there with Tubbo while listening to Cat.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I know. I missed you too. I'm here now." He whispered, slowly reaching for Tommy's face as Tommy held Tubbo's shoulders, their chests meet together, no space in between them now.</p><p>"Tommy your eyes..." He looked at him, tilting his head as he caressed his stained cheek, wiping away at the falling tears and smudges. A quiet, 'shh' as Tommy whimpered. Tubbo was going to let go of his face but was stopped by Tommy. Whose eyes widen.</p><p>"No! F-Fuck, Tubbo please don't leave me again." He shot his hand up to hold Tubbo's. Cupping his own cheek with the smaller hand. Tubbo smiled.</p><p>"I won't, never again." He leaned forward, Tommy leaned forth as well. Tubbo got on his tippy-toes and their faces collided, lips enticed in the others. His eyes closed, his whimpers silenced and tears stopped falling. Tubbo enjoyed the heat coming from their faces. Tommy's lips were dry, but his tongue was warm, tasted like a stew. Tubbo knew Tommy loved all kinds of stews and soups: Beef, chicken, mushroom, anything and everything in stew form was his favorite. He tasted magnificent. Tubbo hummed into the kiss, passion-driven. Tubbo was sweet and sour like watermelon candy. Tubbo pushed them to a tree, Tubbo wanting control. Tommy separated from Tubbo shocked by the push, Tubbo looked up at him with desire, longing desire, and lust, untamed and hidden behind the false innocence of a dyslexia president. Tommy almost snorted, Tubbo was far from as innocent as people portrayed him to be.</p><p>Tommy got the message and feebly picked Tubbo up, with all the strength he could, Tubbo was light but Tommy was very weak, he hadn't taken care of his body properly, Tubbo will most definitely scold him for that later, his body malnourished, he only ate when Dream left and that was always late at night around sunset.</p><p>A hole in his shirt exposed his neck and Tubbo who now could reach such a spot began to nip at the skin and suckle quietly causing Tommy to groan. Tubbo wrapped his legs around Tommy's waist and held his shoulders, it was a bumpy ride, Tommy was trying his best with walking while being marked up. In mere seconds light purple marks began to darken all over his neck and collarbone.</p><p>Tommy made it to the crossroad.</p><p>"Do we go to my tent or-" Tubbo bit harder causing Tommy to almost slip.</p><p>"J-Jesus wait till I'm at me tent, fucking hell." He blushed a faint red. He mumbled a few curses when Tubbo nibbled a certain spot or licked his collarbone. Tubbo chuckled.</p><p>His Tommy is still in there. 'Good'</p><p>"Were here," Tommy said in a hushed tone, pushing past the cover and entering the barely warm and lit tent. Tubbo looked around, sorrowfully. Tommy looked to have so few items. The covers on his bed looked fluffy though, Dream must've been nice enough to at least made sure he was sleeping okay.</p><p>"Let's continue on the bed." Tommy nodded adamantly. He walked closer to the bed and gave Tubbo and questioning gaze, tubbo laughed, he was asking who was to lay down.</p><p>"You." Tommy became flustered, stammering and letting out short breathes of protest.</p><p>"I know you want to, just lay down for me, bub." He purred. Tommy shyly nodded again. Dropping Tubbo to the ground, who stood patiently as Tommy sat on the bed, he was covering his face, embarrassed.</p><p>"Come on Tommy we did this a while back you can remember can't you?" He cooed. As he also sat on the bed. He pushed Tommy down into a better position, back flat, head tilted up looking at him as Tubbo put his hands on either side of Tommy.</p><p>"I'll have to get you some better clothes, your cold." Tubbo's frowned as he played with the collar of Tommy's ripped shirt, he was wearing Wilbur's trench coat too. Tubbo didn't both taking it off though, Tommy would freeze to death if he did. He started easy, delivering into yet another kiss this time is was sloppier and rough. Tommy willingly let Tubbo have access, he gladly took this opportunity to deepen the action. He crawled on top of Tommy and sat on his lower stomach, leaning on his chest to kiss him.</p><p>Tommy grabbed at his waist pulling him in. Tubbo let his tongue explore the caverns he had missed. The wet and heat they gave to each other was amazing, Tubbo's dent grew the more he thought about it. The taste of each other was enough to drive both of them mad, Tommy began sucking on Tubbo's tongue while Tubbo lifted Tommy's shirt, he shuddered but Tubbo began to rub and pull at Tommy's nipples. Tommy moaned into the kiss. The dance their tongue performing ended and Tubbo separated them, a string of saliva falling from both their lips, panting.</p><p>"Ha- Hn- T-Tubbo when did you get so goddamn good at kissing?" Tommy announced a little louder than he intended.</p><p>"Ha- I've always b-been just that good Tommy." He rolled his eyes playfully. Tommy was going to send a playful remark back but winced letting out a hearty breathe when Tubbo pinched his nipple a little harder. Wasn't given the chance to.</p><p>"You've grown so sensitive, god you are so fucking hot Toms, even if you're covered in dirt." He laughed praising him further as he let his hands travel down to his pants. Tommy gasped when Tubbo started palming his member through his thin boxers, with his other hand he unzipped his cargo pants and pulled them down just so he could palm him easier.</p><p>"Fuck~" He threw his back and hand up to bite it. Tubbo smirked.</p><p>"Like that babe?" Tommy grunted and looked up past Tubbo, not answering. Tubbo started to go slightly faster, making Tommy moan softly. He tilted his head forward to watch Tubbo and bit one of his fingers while letting his eyes ogle-half-lidded lustfully at Tubbo's hand that was palming him. Tubbo was enjoying the look on his face.</p><p>"You look adorable like that bub." Tommy turned his eyes to Tubbo's face, half-lidded.</p><p>"M-more?" He asked desperately. Tubbo smiled and nodded promptly after he removed his hand and decided to pull down his boxers. Tommy watched eagerly. His cock slipped out and Tubbo licked his lips. He took the member in his hand and began to stroke him slowly. Pacing him. Tommy's mouth opened barely and he let out tiny groans. Tubbo was going appalling slow. Tommy whined.</p><p>"Mm~"</p><p>"Tubbo. Start fucking going faster or we'll be here forever!" His voice was whiney and Tubbo glared at him but sighed. He started to go faster as requested which made Tommy chirp and moan.</p><p>"<em>Tubbo~</em>" Tubbo bit his lip and while one of his hands was stroking Tommy's dick the other was palming his own. Tommy watched his dick leak with pre-cum. His legs bent inward and he shivered. Another gust of wind. Tubbo knew he was cold so decided warming him up would be best as he began a fast pattern of strokes. Tommy's eyes widen and his mouth forms a small 'o'. Moans erupting from his lips, in sync with each pump. Tommy was getting closer but that wouldn't mean that end.</p><p>With two-final pumps Tommy cam onto Tubbo's hands and his own chest. Tubbo sighed he also cam into his pants. They both pant heavily.</p><p>"'m not done with you." Tommy quirked a brow and muttered, "What?"</p><p>Tubbo smirked as he pulled his own pants down, Tommy's eyes widen his irises shrunk, became sharper.</p><p>"B-but-" Tubbo shushed him.</p><p>"No buts pillow-princess I want to ride you and your gonna sit there and take it then I'll fuck you real good and <strong>THEN</strong> we can talk okay?" Tommy whimpered. The thought of Tubbo railing into him made him shiver with pleasure, his member pulsating once again. Lust evident in both their eyes. Tubbo threw Tommy's and his own pants to the dirt floor. Tommy blushed remembering that they're doing this outside.</p><p>"Blanket?" Tubbo was taken aback but the request albeit smiled and nodded in approval, kissing Tommy's cheek suddenly which made Tommy turn his head bashful. He raised Tommy's legs and pulled the dark red blanket out from under him and threw it over Tommy who cuddled his face in it.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah~ Don't hide your face bub." Tommy pouted, he looked childish he stuck his tongue out at Tubbo and Tubbo smirked.</p><p>"Don't sass me Mr. Innit or I'll go in dry." Tommy instantly stuck his tongue back in. He didn't want Tubbo to get hurt. As Tubbo pushed away from Tommy and settled himself so he could prep Tommy mumbled. Tubbo raised his brows.</p><p>"What?" He asked.</p><p>"Can I do it?" Tommy mumbled a bit louder for the other to hear him. Tubbo giggled.</p><p>"Aw~ You want to touch me?" Tommy nodded slowly, sitting up entirely then looked down at Tubbo then gazed at his pink hole, unused for probably days on end. Tubbo narrowed his eyes, in thought then shrugged.</p><p>"Why not, go ahead big guy." Tommy grinned. He motioned to his fingers and stuck three in his mouth to suck on them. He tried his best to drench them in his saliva as to make this as comfortable as possible for Tubbo who made goo-goo ga-ga eyes at Tommy who rolled his own eyes. With a pop, he took out his fingers and lowered himself to put in the first digit, Tubbo ushered him on, with the chest behind him holding him up he let his hands open his hole wide for Tommy to push the first finger in. Tommy did so gradually. Tubbo whined.</p><p>"Tommy I want you to do it in record time, got it?" Tommy was a bit worried he'd hurt him but nodded nonetheless. He started to thrust in and out of Tubbo's hole, Tubbo put his hands up and grabbed at Tommy's thighs rubbing them as Tommy pushed in another digit, promptly beginning to move them in a scissor motion. With being so close even if Tommy was lurching forward, sudden contact of their members made them exhale a gasp and moan in unison. Tubbo was panting already. Tommy bit his lip. It was Tubbo's turn to feel such pleasure. He pushed in the third digit and pushed deeper thrust in and out gently but at a steady quick rate.</p><p>Tubbo gripped Tommy's thigh, "Okay, there now lay back down so I can ride the fuck out of you." Tommy abruptly pulled out and rapidly nodded, before Tubbo said anything he was laying down his head on the pillow and legs bent, waiting.</p><p>Tubbo laughed lightheartedly as he let his hole settle then crawl towards Tommy and get on his knees, reposition himself so with the help of Tommy he was squatting over Tommy's dick. Tommy and Tubbo braced and once Tubbo had his head in his gasped loudly, biting his lip almost drawing blood.</p><p>"Ha~ You're so god damn huge Tommy. Why do you have to be so inhumanly big for a 16-year-old huh~?" Tommy's breathe hitched.</p><p>"'Mm sorry," Tommy whispered.</p><p>Tubbo wheezed, breathless as he bit back more moans. "D-Don't apologize I love it and you so there's no reason to say that. Dream is making you softer." He teased. Dropping himself another inch, he moaned when he was halfway on his dick. Suddenly he lost his balance and fell. The slap of skin on skin was loud and exhilarating. There was sure to be more of this later.</p><p>Tubbo let out one erotic moan as he began to roll his hips and bounce lightly with the assistance of Tommy who was panting already. Overstimulated like Tubbo.</p><p>"Ahh~ <em>T-Tommy~</em>"</p><p>Tommy arched his back and lightly whined. Tubbo said not to do anything so he was using all of his willpower not to thrust into his ass. The member inside him was throbbing, it was hitting just the right spots, and when he found the bundle of nerves that sent him roaring, his face hot and red, he wailed. Tommy whimpered with every noise Tubbo made. Tubbo began grinding down on Tommy's lap, attacking the nerves repeatedly, in a never-ending loop of immense pleasure till he'd cum.</p><p>Tommy basked in the sight of a cumming brunette mere seconds later. Strings of white substance came onto his face and chest some landing in his mouth, which he swallowed. Tubbo had let out a sound so lewd he wanted to cum himself. He wanted to so so badly. He waited till Tubbo stopped trembling to ask.</p><p>"T-Tubbo~ I need to cum." Tubbo perked up at the words and stared hazily at the blonde and smirked, still puffing his cheeks then exhaling heavily. He steadied his body and put his hands on Tommy's chest, not minding the cum.</p><p>"You got off on just the sight bub?" Tubbo noticed the cum on his face and his smirk curls, growing larger. Tommy closed his eyes and murmured tiny yes's over and over shamefully. Tubbo giggled lightly.</p><p>"Go ahead, I'd love for you to pump your seed inside me, baby~" He uttered seductively. Tommy cam into Tubbo who gasped at the amount but purred at the feeling of hot liquid inside him. A very tiny bulge present in his stomach. Tommy gaped at the bump. Tubbo was surprised and poked at it, he let out a grunt.</p><p>"Ngh-"</p><p>"D-Damn filled me up good you did." Tommy chuckled and smiled proudly. "Sadly it'll have to go," Tommy grumbled, a frown quickly fell on his face.</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Tubbo held back a snort.</p><p>"Don't be sad, soon you'll be the one with a little bump." He elevated his brows up and down making Tommy scorn him heartily as a dark tint on his face rises to his ears.</p><p>"Your ears become super red when your super flustred-ed?" He had to bit back his tongue to say that word. "Did you know that?" Tommy processing what he said, yelps and quickly covers his ears. Tubbo as he readies himself to get off Tommy, giggles.</p><p>"It's okay Tommy~ You're super cute when you become flushed and red like that!" He hops off Tommy's dick, it's like taking off a bandaid just do it quickly. All the cum, spilling out of him, "Haa~"</p><p>"That went expected," He hummed lowly. Sitting on the cum-stained sheets.</p><p>"Dream is going to kill me, you know that Tubbo?" Tommy states exhaling dramatically. Tubbo rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Nahhh. Surely not. Not on my watch anyway." Tommy glared lightly at him and Tubbo just pats his thigh.</p><p>"Time to get you prepped, hmm?" Tommy's eyes widen.</p><p>"W-wait you meant the railing me part?!" Tubbo gave him a 'duh' look and Tommy just burst into a tomato. Ears just as red, like Tubbo, had pointed out they did when embarrassed. </p><p>"I- But Tubbo!" "Shhhhh- stomach or back?"</p><p>"If I was on my stomach you wouldn't be able to do anything dumbarse." Tubbo grasped his dick roughly causing Tommy to moan.</p><p>"Your very overstem-u-la-ted uh-" He took a moment to figure out how to say it. "Stimulated?" Tommy knowingly nodded and Tubbo squeezed again, He coughed, trying to seem intimidating again. Tommy held back a laugh.</p><p>"If I wanted I could just jerk you off and leave you like this, all messed up bub," Tommy whined when Tubbo brushed over his tip.</p><p>"Okay, okay! Please just~ Ah~"</p><p>"You were making me impatient so I decided you didn't do prep." Tommy goggled at Tubbo. Whining as Tubbo lifted his right leg and suspended it over his shoulder and held it in place, his tip inside Tommy.</p><p>He let out a breathy 'fuck'.</p><p>Tubbo suddenly thrusted into his ass but didn't continue further.</p><p>"Tubbo! AhH~" Tommy's eyes blown wide </p><p>Tubbo gave Tommy a few minutes to adjust to his length and the sudden pain. It probably hurt.</p><p>"Sorry, bub." Tommy whimpered and shook his head.</p><p>"It's fine. Fucking f-fine, move pleasee~" Tubbo smiled.</p><p>"I'll move when I want to but since your so needy~," He said in a sing-song tone as he grunted, allowing a few more thrusts into him. Tommy gasps turned into moans.</p><p>"Ahh~ Ha!"</p><p>Tubbo liked those noises. He thrusted in and out slowly at a steady pace as to not hurt Tommy. He was panting unevenly. Tubbo huffed, quickening his pace. Tommy gripped onto the pillow under him. Tubbo started to with all the power he could muster slam into Tommy who arched his back, moaning erotically. A moaning mess is what he became, hot and bothered and very overstimulated by now having cam twice along with Tubbo, who was close to cumming a third time right into Tommy's cum dripping ass, the cum from Tubbo's dick unmistakably.</p><p>Tubbo was slamming into Tommy, it was surprising how well Tubbo could even do this to someone the size of Tommy but he did and Tommy loved every second of it.</p><p>"Ah!~ Tubbo! S-Slow down~ <em>FUCK</em>~" Tubbo hit something in Tommy, the bundle of nerves that made him tear up, his mouth left agape and his eyes rolling back with each thrust. Tubbo was panting and Tommy was trembling, his legs twitching wildly.</p><p>Tubbo could barely hold up his leg anymore, he was so close.</p><p>"A-Almost there~ Ah~" As Tommy clinched and cam onto Tubbo's shirt, Tubbo kept thrusting in, Tommy's legs were getting heavier and Tubbo was just a few slams from climaxing.</p><p>Tommy closed his eyes, and just let his body bounce with each tinier, weaker thrust. Drool dripping from his chin. The abuse of his prostate was making him so warm, it boggled in his brain the amount of pleasure building up as he made miniature lewd noises, he couldn't move. He felt weak in his legs. His organs felt rearranged even, twisting all around. He definitely underestimated Tubbo and would never again, but of course, he was pretty weak from this whole exile thing. Yeah, he'd go with that.</p><p>A few more thrusts in sync with Tommy's bouncing Tubbo cam. Filling Tommy up sadly no bump but Tommy gasped and kept whispering his name.</p><p>"<em>Tommy~</em> HAh~" He moaned out finally before letting Tommy's leg drop to the bed, he collapsed onto Tommy. He still had some energy but felt drained even so. It was amazing that they could even do this, cam three times, overstimulated, breathless, and unbelievably hot, well now Tommy hadn't worry fo being cold tonight.</p><p>Tubbo giggled and kissed Tommy's chest, he slowly pulled out, gave himself a few minutes to settle then tried to sit up. He was able to but it hurt, his member was sticky and his body ached, Tommy's was sure to ache as well. When Tubbo finally was able to put back on his pants he just decided to leave Tommy the way he is and clean him up in the morning, when he'd be well-rested and not so out-of-it.</p><p>'That was astounding, overwhelming, he felt so good and I'm sure Tommy enjoyed it.' He went back to Tommy pulling back up his boxers so he wouldn't awake completely naked as he then slid Wilbur's coat off and put it inside the chest. Tubbo caressed Tommy's cheek gently he was now fast-asleep like a babe, snoring softly. Tubbo pulled the blanket over his legs and waist but and plopped himself on the bed, making sure not to wake the blonde he lifted Tommy up and sat him up into his chest, his head on his shoulder and him cuddling close to Tubbo. Hands entangled, his love bites very visible and cum stained shit as well. Tubbo was gonna make to get him some new clothes.</p><p>He sighed. Staring at the marked-up skin with fondness, touching every scar, and bandaid he peeled off, the bandages undone, showing scars of his very own doing, Tubbo frowned kissing the marks with care. Never again would he leave.</p><p>His Tommy is going home, coming back to him and no one was going to have another say in the matter.</p><p>"Hey Tommy it's late I know but I'm back!" Tubbo glared at the figure getting closer to the tent, voice recognizable as someone he now despised with the intensity and hate of 100 solar eclipse's. The cover was pushed aside and there stood Dream. He dropped the sticks in his hand and stood frozen in place.</p><p>"President T-Tubbo?"</p><p>"Dream."</p><p>"What are you doing here?" He asked with a tone that sounded annoyed and confused beyond comprehendible.</p><p>He leaned into Tommy's neck nose-first closing his eyes and bites down on his already littered skin, causing a light whimper to come from Tommy's mouth.</p><p>"T-Tubbo I-I don't want to, l-let me sleep dickhead~" He mumbled softly. Dream scanned both Tubbo and Tommy, he stares intently at the hickies. His face becoming a little pink.</p><p>He was surprised, felt like he was intruding. He no doubt was.</p><p>"What did you do to him?" He pointed at Tommy and then waved his hand up and down. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on cargo pants on the floor. He gulped.</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>Beforehand, Tubbo just came to give Tommy a visit, Tommy surely enjoyed it he will be taking him home now, however. His last visit to this reached island was sure to be unforgettable. </p><p>He didn't like the fact that he couldn't appreciate his work in silence. And after he found out about what Dream had been doing, he will be executed by his very own hands if he must.</p><p>"Dream you are hereby invited to the welcome home party we are holding for Tommy! Hope to see you there big man, now let me get back to enjoying his beauty, thank you."</p><p>He smiled, he let a bit of lust shine through his eyes so Dream got the memo to <strong>leave</strong>.</p><p>He rushed away, footsteps grew distant, the sun was setting now. Beautiful untameable oranges, purples, and yellows rid the sky.</p><p>Today was very eventful.</p><p>Fucked his best friend, if that's what they even can be called that still, and is now planning his 'Welcome Home' party without him even knowing he's going home. Either way, he was pretty happy. He stared down at the blonde in his arms.</p><p>"God your amazing, Tommyinnit and I love you so much," he whispered as he began to drift off to the abyss of sleep a hum left the lips of the blonde.</p><p>"Love you too, bitch...."</p><p> </p><p>The End!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can just imagine Dream being such a cockblocker, ya know? Him being everywhere and all. Cockblocker Dream may not have been in this one but maybe next time! PART 3??? Idk you'll have to give me ideas for part 3 if I do decide to.</p><p> </p><p>lol </p><p>man, why don't you guys want any fucking fluff or angst huh? You horny bastards &gt;:P Next thing you know someones gonna be asking for an Author x reader... *stares at screen in regret* OH GOD KEWGS LMAO I can't oh god one of you probably would!!! I wouldn't put it past you though, I'm amazing ;&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ranboo x Tommyinnit - He felt it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo could just sense when something bad was gonna happend to Tommy  and no one knew how!</p><p>He just felt a tingle when Tommy got in arguements or little fights.</p><p>He always intervened when things seemed to turn for the worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(NO SMUT)</p><p>Inspired by one of @DeViLMonarch's prompts :)</p><p>More of their prompts coming soon maybe?? </p><p>Pog.</p><p>Its 3:30 am sorry for any mistakes lol</p><p>Anyways enjoy mf's</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommyinnit: FUNDY YOU ASSHOLE</p><p>Ph1Lza: Are you 2 still at it?</p><p>ItsFundy: Don't you mean arsehole???</p><p>Tommyinnit: YOU BITCH</p><p>Tubbo_: Uh oh</p><p>As Tommy argued back and forth with the fox a certain endermen was having a hard time trying to take a nap.</p><p>He just finished renovating his home and now he was having his little nap and boom, his migraine comes back.</p><p>He knew it was because of Tommy. Ranboo sighed in surrender. He crawled on of his little ball and sat up, concentrating hard.</p><p>There was a <em>*vrophm* </em>and he appeared only a few blocks away from Tommy, Sam, Philza and Fundy.</p><p>He quickly walked right in between the yelling and made a screeching endermen noise.</p><p>Fundy and Tommy stared up at him in confusion.</p><p>"Ranboo? What are you doing big R?" He questions the taller who stares back at him with a light purple tint on his face.</p><p>He smiles and picks up Tommy in one fell swoop. Startling the blonde and causing him to yelp in multiple protests.</p><p>Phil and Fundy wide eyed and just baffled.</p><p>Ranboo was holding Tommy close, hands dangerously close to his ass, Tommy legs wrapped around his waist. His face was as bright as the red vines behind them.</p><p>"Uh.. Ranboo?" Fundy tried to get closer but a hiss escaped Ranboo's slowly unhinging jaw.</p><p>Tommy chirped, Ranboo was passive aggressively rubbing and one of his lanky fingers basically petting him as he was pushed closer to Ranboo's chest.</p><p>They were above all just amazed that the blonde could be so content.</p><p>Ranboo was whispering soft nothings to him even though the blonde was no where near upset in anyway other then the fact that he was pissed at Fundy for making fun of his accent.</p><p>Ranboo purred loudly into his ear causing Tommy to tense and look up at Ranboos face.</p><p>"I AM NOT YOUR BABY AND I DEMAND TO BE OUT DOWN RANY!" He yelled wiggling and hitting his chest. Ranboo huffed whole heartedly.</p><p>His cheerful laughter stopped the blonde. Tommy sighed.</p><p>"I guess I'll stay, take me away rany..." he closed his eyes and breathed out annoyed but fine with the current events, somewhat.</p><p>He just got embarrassed and "pet" infront of his "friends" but he was okay with this.</p><p>Tommy didnt understand how the literal fuck Ranboo would know when to "save" him but he just didn't care anymore.</p><p>As he and Ranboo teleported away and back to Ranboo's house, the three who were left.</p><p>Stood there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mental.</p><p> </p><p>"What the actually fuck just happend?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't look over this.</p><p>I'm tired.</p><p>I might come back later and make this so much better if this is bad xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tommyinnit x Timedeo - Been so long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam now being the owner of "Dream" SMP he allows a certain someone to visit or move in.</p><p>To Tommy's surprise it's a old "friend".</p><p>"Who is this guy?" </p><p>"And why did THEY JUST KISS TOMMYINNIT?!!!?"</p><p>;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(NOT SMUT)</p><p>Hey hey not much to say. I don't see much of this duo.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was having an a-okay day. No death threats, no tried stunts, and no chaos he was hanging out with Sam nook like he usually was.</p><p>He looked up to the guy like a dad sometimes he looked up to him as somewhat of an idol.</p><p>"HELLO TOMMYINNIT!! AWESAMDUDE HAS TOLD ME TO SEND YOU TO THE COMMUNITY HOUSE AS THERE WILL BE A NEW SMP MEMBER JOINING US!!"</p><p>Tommy's eyes widen just a bit before he smiles widely with anticipation.</p><p>"Okay Sam nook! I'll be on my way!" He waved but before he left a hand propped itself on his shoulder.</p><p>"SADLY YOU WILL NOT BE ALONE WHEN TOURING ARE NEW MEMBER! NINICHU, TUBBO_, JACK MANIFOLD, QUACKITY, AND PH1LZA WILL BE ACCOMPANYING YOU!!" Tommy groaned and swept his hand off his shoulder. Why does everything he seems happy about end up being ruined almost immediately?</p><p>Three of the people accompanying him want him dead or to be taught a lesson...</p><p>"Just fucking GREAT, thanks Sam nook!" He waved an irritated goodbye that the other did not reply to. He frowned but when the blonde disappeared from sight he became awesamdude once again and laughed.</p><p>His surprise was sure to make the blonde much much happier and the others will have no choice but to relish in the tears, laughs, and planted kisses that awaited them.</p><p>He pulled out his trident and stalked his way to the community house. He told his 'surprise' to wait there for him.</p><p>Tommy was beyond annoyed.</p><p>"Who does he think he is letting Philza flipping Minecraft come into MY l'manberg after what HE did..." He mumbled curses and insults of the latter under his breath.</p><p>He was almost there when he was stopped by three people. Niki, Jack, and Tubbo.</p><p>He sighed but put up an act. Smiling like a buffoon.</p><p>"'ELLO! How are you guys today!!" He shouted causing the two beside Tubbo to grimace and give him silent glares.</p><p>"I'm doing mighty fine myself Tommy!" Tubbo shouted back happily and quieter than the blonde as the small group made their way to spawn where they were met with Awesamdude, Philza, and Quackity. Who were lightly chatting while awesamdude seemed very uninterested with what they had to say.</p><p>"Tommy!" He yelled. Throwing one hand in the air to wave, smiling aimlessly at him.</p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes but smiled but and waved shortly after but it wasn't that of a big gesture.</p><p>His smile twitched when he came into view of Philza <strike>his </strike><strike>dad</strike> chatting away with Quackity who was hesitantly chatting back.</p><p>'Really? Forcing to be nice with Philza??' He knew he'd have to break that up immediately.</p><p>"BIG Q!!!" The one in question turned around.</p><p>"TOMMY!!! ME GUSTA!!" He replied turning away from Philza who scoffed and folded his arms like a damn child upset over you taking away his toy.</p><p>He grabbed Qauckity into a hug and whispered something into his ear causing the duck to falter but hug back tightly then release.</p><p>"So Sam... Why are we here?" Niki spoke up filled with fake kindness.</p><p>He noted this. "Well, I have called you all here to tour a new member!" </p><p>"Didn't we just tour Slimicle," Tommy cut in, "you mean burger aka his name is Charlie, Philza..." Phil stopped himself from continuing.</p><p>"Yes, I do realize that we did do that just a few days ago but this new member is special!" He exclaimed rather quickly. They all nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Now welcome! TIMEDEO!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Timedeo joined the game.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy's eyes widened and he choked on thin air causing Tubbo to run to his aid. Hitting his back softly in a pattern. Tommy calmed down from his coughing fit when a boy flew in with a trident wearing his signature black sunglasses and holiday hat even though it wasn't Christmas anymore.</p><p>He chuckled and walked over to Tommy. The other just watched in confusion. Philza gasped at the arrival of a former soldier and enemy of the Antarctic Empire.</p><p>"Hey hey don't need to be choking so soon after I have arrived Tomathy-" He smiled cheekily at the younger one who just ran into his open arms.</p><p>"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! DID SAM DO THIS! O' YOU SLY BITCH." Deo gaped at the sudden amount of cursing the smaller let out as he held him closer. Laughing and smiling so wide you could see his gums.</p><p>"I did in fact allow him here, just for you." He smiled softly at the 16-year-old who just started to tear up.</p><p>"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much, Sam!" He squealed letting himself be picked up all the way by Deo in a bridal style.</p><p>Tubbo was smiling too he knew of their relationship so when they crashed their lips together it was no surprise that everyone but him became startled by the motion and gasped.</p><p>"Oh my god, I could just kiss you forever if I wasn't so tired from traveling Tom's." He smiled poking the other nose making him try to bit his finger.</p><p>"Well, then I guess I should show you the way to Sam's house seeing as my house is not soundproof nor very stable." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Only a few got the mention of 'soundproofing' and their faces became beat red.</p><p>"Who is this guy!?"Jack Manifold yelled irritated that the younger was so damn HAPPY. He hated it. Oh god, he just wanted to slap that damn smirk off that face of the blonde's and make him choke on it.</p><p>"And why did THEY JUST KISS TOMMYINNIT?!!!?" Quackity shouted. The commotion caused a few to come closer Badboyhalo, Punz, Foolish, Puffy, and Fundy showed up.</p><p>"What the hell??" Fundy shouted causing a few to finally notice the growing crowd.</p><p>Tommy laughed and kicked his legs gleefully when Deo was planting a bunch of butterfly kisses all over his faces.</p><p>"Nothing too much I and my Tommy was just about to go celebrate my arrival in Sam's bed!" Sam squawked at this knowing it was a joke but playing along.</p><p>"I swear to the gods above and to the admin in my prison with a God complex if you mess up my bed I will add more work to Sam nooks list!" He threatened. Timedeo chuckled at the shocked expression on Tommy's face.</p><p>"You wouldn't dare. BITCH." He threatened back.</p><p>"Oh, I would!"</p><p>"DEO! DAD IS BEING A BITCH TO ME!!!" He whined latching his arms around the taller neck tighter than before and shoving his face into his collarbone or shoulder.</p><p>The others just stood there star stuck by the conversation faces tinted in pink and red. All trying to hold back their laughter.</p><p>Philza shuddered and shifted from his place when Tommy basically shouted to the world that Sam was his. <strong>Dad</strong>?</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"<em>TOMMY INNIT MINECRAFT!</em> I AM YOUR <strong><em>FATHER</em></strong> NOT HE!" He shouted fluffing up his wings and spreading them out for all to see causing the crowd to cringe at his volume, his wings, and stare at him pathetically almost.</p><p>Pity. Sorrow. </p><p>It was a downright pity. Most knew of the situation the family was in. If you could even call it a family.</p><p>There was silence for quite a bit before the blonde spoke up.</p><p>"You stopped being my so-called 'father' when you sided with my abuser..." He muttered sternly loud enough for all to hear. Some were shocked some were not.</p><p>Timedeo was furious.</p><p>"Your <strong>what</strong>?" He looked down at the blonde.</p><p>Tommy looked up at him, he hadn't told anyone about what Dream did to him in exile. Not even Tubbo. He pieced some of it together but he never ushered a clear answer from him. Sam also knew but of course, that was only because he watched over Dream. Dream talked of what he did to him like he would think they were heroic acts.</p><p>He must've forgotten.</p><p>Tommy sighed and let go of Deo who slowly put him down. Wanting an explanation from his lover.</p><p>"Dream manipulated, gaslighted, abused, and accused me of many things and many times. He told me I was his little puppet and that <strong>no one </strong>would take me from him, of course, he was wrong." He smiled sadly.</p><p>"During my exile, he would blow up my items I made every day, he would sometimes even make me blow it up myself. He said if I just listened and shut up nothing would have happened and I would be free. I was never truly free. I barely was able to eat. He beat me whenever I said something wrong or something he didn't like." The others gripped at their chests. Trying not to cry.</p><p>"He hurt me multiple times, made me question my friends and so-called family. Even causing me to try to off myself. Twice." People's eyes widened.</p><p>"TWICE?!" People shouted in unison. He nodded slowly trying to continue before he was interrupted.</p><p>"I bet you deserved it."</p><p>"You should've done it."</p><p>"You outta just jumped!"</p><p>"You deserved to be taught a lesson! You still do!" </p><p>Jack and Niki kept shouting profanities and hurting statements.</p><p>"No one ever listened to me! I lost <strong>my </strong>Wilbur because of you and your recklessness! I was ignored! I burned down that damn tree and NO ONE CARED! Except for Technoblade but he's the god of chaos the god of blood and above all a much more powerful and loyal person than you ever will be!" She yelled all her frustrations at him and he took it.</p><p>"You are the most <strong><em>S E L F I S H</em></strong> person here!" She pointed at his chest accusingly. He flinched barely. He's used to this by now. He didn't care she was right.</p><p>"If he's so loyal then join him."</p><p>"If you hate me so much kill me. Right here. Right now. Do it. I don't care. I deserve every word and insult you throw at me <strong>Dream</strong>." That name hit everyone in the gut.</p><p>He was comparing them to him.</p><p>"I deserve it. Please, please, <em>please</em> just end it! JUST MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" He was screeching and scratching at his neck. He was pulling his hair. He was screaming and screaming and he just wouldn't stop.</p><p>People began to cry. Niki stepped back and fled into Jack's arms who kept her close while plugging his ears.</p><p>Tommy fell to his knees sobbing. Deo ran to him and held him close trying to calm him down. Tubbo did the same.</p><p>Speaking soft nothings to him. Sam walked closer. Deo nodded and Sam turned into Sam nook. His ears and tail bouncing up and down as he made his way to Tommy.</p><p>Tommy looked up to hear a familiar song.</p><p>"TOMMYINNIT AS SOMEONE WHO HAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOU UNDER PROTECTION. PLEASE KNOW I GUARANTEE TO NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE AND TO PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE! PLEASE STAND UP AND FOLLOW ME TO AWESAMDUDES HOME TO REST!" He smiled very caringly at the boy who sniffed and did as told standing up still crying but was much calmer than before. He kept a steady grip on Deo.</p><p>Tubbo backed up letting Deo handle this as he would tend to anyone who needs his support.</p><p>They all crowded around the poor soul when Tommy, Sam, and Deo left. Puffy following shortly behind.</p><p>She cared for the kid like a mother of course she'd follow them.</p><p>After a few hours of settling in. Sam nook "left" and Sam joined them in the living area.</p><p>He smiled at the two sleeping soundly together cuddling in the blankets on the couch.</p><p>"God, what am I to do with them Puffy?" He asked knowing full well what the answer will range from. She smiled.</p><p>"I don't know. But I'll be damned if I let you not be there for them. The same goes for me." She giggled and playfully judged his side. </p><p>That night they all slept really well.</p><p>Tommy had his Deo and Deo had his Tommy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. NEWS MY DARLINGS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>News and an update: must read</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello hello! It's me Cuck! lol </p><p> </p><p>Never gonna get over the fact no one questions it but whatever! I was reading a friends/a reader of mines prompts and decided to make a mafia au story :D but with a twist! it'll be out soon so be on the lookout for it in the next coming week or so~ It may be problematic as well it really depends.</p><p>
  <strong>The relationships I want to put in it range from jschlatt x Wilbur, Phil x Techno, Awesamedude x Tommy or Ranboo x Tommy, Tubbo x Fundy x 5up (possibly might just take out Tubbo) and there might be others, I don't know fully yet but those are the majority ones tell me which ones you might like to see!!</strong>
</p><p>Also sorry for the delay in chapters, I do have school and such as well.</p><p>Well, I hope you guys have a great day. I'm gonna update soon!<br/><br/>Love you ya mfs &lt;333</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tubbo x Tommy - Homework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo had homework to do.</p>
<p>Tommy is bored and wants to hang with Tubbo.</p>
<p>Tubbo decided he's had enough of his whining.</p>
<p>"Just sit down Tommy."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(DEFINITELY SMUT)</p>
<p>It was 1 am when I wrote this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just had a makeout session with my wife (friend) and now she's leaning on me, telling me what to write and shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahhh- friendship am I right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lol. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo hummed as he scribbled down notes and typed away on his keyboard. They had chosen half of what the other wore that day. Tommy was wearing a button-down white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows <strike>Tubbo suggested it since it made Tommy look really mature, <em>hot</em></strike>, and tan tight-fitting cargo trousers. Tubbo had on a red hoodie that said, 'fuck you' in bold letters <strike>which he stole from Tommy he said he looked <em>cute</em> hoarding his shit</strike> and gray jean khaki shorts. They looked nice but still felt comfortable. They had just gotten to Tubbo's room after dinner with his family, Tubbo and Lani having the full downstairs, plus a few rooms upstairs for recording. So the parents said they're good night and said they'd be turning in early and not be loud.</p>
<p>It'd only been 30 minutes since Tubbo had tried to explain to Tommy that he had to catch up on some work, who immediately got all bitchy about it.</p>
<p>"Tubbbbbbooooo! I'm fucking bored. Are you done yet???" His blonde-haired friend who was currently rolling on his bed making it all messed up, whined. He'd been complaining for the last 22 minutes and it was starting to really piss off Tubbo, he loves his friend and understands that watching him do work is a little annoying but come on.</p>
<p>As much as he loved his friend he wishes he'd just relax.</p>
<p>"Tubbo 'mon big man can you just take a break and hang wit' me? We can watch a movie or play 'omethingggggggg," He groaned, leaning his head on Tubbo's shoulder, watching as his fingers type out meaningless nonsense on his keyboard, which is making tiny little clicks here and there. Tommy was becoming jittery, no he wasn't mad he was just wanting to do something with Tubbo. He had waited a whole week to be here and now he's here and Tubbo ain't doing bro things with him.</p>
<p>Clickbait irl am i right'</p>
<p>"Fucking boring typing away innit?!" He faked a sob. "If only Tubbo would pay attention to me and hang out with his <strong>BEST</strong> <strong>friend</strong>~~!" He exclaimed dramatically letting his hands fall to his side as he pouts. Tubbo rolls his eyes. Typing away still.</p>
<p>"Tommy I said already that I'll be done in an hour," He stopped, turning to Tommy who was trying his best at puppy eyes, his eyes blown and sparkly from tears, Tubbo bit his lip then sighed, "Play some Minecraft downstairs with Lani or something Toms, maybe take a nap?" He questioned leaning forward to Tommy who leaned back to avoid his gaze. He scoffed quietly and looped around plopping down on the small couch Tubbo had in his room, it was a black decently sized love seat if Tommy wanted he could sleep there but he'd have to curl into a smaller position. </p>
<p>Tubbo sighed in content as the noise from before was no more, he swirled in his chair and set back to his assignment. A good five minutes past and once again Tommy was up and being bothersome. Annoying the shit out of dear Tubbo.</p>
<p>"Tubbo, look at me, me being pretty serious you know I can't sit still for long-" He slouched, his posture worsening as he rolled on the couch, his feet dangling off a tad.</p>
<p>"Okay! Damnit, Tommy." Tubbo cursed under his breath completely stopping his task. This caused Tommy to perk up from his slumped state on the couch, his head on the arm and yammering on and on about how boring this was before Tubbo interrupted him of course.</p>
<p>"Come over 'ere and listen to what I have to say or, so god help me, I will lock you out of my room." Tommy shocked, bit back a laugh.</p>
<p>"'eems a bit demanding there Tubster." Tubbo suddenly gave a cold glare towards Tommy who yipped when a dark hue grew on his face.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine, demand accepted," Tommy mumbled, getting up and walking over to Tubbo and just an easy three steps. "What can I do for ya?" he gave a toothy grin.</p>
<p>Tubbo pushed himself a ways away from his desk and patted his lap, a few times before leaning back in his chair, patiently. Tommy narrowed his eyes and let his brows raise high in confusion.</p>
<p>"What? I'm confused- Sus much?? Sorry, Tubbo I don't know.. err- uhhh is nit sign language.. I thought you used yo hands for 'at? Mose code maybe?" Tubbo quirked an eyebrow and laughed, causing the taller to do the same but their laughs subsided quickly. Allowing an uneasy atmosphere to surround them.</p>
<p>"But jokes aside, I don't understand-" Tubbo let out a cough.</p>
<p>"Just sit down Tommy." </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"Tubbo I don't know if your high or just out of your head from looking at that fucking screen all day but I clearly am too big to sit in your lap <strong>AND</strong> that's a bit <em>weird</em> might you say?" Tubbo kept a smile of his face.</p>
<p>"I said, just <strong>sit</strong> down." Tubbo pleaded a little louder, though it sounded more like, 'if you don't sit the fuck down you don't wanna know what I'll do'. Tommy gulped. He blushed lightly and nodded hesitantly. Tubbo chirped in satisfaction as he leaned back for Tommy to sit.</p>
<p>Tommy raised his legs and was about to put them through the side holes but Tubbo stopped him and gripped his waist, he led Tommy's body, placing him in a certain position and pulling Tommy down onto his lap. One of his legs bent gently in between Tubbo's legs, kneeing his crotch, causing a groan but he ignored that and the other on the outer side of Tubbo's right clothed thigh. He was properly straddling one of Tubbo's legs. He placed his hands, heavily unsure of what to do with them or where he should, on Tubbo's shoulders and was staring down at him, flushed at the position. Tubbo still smiling but also slightly red in the cheeks.</p>
<p>"First time?" Tommy's red face grew darker.</p>
<p>"No fucking duh I've never sat on a guy's lap before Tubbo!" he giggled and snaked his hands around Tommy's waist causing a shiver from the blonde.</p>
<p>"Aren't I heavy? I should get up, I don't wanna hurt you, big man," He stumbled over few words and was looking away from Tubbo letting go of his shoulders and placing his hands on the armrests of the chair, "I don't even know how this chair is supporting us..." He grumbled under his breath.</p>
<p>Tubbo let go of his waist and grabbed at his hands, his lengthy fingers entangling with the smaller. "I want you to sit, stay, and do what I say, okay blondie?" Tommy gaped at the nickname.</p>
<p>"Blondie? Now that's just weird and rude Tubbo." Tubbo placed Tommy's hands back onto his shoulders and moved his own hands back to Tommy's waist. Sneaking them lower as he started to give Tommy a sign of what he wanted to do.</p>
<p>"You wanted my attention, so you're getting it, Toms. Now," he began to grope Tommy's ass, it wasn't big but Tubbo liked the way his friend was shaped. He traced the lines of his back pockets and the threads of his pants. Tommy was wide-eyed and staring down at his own growing erection. A lump in his throat.</p>
<p>"T-Tubbo I've never done this," he whispered half a sentence, holding back the stutters then finished it, "before." Tubbo's digit close to the clothing that was covering his unused hole which was so inexperienced, slowly passing over it then stopping. Tubbo shifted and let his right hand start to palm Tommy in the front while his other hand starting to grope his ass once again like it was a pillow or something, Tommy couldn't think about the things he'd touched like this before. Tubbo was staring at him in his confused but sexually curious state. So naive to the feelings.</p>
<p>"I want you to grind down on my leg okay?" Tommy's mouth left open as he looked into Tubbo's lust rid eyes, lust forming into his own. He'd never felt this way before and it was exciting but also very new and unknown to him. He didn't know why he felt the need to let out obscure noises or to move and move fast. He whined. Tubbo sighed. Stopping everything to try and show Tommy what he meant.</p>
<p>"Push your body down onto my leg and rub against it, try to get friction." He rolled Tommy's crotch on his leg causing Tommy to yelp. Tubbo was startled by the noise but amused.</p>
<p>"Tommy, can you make that noise again?" Tommy's face was red as a tomato.</p>
<p>"This is embarrassing Tubbo." He growled Tubbo nodded.</p>
<p>"I know but you wanted this remember? Your complaining was turning me on more and more," He let Tommy take control of his grinding as he grasped the teen's hips pushing them down suggestively. Tommy lets out tiny moans, not knowing why this felt so good. Tubbo was so intrigued. Never heard such things come from him before. It was surely an experience.</p>
<p>As Tommy quivered and tried to grind faster on Tubbo's leg, his member rubbing against it causing large amounts of friction and motion, pleasure beginning to surge throughout his entire body, his shorts were somewhat annoying but Tommy didn't say anything.</p>
<p>At the moment, Tubbo was basking in the noises as well as his view. He being shorter he could look up at Tommy even when he was trying to look away, he got an absolute dazzling view of drool falling from the blonde's plump lips as his eyes are half-lidded and cheeks a bright red. Dry-humping him like a dog. Every thrust causing him to shudder and whimper. It was so fucking cute, he knew if he said 'cute' Tommy would get bitchy though.</p>
<p>"Tommy, humping me like your in heat, god your so hot." He teased. The teen moaned. Tommy was getting desperate for more movement.</p>
<p>"T-Tubbo please, help me, please, please. Fuck~ please." He begged. Tubbo kissed what he could reach and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Can't do that, I'm afraid Tommy, just keep doing what you're doing while I work." He said pulling Tommy in closer. His shorts were scrunched up as Tommy continued to grind his ass and bulge on Tubbo's leg desperately. He tightened his hold on Tubbo's shoulder. He let his mouth hang open in an 'o' shape. Tubbo pushed as close as he could to the desk and from the side of Tommy. Maneuvering his hands to his keyboard. Exiting out of the tab and deciding just to do the assignment on his phone. He fumbled with the object and began to complete his essay.</p>
<p>Minutes past and Tommy felt close. He kept pleading to Tubbo to do something, anything but Tubbo stayed silent as he worked. Tommy was becoming annoyed. Unknowingly as he tried to speed up his grinding his pushed forward into Tubbo's crotch, causing the erection to pulse and Tubbo to let out a loud gasp. Arching his back somewhat. Tubbo didn't protest the action so Tommy did it again. Tubbo slumped and let out a moan. Tommy smirked.</p>
<p>"Now will you pay attention to me? Bitch." He quickly let out an insult before Tubbo could retort, he just groaned and sat his phone down. Suddenly with the help of Tubbo Tommy was sitting on his full lap now. His rump directly over his hard-clothed reaction, poking at him. He let out an 'eep' and Tubbo began to thrust upwards, Tommy's sight hazed as his body moved on its own, and in time with Tubbo's thrusts, he bucked his hips. Moaning with Tubbo.</p>
<p>Tubbo tried to cover Tommy's and his own mouths. Tommy was unbelievably loud. Tubbo shushed him and Tommy whined. Tommy forced Tubbo's hand away and gave out a snarky remark.</p>
<p>"I-It's not my fault you b-bitch!" He said barely above a whisper. Tubbo rolled his eyes and put his hand back over Tommy's mouth, dropping his other hand, and giving a reply.</p>
<p>"Yeah? Well, if your gonna be like that, don't forget to blame me for this then." Tommy let out a muffled, 'what do you mean?' before Tubbo bit down on Tommy's exposed collarbone. Tubbo had been unnoticeably unbuttoning the blonde's shirt the whole time. A mewl escaped his lips and he leaned forward into the brunette who bit again somewhere else sucking on the easily brusied skin, that became dark purple with every bite and small suckles. The course of moans causing Tommy to start humping Tubbo's lap. Slowly but surely to gain more pleasure.</p>
<p>Tubbo stopped and was now face to chest, Tommy's nippled and barely toned chest insight. He grabbed one of the buds and twisted it. Tommy had begun to suck at Tubbo's fingers without a second thought, still rubbing against Tubbo. Tubbo was surprised by this but let him do it. He bit on his left nipple and sucked on it softly. Tommy stopped sucking to let out a light moan.</p>
<p>"T-Tubbo?" Tubbo hummed acknowledgment as he sucked. He felt Tommy trying to get friction to no avail, </p>
<p>"I want you inside me." Tubbo gawked at the request. He stopped and let his hands drop to Tommy's thighs. Tubbo looked up at Tommy.</p>
<p>"What?" He must have misheard him.</p>
<p>"I want to ride you so fucking badly, Tubbo," he let out a hitch of his breath and leaned closer to Tubbo's face, "Please god damnit let me be your bitch and ride you!" He had a submissive look in his eyes. His cheeks tinted red and his lips lightly bruised from the constant biting. He whimpered loudly. It was as if Tommy had dog ears and a tail and that tail was wagging rapidly.</p>
<p>Tubbo could see him with a tail. Even a butt plug. He shivered just at the thought. Tommy's eyes glistened in desire.</p>
<p>"P-please?" He asked one last time. Tubbo immediately pushed Tommy off , still paying close to mind that his legs may be numb, he stumbled and leaned on the desk behind him. Tubbo decided to pull down his shorts and boxers, leaving them at his ankles, still wearing his, <strike>Tommy's</strike> hoodie. He had a good size and it made Tommy look away in a flustered mess. He was greeted with a sudden chill, Tubbo pulled his trousers down with no hesitation causing yet another interesting noise to leave the Blonde's delectable lips. A yelp or a moan, Tubbo didn't care he loved the high-pitched noises that didn't seem natural to be coming out of suck a boy and he wanted to hear more of them.</p>
<p>It was vulnerability Tommy was showing each time he made a noise like that and Tubbo wanted to see Tommy at his most vulnerable. He was already doing things he normally wouldn't because of the sexual intent so he wanted to see it all. He wanted to know everything Tommy was and did.</p>
<p>He looked up asking for permission to continue, Tommy nodded. He pulled down his boxers. he didn't have time to look before Tommy pushed Tubbo back into his chair.</p>
<p>"Fuck." He purred. Tommy didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>"I don't know why I did that, Sorry Tubbo, please help me?" He bit his nail and his knees buckled inward sorta like he was trying to hide. Sitting down Tubbo had a good look of the boy, shirt unbuttoned and pants no more. He was in a state of helplessness and was seeking guide, from Tubbo of all people. He smiled caringly as he grabbed Tommy's hand</p>
<p>"Just sit as you did earlier, right on my lap, your gonna just have to take it all in at once cause you can't squat on the chair, is that alright?" Tommy nodded.</p>
<p>"But first," Tubbo's smile turned into a smirk as he got up and pushed Tommy onto the desk moving his keyboard and papers out of the way as Tommy was directed to sit on the edge and spread his legs.</p>
<p>He flinched when Tubbo rubbed his inner thighs and he brushed his finger above Tommy's hole, he made Tommy arch his back, his dick, hole, and ass in view for Tubbo so he could have easy access. </p>
<p>"T-Tubbo I feel e-exposed. Just- Fuck- Fucking do what you're doing already." His let twitched in anticipation, his body already knows where this is going while he does not.</p>
<p>Tubbo coaxed his finger in Tommy's pre-cum and when he felt they were wet enough plunged two fingers into his hole at once, a moan echoed throughout the room. Gushing noises were the only thing other than Tommy's heavy breathing and gasps of air, that was present. Tubbo was licking his tip as he continued to finger him properly. Constant scissoring. He pushed the third in and began to pump his digits in and out. Tommy looked in between his legs and stared at Tubbo, his eyes full of lust as he watched Tubbo suck his tip and pump his gushing hole. Desperately clinging to the digits inside.</p>
<p>"Tubbo!?" He was pumping close to a certain area and that was sending Tommy of his rockers. An alarm was going off inside of him.</p>
<p>"N-nor there, please! God- It feels too good, no~ A-Ah~" He wanted tried to get Tubbo to stop sucking, to stop pumping in and out but all he could do was stare. His legs trembling.</p>
<p>Tubbo knew what he was close to, Tommy wasn't prepped enough though so he continued, in tell suddenly Tommy squealed. Tubbo was the one with wide eyes now. He looked up directly into Tommy's face his mouth hung open wide and his eyes closed, his elbows holding him up. Tubbo wanted him to lay down.</p>
<p>"Ahh~ T-tubbo please stop~ I d-don't want to go like this~"</p>
<p>Tubbo understood now. With a pop he stopped sucking on the member and slowed down his fingering Tommy's opened his eyes and hummed, thankful. He took out his digits his body not very pleased with that. Tubbo gave Tommy a minute, as he took in the sight once again. He loved looking at Tommy. It made him feel really empowered that he could make the other like this. They'd only done this once before and the farthest they went was french kissing so this was new to Tommy and shit did it make Tubbo glad to be Tommy's.</p>
<p>They were technically not together but he hoped they would be one day. He did get annoyed at times, easily forgetting that they clearly had feelings for the other almost all the time as they hung out and act per usual. Tommy being the childish teen he was with a loud mouth and Tubbo being the sickly dark but kind introvert. They were best friends. They both wanted to be more though. After tonight he knew they'd be more.</p>
<p>He sure hoped they would especially after seeing Tommy like <strong>this</strong>. All spread out and obedient for him.</p>
<p>He heard Tommy speak up.</p>
<p>"I want you to be inside me now dickhead! You there?" Tubbo laughed.</p>
<p>"Where did the other Tommy go?" He asked with a fake lace of sadness. Tommy glared.</p>
<p>"'e's still here, just getting bloody impatient, I also w-want you to stop looking at me-me..." He flushed and gave a side glance, trying to compose himself as he spoke. "Me cock like it's fucking candy <em>Tubbo</em>." Tubbo was now flushed as well. He said his name seductively, with or without meaning to either way it went straight to his dick. </p>
<p>"S-sorry. I m-mean your really big, and you taste fantastic. So~" He tried to make it sound like a compliment. Tommy was a stuttering mess. Him still be out and in the open like this made him falter in replying.</p>
<p>"F-Fuck you. Just help me off this god damn desk." He stammered. Tubbo sighed and grabbed at Tommy's waist causing a shiver as he pulled Tommy closer to him, hoping to god that Tommy can stand, which he can, he just can't walk from the trembling. He held Tommy's waist as he sat back in the chair, his hard-on Tommy gulped at.</p>
<p>"You can just sit down now as you did earlier there's room behind my back so you can wrap your legs around my waist. Okay?" Tommy bobbed his head in a nod. He gripped Tubbos shoulders and Tubbo gave him a reassuring stare. Tommy took a deep breath and then quickly sat down on Tubbo's dick, a loud erotic moan erupted through him as toes curled, instead of wrapping his legs around Tubbo's waist he staddled him again. His hole now penetrated. Tubbo moved and with the permission of Tommy began to thrust upwards. Tommy's breathing hitched and he let out a sob. Tubbo bit his lip and grunted every time Tommy would roll his hips back and forth slowly. Tubbo gasped and let out low moans.</p>
<p>"Tommy~" Tommy nodded aggressively and continued to roll his hips, bouncing here and then. All while they made direct eye-contact. Tubbo wanting to see all the pretty messy faces Tommy made, and Tommy just wanting him to stare, even if it made him feel small.</p>
<p>Lewd noises coming from Tommy's mouth.</p>
<p>"Ah! Tommy moaned with each touch Tubbo gave him. Tommy wanted to please Tubbo too but the hoodie was in his way. Tubbo gripped his hips and began to make Tommy bounce up and down. Tommy's eyes widen and he scratches at Tubbo's back. Tubbo let one of his hands sneak towards Tommy's member and stroke it quickly. Tommy was close and Tubbo hadn't even found his 'spot' but not even five seconds later Tommy began to tremble and slow his bounces.</p>
<p>"Tubbo! Ah~ Y-you found it! mmh~" He moaned into the shorters neck. Hot breathe trickling down it.</p>
<p>Tubbo kissed his chest and began to quicken both his strokes and thrusting. Tommy was going to cum any second and he wanted to finish with him so he began to lean forward allowing more friction, the slapping louder.</p>
<p>"Fuck!"</p>
<p>"Tommy~"</p>
<p>"T-Tub-bo~ Ahhh~"</p>
<p>They were both going to climax. Tubbo rubbed Tommy's slit and that was that. Tommy was going to cum, but he didn't. Tommy's eyes rolled back and he was trembling like a engine.</p>
<p>"T-tubboo~! I-I need t-to cum! Fuck~" Tubbo moaned and let the sticky substance shoot into Tommy, who screamed in pleasure, his walls tightening around Tubbo's dick. He hadn't cam and his body was becoming hot. Too hot.</p>
<p>"Tommy I want you to make so many noises~" He purred. as he rubbed the slit and kept thrusting into him even if his walls were squeezing him. Tommy had a string of erotic and lewd moans in reply.</p>
<p>"come on."</p>
<p>Tommy needed to cum and he squirmed, squealed. Begged to cum. Tubbo finally gave in. As he let go of the slit strings amount of cum splat onto both their chests.</p>
<p>"<em>FUCK</em>! <em>Toby</em>!" He screamed his name.</p>
<p>Yep, they were totally going to be scolded. </p>
<p>Minutes passed in silence. Only the beating of their hearts could be heard as they listened close.</p>
<p>"Tommy you did amazing~" Tommy smiled. he let out a quiet threat, 'next time I'll make you squeal you bitch'. Tubbo giggled and went limp while holding Tommy.</p>
<p>The door was locked so no one would just walk in. </p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, you can fuck me all you want after we take a good nap and I finish my fucking essay," Tommy grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End. &lt;3<em> (I'm going to bed now Not my usual style this was slow-paced.)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Friends can kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chill.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Technoblade x Tommyinnit - Box (that's it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Fucking move!"</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>Tommy was flushed and panicked. He was stuck and stuck in a tight space with Techno no less. God this was the worst fucking day ever.</p><p>"Stop moving." Monotone as ever.</p><p>"Fuck you! You're not the who's severely claustro-fuckin-phobic AND has their fucking arse in their ex-brother's face!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(SMUT I GUESS)</p><p>Inspired by a wonderful prompt :)</p><p>(a few more of these coming out today and tomorrow so be ready!)</p><p>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380296/chapters/72174408 by Anonymous</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A click of a lock echoed through the tiny box.</p><p>Tommy and Techno had been fighting when suddenly from Tommy's messing with the door a zombie villager came in and caught both off guard. Techno not being prepared to suddenly be pushed into one of his crates or hear the yelp of a blonde also fall into the box. The moving inside cause the top to shut, the lock still have been on it when it closed, due to Techno's paranoia of losing items, it locked, wait no double locked. He regrets being so paranoid now. Only to be opened with a key, which he did not have. He tried to push it open but nothing happened.</p><p>It was sturdy and a good crate he didn't want to break it but he also didn't want to be stuck like this forever.</p><p>"Are we trapped?!" Techno forgot he was here. Techno gave a low growl. Tommy's eyes widened. He started to bang on the top of the box. His shifting all-around was causing the box to rock back and forth.</p><p>"No, no, no! Get me out of here!" Techno scoffed, barely rolling an eye at his antics. "Tubbo!? Tubbo! Tubbboooo!" His hollering of his closest friend was not helping. It was irritating Techno though.</p><p>"He's not here and even if he was he can't hear you." Tommy looked back to Techno dread dead clear on his face, his eyes wide and he looked like he wanted to throw up, it took Techno back a bit. He hadn't seen such emotion on the younger face in years. He had seen something similar during the fight for L'manberg when he had sided with Pogtopia, reluctantly, of course.</p><p>"Calm down." Techno simply suggested. Not aware of what was going on, he needn't care. However when he did become silent, shakey breathes became unmistakable. Tommy began to hyperventilate. Wait, hyperventilate? He started to tremble.</p><p>"Tommy?"</p><p>Said teen began to bang and shift around, ignoring Techno's cold protests.</p><p>"It's going to-" and before he could finish the box to roll down the stairs, Techno hitting his head over and over while Tommy was just hitting into the walls, it was a small cramped closed in space, albeit he was able to move it even in such a spot. Once it stopped, Techno was sure they had. They found themselves in a bit, awkward position to say the least.</p><p>The blonde tried to get up but couldn't. Techno not budging. He couldn't, his size was aginst him today, he had to deform from his pig form and turn into only his half-breed. Even if he could move he wouldn't. He did <em>not</em> want to think about the severe consequences that would follow if he did. The voices were stirring, he tried to push them aside and forget they even existed.</p><p>"Fucking move!"</p><p>"I can't"</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Tommy was flushed and panicked. He was stuck and stuck in a tight space with Techno no less. God this was the worst fucking day ever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop moving." Monotone as ever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck you! 'ou're not the one who is severely claustro-fuckin-phobic <strong>AND</strong> has their fucking arse in their ex-brother's face!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hot breath against his genitals tingled throughout his entire body. Tusks dangerously close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy shuddered audibly. His bulge tightening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Could you at least TRY to move your f-face?" He scolded himself for stuttering but he didn't want to be a big puss about this. He needed to relax which is considerably hard regarding the circumstances.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tommy." Tommy's head shot up as a low snarl or maybe growl came from the hybrid. A 'tsk' sounded through the box. Tommy gulped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just want you to stop breathing on me man parts-" His outburst of an explanation was interrupted when a hand tenderly and almost fondly landed on his ass, giving a little squeeze. He let out a yelp and tried to look back at Techno. He found himself even closer to Techno now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Techno-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your claustrophobic?" Another light squeeze. Tommy's breath hitched.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"S-stop- Yes I am! Fucking stop touching me like that!" He groaned and tried to wiggle away. A poke then two then three. Tommy squirmed, irises shrinking with every poke to his bulge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop moving."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop <em>touching</em> me then you fucking pinkie pie pig BITCH!!" He barked. Rage evident in his voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Techno sighed. "You need to chill first."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't chill when my rump is in your vicinity? Area of your ugly arse face!" He argued. British accent thicker than usual as his curses rung through the box. Techno pushed Tommy's ass away from him, causing Tommy's face to collide with the bottom of the box.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ow! Watch it TechnO!" He squeaked 'pathetically', it wasn't pathetic to Techno, Tommy thought he sounded unbelievably weak and pitiful Techno just saw him as surprised nothing more, and blushed when he felt his cargo pants drop. He felt exposed, which he was. As soon as his pants dropped Techno's claw began poking at his boxers, the boxers slowly slid down his slim legs revealing a pink hole and his slightly hard member. He heard a familiar tut and 'oink' which made Tommy shrink, that was NOT his piglin side this time around. All Techno. Was he going to be killed!?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"T-Techno we can talk about this!! Please? Don't hurt me please, please, please! Techno please-" He yelled, begging while trying to sit up but he couldn't, the box was too small without the help of Techno he couldn't move and two firm hands holding onto his thighs, keeping them spread apart and his ass stayed in the air. He felt something incredibly slimy and sand-paper-like make its way inside his slick hole. A moan slipped from Tommy's mouth and he bucked his hips. This didn't hurt but he was heavily distracted by the fact his ex-brother and now sworn arch-nemesis was face deep in his manly parts, licking him up and down like he was a plate with leftover grease or servings on it, and god it felt so good, weird, wrong even but so good. As much as he hates to admit it he enjoyed what Techno was doing, he didn't even understand fully what was going on but he didn't care.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He began to pant as the long tongue inside of him ventured far and deep inside of him. Touching and covering all over, saliva beginning to drip from his hole. Tommy's moans were quiet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was red and sweaty. Techno backs up to watch as Tommy's bulge grew and Tommy's hole twitched with anticipation obviously expecting more, or wanting more. He wouldn't continue unless Tommy allowed him to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want me to continue Tom Toms?" He asked teasingly, poking the inside of Tommy's thigh. He wiggled his hips and groaned. The nickname all his so-called family used for him in private to tease him made him want Techno to say it again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"F-Fucking.." He panted, a lump in his throat, he felt warm. "J-Just do what you w-want you sick bastard." He hissed. Techno grunted happily. His smirk disappeared as he started back up at licking his hole nice and good. Tommy scratched at the bottom of the crate and whimpered. He pushed up, making his tongue go deeper, Techno let him roll his hips and such as he cleaned him out. Holding him still when he wanted to. When he was finished Tommy was a panting mess. Ass dripping with saliva and dick hard and covered in pre-cum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why don't I help you with that?" He offered. Tommy's eyes widen when he felt a hand slink around his member and begin to softly stroke him up and down. He moaned acutely loud into the corner where his face was pushed into. Eyes now shut tight and his mouth let agape. His knuckles turned white as Techno quickened his stroking pace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"G-god <em>Techno.</em>" He groaned out his name. His tinier moans syncing with the pattern of strokes Techno gave. He felt close, overwhelmingly close. He became dazed as the strokes grew faster and sloppier. He moaned lewdly with one last thrust caused him to cum onto Techno's lap, onto his button-down shirt as well. Tommy let out a croak. As he lowered his ass. Techno began to chant sweet nothing, rubbing his back and thighs with care.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, Tommy was undeniably relaxed. With both of their efforts, they were able to position themselves into a comfortable cuddle spot. Tommy's pants were pulled back up. Techno shirt though was thrown to the side of him, dirty of course. He let Tommy complain about it for a few minutes before he quieted him down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up nerd and sleep." He glared playfully at the blonde who 'tsk'd and pouted, letting himself curl up closer. It'd only be a matter of time before Ranboo or Phil would be back and able to get them out of the box. Obviously, they will be questioned but all Technoblade wanted to do was let the younger rest. He knew that if he didn't distract him he would've had a panic attack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed contently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He could get used to this, as long as Tommy allows him to. Hopefully, he'll grant the pleasure to Techno. It was a pleasure to both actually. The snoring of Theseus proved him correct. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The End.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe, Techno and Tommy ina box what will they do?</p><p> </p><p>Apparently have sex.</p><p> </p><p>lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tommyinnit x ??? - I kissed a boy! Well maybe 3...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy's first-party and there was bound to be some shit to happen along the way.</p><p>Drunk and singing, I kissed a girl/guy by Katy blah-blah-whats-her-face in front of a huge crowd wasn't something he expected but who gave a flying fuck?</p><p>Apparently the three people he least expected to see at a party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(LEMON; problematic/consenal) (Song-fic sorta)<br/>It's more like a club/pub they're at but it's a party so yeah-</p><p>This is an au. Some people are hybrids some are normal people, some can transport themselves into games or appear like they are in a game and some choose to stay where they are and be ordinary or as ordinary as they can be! It's like an inner dimension between reality and make-believe~ You choose what and who you want to be!</p><p>Tommy (18): <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/446560119299391197/"><strong>I thought it fit him perfectly</strong></a> Isn't a hybrid, but since his mother was Tanuki and father unknown cause dead (lol) he had grown to have raccoon instincts. He likes little trinkets, anything sharp or shiny, stealing and he hisses, growls bares his teeth, etc... But so far no physical features other than slightly sharper teeth and better night vision &amp; hearing. Known for parkour and loud brash personality, virtually a soldier/weaponsmith who's been in a few "wars" and gets paid to supply people with his goods. (6'2)<br/>Wilbur (25): <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/42080577759756114/"><strong>look at him he a swag boy</strong></a> Beanie also. Isn't a hyrbid but gets told he could be a wolf hybrid if he wanted to since his relatives are ranging from foxes to dogs, a chemical can be given to people who want to be hybrids but he doesn't wanna, he's a musician, adopted a kid but the kid moved out cause he was a fox and well they here grow faster then any other hybrid. He, philza, and Techno, virtually are hunters. They hunt who hunt hybrids. Known for his music and leadership, wanted to start a server but couldn't, couldn't pay for it, now he can but just chooses not to because of Phil and Techno. (6'5)<br/>Philza (30): <a href="https://www.pinterest.se/pin/427912402085603584/"><strong>he a classy man, wearing his own merch. Well sorta</strong></a> He has his gray wings/bird hybrid as well and has his bucket hat. Can see glass but certain types of glass in windows make him confused, likes shiny objects, has good vision. Known for his builds and having a 5-year server so people respect him when they recognize him. Hunter alongside Wilbur and Techno. (5'11-6'0)<br/>Techno (21): <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/751819731541383500/"><strong>He a fucking emo sometimes you know?</strong></a> He's a pig hybrid! Has a tail and ears, pink long hair, wears glasses when he wants to. Has a habit of getting dirty, loves bacon (cannibalism is his thing). Good with a blade. He snorts when he groans or is irritated, annoyed, intrigued, and snarls a lot. Can sometimes be very possessive. Virtually, Hunter with the other two idiots had started a few "wars" and used to be a royal but decided to just leave. When in a game has a choice to become full piglin if he does he's 8'3 to 9'0 feet tall. (6'3)<br/>Minx (21): <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.kr/pin/1105352302262267269/"><strong>minx cute</strong></a> She's not a hybrid. Virtually owns a potions shop and helps Tommy out with his weapons but barely, she just paints the handles for swords, axes, bows for him. She changes her hair color whenever she drinks a potion too! (5'11)</p><p>They all know each other through friends and know somewhat of each other. Hang sometimes with the Dream Team. When together they get really chaotic and protective over Tommy. Feel like his family but.. something else as well~ Tommy had a crush on them for a while just was to oblivious to know if it was 'that' feeling or hormones and shit. Minx is just crushing on a barista the whole time.</p><p>I'd explain it more but you guys probably just want to read the oneshot. Hope you like this au. Might make more on it.</p><p>Start the song when you see dialogue,</p><p> <strong>like this (bolded).</strong></p><p>That's them singing the song. Sometimes certain parts of the song will be skipped for plot or regular dialogue, etc...</p><p>Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOqYR-hYqsc"><strong>I kissed a Goy (I kissed a Girl/boy mashup)</strong></a></p><p>Enjoy my dears!~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy's body swayed, a toothy smile glued to his face, intoxicated and unaware of what the hell he was doing and holding his friend, Minx's hand. She winked to him and gave a hearty laugh as Tommy just rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand as they waited for their turn.</p><p>It was his first time, being at a party and Minx insisted since she was visiting Niki just a few days ago, to take him to his first. He didn't say no of course. He wanted to see what the fuss was about. <br/><br/>As he was busy in the middle of a crowd, listening to people sing while taking swigs of Smirnoff, cocktails given to him, and cheap beer. Whatever Minx said was a good try. Thank the heavens Minx was there, she's a tough cookie, drink a whole bottle without needing to piss or throwup. As he was chatting away with a few people while Minx was talking to a girl a little ways away. He coughed when the girl walked away with a tiny piece of paper. A few seconds later, three familiar faces walk into the Pub.</p><p>The little bell jingles and they are greeted with a few 'Hello's' and some waves, a few pats on the back from drunken men, skanks, and some flirtatious women. A brunette who looked the tallest walked in first, holding the door open for a pink-haired fella who was on his phone and a blonde, the shortest, who 'thanked him and lead the two to the side, near some stoles and closer to the actual bar.</p><p>"Phil I still don't understand why your wearing your fucking 'merch'. I mean come on even Techno dressed decently!" The blonde, Phil rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Mate, I don't care too much for parties, you know this." He gave a simple excuse while sighing. His wings clasped tight to his back. He brushed his white and green striped bucket hat. Adjusting his bracelets and sweatbands on his wrists.</p><p>"Is it cause your old?" The pinkette off to the side of them, scrolling quietly on his phone added. The tall brunette laughed and Phil chortled darkly.</p><p>"You looking for getting beat Techno?" He said very gently passive-aggressively while looking back to the pink-haired identified supposedly as Techno. Techno gave a thumbs up, his gaze not leaving the black box, shining blue-tinted light on his face.</p><p>The brunette snatched the phone from Techno.</p><p>"You need to not worry about your phone and pay attention to us Tech." He smirked at the other. He looked up at the other dead straight in the eyes glaring at him, silently demanding he give it back but after a few seconds of nothing and just silence he gave up, his nostrils flared and he let out a quiet snort, letting his glare fall.</p><p>"Fine Wilburrrr." He exhibited his irritation by rolling the 'r' crossing his arms, his black shirt clung tight to his body, he was not a very social person and crowds made him anxious, his muscles slightly tense, he started tapping the wood flooring while leaning on the wall. "What are we even supposed to do here, this is useless being here and just standing," Techno stated, asking a question.<br/><br/>The taller, now recognized to be Wilbur, looked around, taking a small sip of the flask he had in his pocket then putting it back in his coat pocket.</p><p>"Maybe go check out the karaoke or dance?" Phil nodded with a small smile and Techno said a quiet, 'sure.' The music around them roared, the stomping of feet and people roaming around flourishing with one another. Wilbur looked up to the second floor, seeing a man staring at him with desire. He grimaced but kept a calm and collected manner, giving a flat smile up at the man who howled. Wilbur turned back to the other two.</p><p>'Ah ha!' He had an idea.<br/><br/>"Maybe we'll see a cutie~?" He breathed. Being the cunning-stupid son-of-a-bitch he was they knew he was only trying to lighten the mood with a sly joke, at first anyway. Phil and Techno gaped at him.<br/><br/>"I'm kidding-" Phil's wings puffed up and he glared at him, Wilbur continued, "but if we did, come on. It wouldn't hurt to experiment would it?" He suggested, motioning to the forms around them, talking and drinking like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>'As long as we didn't run into some smart-ass then maybe experimenting wouldn't be bad.'<br/><br/>Their conversation grew distant we come back to the blonde teenager getting ready to stand on stage.</p><p>"Are you sure we should do this Minx?" She nodded excitedly. </p><p>"Come on! Lot's fucking go- Don't be a pussy," Her eyes narrowed and her frown curved into a devilish smirk. He groaned, letting her drag him onto the stage, she typed in the song and it accepted. She nudged a microphone into his pale hands and he gulped. The crowd cheered, trying to encourage him. He grunted, giggling almost, softly. Some recognized the guy but didn't comment on it for that he was abso-fucking-lutely appreciative for that, but he was at the moment more worried about making a complete fool of himself.</p><p>"Minx-" "No. You are doing this- Plus ma-hay-be you'll attract fine-looking las or lad's~" She teased. "Now shut up and let the beat flow through you and you know damn well what to do when the song plays. I got to talk to someone real quick." His cheeks puffed out and his ears became a tad red. She ran off the stage and towards the barista or whatever the girl was, from earlier.</p><p>He looked back to the crowd. It was growing large, they waited for them to start. He looked at the crowd and pointed at someone holding some whiskey. The person looked at the bottle then him, smiling then carefully threw him it. He caught it with ease which made the crowd 'oo' and 'awe' concentrated with his actions as he twirled the drink spinning around trying to steady the drink, mic in one hand and the drink in the other.<br/><br/>He whistled, looking at the whiskey with greed. Surely middle-class at the very least. Without warning he began to drink it, keeping it high as he tiled his head back, allowing the savory-sweet intoxication to take over, downing the rest of the burning liquid.<br/><br/>He let out a refreshed sigh. Minx tapped his shoulder. He tossed the bottle onto the floor then glanced back at Minx who looked up at him, hands behind her back, gripping onto the mic, her dark purple hair and eyes glistening in the blinding flashing lights, she pouted, a pleading look in her eyes. He sighed giving a curt nod before she.</p><p>"YES! Lot's do 'hiss thing." She let the rest of the current song finish before queuing an audience member to hit the box on the stage, which let the stage light shine on them, bright, he murmured.</p><p>'She had to make this s big deal didn't she?' He complained to himself. Waiting impatiently for her. She laughed.<br/><br/>Immediately when it started he knew what song this was, he let out a hoarse hysterical laugh. <strong>(Not them singing yet but start the music now)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"You didn't." He blurted. </strong>
</p><p>"I did." She replied. Hitting his back.</p><p>The sudden intro made him stumble over his words.</p><p>He cleared his throat.</p><p>
  <strong>"This was never the way I planned," </strong>
</p><p><strong>"Not,</strong> <strong>my, intention,"</strong></p><p><strong>"I got so brave," </strong>Tommy glared daggers at her.</p><p><strong>"Lost, my discretion~"</strong> <strong><br/></strong></p><p><strong>"It's not what, I'm used to." </strong>Minx hummed, nudging Tommy.</p><p>They turned to the other, in sync singing together, hips swinging.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm curi~ ious for youuu~" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Caught,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"My."</strong>
</p><p><em>'Attention-'</em> The three hunter's jaws dropped.</p><p><strong>"I kissed a boy/girl!"</strong> Their vocals squeaked, no one cared.</p><p>Tommy let his eyes skim the crowd, he rolled his hips with hers.</p><p><strong>"-cherry chapstick," </strong>Tommy licked his lips.</p><p>Minx purred.</p><p>
  <strong>"I kissed a boy/girl!" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Just to try it," </strong>
</p><p>They danced around the stage.</p><p><strong>"-boy/girlfriend don't mind it." </strong>Tommy crouched down a bit to look straight into Minx's eyes as he entangled their hands, pulling her in.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Tommy noticed something in the crowd.<strong><br/></strong></p><p><strong>"Don't mean I'm in love to, night-" </strong>They pointed at the crowd and motioned their index finger side-to-side.</p><p><strong>"-boy/girl and, I liked it!" </strong>Going their separate ways and strolling to the front.</p><p>They waited a few seconds.</p><p>
  <strong>"I liked it~" </strong>
</p><p>Tommy relaxed his shoulders taking off his sweatshirt, showcasing a black tanktop, toned scarred skin, and bandages exposed.</p><p>Three's eyes widen.</p><p>The cheers grew louder.</p><p>
  <strong>"No,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't even know your name,"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"It, doesn't matter." </strong>They shook their heads.</p><p><strong>"Your my experi- mental game, just, human nature," </strong>They shrugged, Minx smirking at Tommy as he did.</p><p><strong>"It's not what, good boys/girls do~" </strong>They cried out, scooting closer to each other.</p><p><strong>"-how they should behave." </strong>They tilted their heads to the side, bumping one another, frowning.<strong><br/></strong></p><p><strong>"Confused~" </strong>They shook their heads rapidly, hair swinging.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hard, tooo OBEYY!"</strong>
</p><p>They jumped up and down, the crowd joining in.</p><p>
  <strong>"I kissed a girl/boy! And I liked it!"</strong>
</p><p>'Wait... Is that?' 'No.'</p><p>
  <strong>"-chapstick!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I kissed a boy/girl, just to try it~"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hope my girl/boyfriend don't mind it!"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"It felt so wrong, it felt so right," </strong>Tommy threw his hand in the air pumping it. </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm in love to, night~"</strong>
</p><p>The three were mesmerized.</p><p>
  <strong>"-girl/boy"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"And I liked it!" </strong>"IS THAT TOMMY?"</p><p>The blonde looked up to the sound of his name.</p><p>
  <strong>"I liked it~"</strong>
</p><p>'He looks,' "Amazing." "Cute?" "Perfect~," They all said in harmony, they couldn't think like that.</p><p>They looked at one another in amusement.</p><p><strong>"So, kissable" </strong>Tommy's hands grazed his lips and face.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hard to resist, so touchable."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"D-To got to~ Deny itt~!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ain't no big deal!"</strong>
</p><p>Tommy gasped when he saw their faces clearly, he continued to sing but he was beginning to get anxious.</p><p>'Fuck- Oh no there here!?'</p><p>
  <strong>"I kissed a boy/girl!"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"And I liked it~" </strong>'Did he?'</p><p>
  <strong>"-of his/her cherry chapstick"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I kissed a girl/boy, just to try ittt~"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hope my girl/boyfriend don't mind it!"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"It felt so," </strong>'Wrong.'</p><p>'But why is my heartache when I deny it?'</p><p><strong>"Don't mean I-I'm in love to, night,"</strong> Tommy said frantically gripping at his chest.</p><p>
  <strong>"I kissed a boy/girl and I liked it!?"</strong>
</p><p>He froze making eye contact with them. With sudden confidence, he leaned closer to his mic.</p><p><strong>"I liked it~" </strong>He sang, finding the guts to wink at them. The crowd went berserk. He laughed loudly when Minx threw herself onto his back. She was able to do this cause of the height difference. Tommy hissed. "Watch for my throat and my poor bandages," She kept trying to swing herself. "Hey!" He snapped at her playfully.</p><p>"Jesus trying to kill me? After alllll we've been through?" He faked a weep and sighed dramatically. His hands falling from his face to her hands, keeping her upright on his back.</p><p>"You were amazing Toms!" She cheered, the crowd applauded in approval, obviously satisfied with their "performance". Tommy's ears turned a bright red and his face became contrasted. He became somewhat quiet and skittish in front of the audience, deciding on looking away from the crowd to study his oh-so-interesting feet, like just wow! You could tell how sarcastic that sentence was, and if you didn't I'm disapointiuted. </p><p>He mumbled a 'thanks.' before remembering why he sang it so passionately at the end. He yelped when he caught the stares of the three from earlier.</p><p>She went on mumbling about how she knew he could do this and that he was really good, acted as if he was the one who made the song or something-something he wasn't paying attention to her because when he drew back to look at the crowd he notices back the three hunters from earlier, talking. The wanker was messing with his jacket, piggy was shoving his hands in his pockets and Mr. Minecraft was shuffling his wings and trying to calm the other two down. They looked, panicked? He couldn't describe the exact looks on their faces but the only thing he wondered was, 'Why the hell are they here anyway?!'</p><p>"Hey? Is that Wilbur, Pinky pie, and Philza?" Minx asked, pointing to them indicating their appearance in the crowd. He snickered to himself when he referred to the pink-haired one as 'Pinky Pie' seeing as she didn't know him well. The crowd calmed down when they got off the stage. Tommy fiddled with his sweatshirt, the red similar to his face.</p><p>Before he could register anything he was being once again dragged by Minx, he started to get nauseous all the spirits finally getting to him, hitting him in the gut. And it was hitting him, <em>hard.</em></p><p>He burped and Minx rolled her eyes, excusing him. As he slurred a 'sorry'.</p><p>Why couldn't he have gotten this way before karaoke?</p><p>He groaned.</p><p>"Well look at this, the duo to reckoned with?"</p><p>Tommy gulped. He recognized that voice.</p><p>"Wilbur."</p><p>"That'd be me, Tommy." He chuckled.</p><p>"Was that you guys on stage? You did really well for not being able to sing anything else-" he joked. Phil hit him playfully and motioned to Tommy, who was slumped on Minx. She cringed at the weight.</p><p>"Y-You fuck-arssss bitch." He hiccuped, hissing slightly. The three before him snickered.</p><p>"Minx why don't you leave the little drunk over here with us and go hang with that girl who's giving you the 'look'." He wiggled his eyebrows and Minx snorted.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever, make sure thus dork 'oesn't throw up 'r start fucking jerking off to any hot guys and unsuspecting cute girls." She teased the blonde who bite at her finger.</p><p>"Fuck you too," He said in a sing-song tone as he was dropped into the hands of Wilbur who gave a light-hearted amused laugh, he looked past him to see Phil with a light smile and Techno, who waved. Wilbur draped him around his shoulders and began to walk to a booth in the back so the music wasn't as loud and the fewer people there were the more they could talk with the teen. Tommy began cursing under his breath.</p><p>"You okay there mate?" Phil asked concerned.</p><p>"Just- Fine, shouldn't have drunk, drank?? So m-much then sang my bloody heart out, I knew something would go horrid-fucking-wrong-wrong." He whined. Leaning on Wilbur and Techno who let him without complaint. He smelled, Techno decided to sniff him, his nostrils close to his bed of hair.</p><p>"You smell of whiskey and... Strawberries?"</p><p>"I used Minx's shampoo- Which she stole from Niki, who bought it from Etsy." He explained, folding his legs up and dropping his sweatshirt onto the table. Phil grabbed it and folded it neatly. Placing it beside him.</p><p>"Wilbur if you don't put down that camera this second I will kill you, you bitch." He said, giving Wilbur a side glare. Tommy closed his eyes and snuggled into Techno's side.</p><p>'Warm.'</p><p>A little click could be heard. Tommy's eyes shot back open.</p><p>"Cheeseee?" Tommy </p><p>Techno pulled out a silver bracelet with blue crystal bead quickly catching Tommy's attention, and Phil's Tommy snatched it from his hands before Phil could, who pouted promptly grumbling.</p><p>Techno snorted in intrigued by both their actions, he got out another shiny item, this time he handed it to Phil who just stared at it for a good while, poking at it with a feather and chirping in glee. Tommy started nibbling on the bracelet as if it was food, pulling at the beads. He put it on his wrist and just watched it closely the dim light reflecting off it.</p><p>"You two sure like shiny objects huh?" Techno hummed.</p><p>Tommy was too busy watching the shiny but Phil nodded. His wings drew up and hung over him like a shield.</p><p>Tommy shook his head and sat up.</p><p>"I just remember something."</p><p>They looked at him in puzzlement and concern.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I-" Tommy's ears turned red real quickly. Tommy tried to cover them before they noticed but it was too late.</p><p>"Aw, your ears are red- Did little ol' Tom Tom get flustered about something?" Tommy looked away, his hands covering his ears.</p><p>"That is so adorable."</p><p>"Mmm." Techno agreed. Tommy was blushing a beat red.</p><p>"That's fucked, don't gang up on me like that." He complained. Glaring at all of them. They just ruffled his hair in conjunction. </p><p>He leaned into the touch.</p><p>"Okay, now this is just getting better and better."</p><p>"You have drugged me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Techno you drugged me didn't you?" Techno's eyes widened then he scoffed.</p><p>"How would I have drugged you?"</p><p>"The shiny!" Tommy replied loudly. Phil cooed.</p><p>"That would be very possible." Phil turned to his shiny hoop agreeing, he was suspicious of the shiny now too.</p><p>"Okay, you two he didn't do anything to the items you have, Tommy, you're not drugged. Shut up. Phil, it's not drugged you should know that." He smirked. Rolling his eyes and rubbing his temples.</p><p>Phil chuckled.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Silence. The distant music was noisy and the shifting of Tommy was the only thing present. He stopped and peered up to Wilbur.</p><p>"Kiss me."</p><p>The three people in the booth stared at the blonde in shock.</p><p>"Tommy wha-" Before Wilbur could finish his sentence Tommy sprang into his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck, and as he kissed him roughly, it was sloppy but warm and welcoming. Tommy moaned into the kiss.</p><p>Phil and Techno just baffled and turned on by the noises coming from both the blonde and Brunette, who was starting to push Tommy onto Techno. They blushed. Tommy separated the kiss and giggled.</p><p>"Fuck I always wanted to do that~" He whispered. He let go of Wilbur and scooted to Techno, who turned around to grab at the younger, pulling him into another sloppy but this time more passionate kiss.</p><p>Techno groaned when Tommy pushed himself forward kneeing his hard-on.</p><p>Phil and Wilbur sat there, Wilbur was trying to catch his breath and Phil was just staring at his ring, trying to distract himself.</p><p>'This felt wrong?'</p><p>'Did Tommy really want this or is he just really drunk?'</p><p>"Phil-" He looked up to the call of his name then was abruptly enveloped into a kiss by Tommy who gripped his chin gingerly. Phil's eyes grew sharp when Tommy backed away. His wings spread apart and puffed up in a fuss.</p><p>"Okay. Fuck. Sorry I had to get that off me chest." He looked away from them and fiddled with his thumbs.</p><p>"You had to get kissing us off your chest?" Wilbur mused. Tommy hesitantly nodded. They all sighed and glanced back to one another then as Phil reached for his hands, Wilbur and Techno gave him a side hug.</p><p>"If you liked us you could've just asked us out."</p><p>Tommy became bashful.</p><p>"I knew that dickhead! I-I only really realized entirely tonight, when I caught you in the audience. Funny isn't it?"</p><p>They laughed along with him.</p><p>"Guess I won't be jerking off to any girls or guys who pass by now huh?"</p><p>"No. We'd fuck you up and them up if you even looked up them with the look you gave me, Techno and Wilbur," Phil said suddenly. Tommy yelped.</p><p>"I-I- Fuck you. Can you just guys just take me home? Minx has her car, and I see her over there making out with the barista." He pointed behind Wilbur.</p><p>They whistled, 'damn'.</p><p>"I mean I don't see why not but I think just taking you home with us instead is a better idea!" Wilbur exclaimed getting out of the booth and standing up.</p><p>"What? I am not going home with you guys-"</p><p>"Too late!" Wilbur said as he picked up Tommy, throwing him onto his back as if he was giving him a piggy-back. Wilbur held him up by his bum.<br/><br/>"WILBUR!? PUT ME DOWN!"</p><p>He felt someone grope his ass which made Tommy quiet down with a squeal.</p><p>"There we go."</p><p>"Sorry mate, Don't want you to make too big of a fuss."</p><p>"Y-your the one who did that!?" Phil nodded and gave a sly deceiving smile.</p><p>"Bitch!"</p><p>Another squeeze.</p><p>"S-Stop doing that!" He tried to get out of Wilbur's arms, who was already struggling to begin with trying to hold him.</p><p>"Stop moving." Wilbur proceeded to rub his thighs and rock him, Phil groping his ass insinuated as Techno just took sneaky pictures then pulled at Tommy's soft locks. Tommy's mouth left agape as he let out tiny hearty moans.</p><p>"You really like that don't you?" Techno taunted, they began to walk.</p><p>Tommy groaned, "I'll shut up now stop it before someone see's." He muttered unobtrusively. He looked around them before shoving his face into Wilbur's coat.</p><p>"You guys look really nice by the way." He complimented them sincerely. They smiled at the blonde.</p><p>"Eh- You look nice too." Techno acclaimed aback. Wilbur and Phil nodded. Tommy rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Just take me away you old bitches. Onward fair stead!" He whacked Wilbur's head, playfully but harshly. Wilbur's mouth twitched and he groaned.</p><p>"Oh, you are so god damn lucky blondie."</p><p>"It's alpha male to you, you bitChhh~" He slurred into his ear, causing Wilbur to shiver and look at Phil and Techno for help.</p><p>The shrugged and brisk walked away, leaving the two alone.</p><p>"Wilby? Wilbur- You- You're a bitch."</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOO!" Wilbur suddenly regrets this entirely. Well - Actually, he for sure didn't regret kissing the annoying brat.</p><p>"YESSSSSSSSSS?" He giggled, continuously poking Wilbur's neck.</p><p>"FUCKING STOP-"</p><p>"Nah~"</p><p> </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this was bad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tommyinnit x ??? - Pretty pink skirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy finds a skirt, it's niki's...</p><p>She wouldn't mind if he kept it would she?</p><p>Nahhhhhhhhh</p><p>But oh wait- It's not just a skirt?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(SMUT)</p><p>This is SUPER OLD like I started this months ago.</p><p>Anyway,</p><p>Tommy ina strawberry pink skirt pog. </p><p>:)</p><p>Enjoy fellas~ Expect some fluff and angst very VERY soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy grinned just yesterday he installed a mailbox into Tommyinnit enterprise and was quite proud of himself. He heard a flew clinks in the middle of the night meaning someone <em>had </em>to of left him something in it. After Tommy had his apple and a daily dose of milk per Awesamdude's order he slid to his front door which now had, guess, a DOOR!</p><p>Tommy cackled for a good minute then continued to his mailbox. He opened it only to see a tiny box. 'I wonder who this is from.' Tommy didn't even bother to check who it was from and or if it was actually for him. He hummed the familiar song of mellohi as he closed his door and walked into his room. Before doing so he had grabbed a knife and used it to slice open the top of the box.</p><p>His eyes widened when he pulled out a skirt.</p><p>
  <em>(What said skirt looks like; combine the strawberry pattern of the longer skirt onto the shorter skirt with only one strawberry.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yep, a fucking <strong>skirt</strong>. A pink frilly one too. It had a bunch of printed strawberries spread almost in a pattern on it. He put it up high and looked at its length, it was of course short. Is it weird that he was expecting that? He stared at the skirt fixated and bewildered.</p><p>"W-what? Is this some joke?" He burst into laughter. After a few minutes of trying to calm down realizing this isn't a joke, god did he wish it was. He looked inside the box for something of a note, he only found a tinier thinner package. He didn't bother with it for now. Nothing else was inside though. He flattened his glare and just decided to see if this even was for him. He turned the box over onto its front.</p><p>He read. "To, Niki (Nihachu)" Tommy paused and read it again. This was in fact for Niki.</p><p>"Okay, why the hell did I get her shit?" He put the box down aggressively.</p><p>"Is the mailman or whoever delivering this shit, dumb or maybe even high on the white stuff?" He cocked an eyebrow then huffed angrily. He set his eyes away from the skirt down and just sat down on his bed. The skirt sat in all its glory on his desk.</p><p>'What am I supposed to do with it? I think if I try to give it back, it won't go too well. Sam Nook said to not bother with Niki as well ever since the 'almost being killed by a nuke' thing for some unknown reason.'</p><p>He sighed dramatically as he fell on his bed and curled up.</p><p>'Why do girls even wear skirts?' He grabbed his communicator out of his pocket and decided to search on the good ol' Moogle. He typed, 'why do women wear skirts?' One of the first things that came up was, "People wear short skirts for comfort, even men!" He kept on reading.</p><p>"It makes you feel confident especially with your legs," He tilted his head.</p><p>"If you have smooth, clear legs even if they're pale you'll look good in short skirts." He stopped reading and lifted the pant leg of his cargo pants to stare at his pale boney leg. Freshly shaved. Yep, shaved.</p><p>He only shaved 'em because he liked the feeling of the air nipping at his skin. He was still a man. He still liked being manly he just shaved for that one reason, no big deal.</p><p>He looked back at the skirt. 'It's supposed to be comfortable innit?' He hummed acknowledging his own thoughts. He sat back up from his curled-up position and grabbed them softly. His stare was intent and curious. </p><p>"She wouldn't min' right?" He scrunched up his face slightly and contemplated it for a few minutes before quickly standing up and heading towards his bathroom. he also grabbed the box to see what was in the box. </p><p>He closed the door softly and click rung out. Locked. 'No one has to know, right?' He shook his head.</p><p>'No one will know.' A small smile snuck its way on his face as he placed the item on the counter then unzipped his tan cargo pants. He struggled a bit and knocked down the box hitting his elbow on the edge of the counter. </p><p>"Fuck! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He hitched his breathe and cooed at the injury as he sat on the floor. Only in his boxers. 'Wait..' How was he supposed to wear this skirt if every time he moved his bloody boxers would show? He groaned obnoxiously loud.</p><p>"Great! Plan rui- nnd-" He stopped himself when his eyes made contact with the tinier package. He raised a brow and slowly reached out towards it. It was from the box.</p><p>'Oh, this is from earlier. Maybe I should open it.' He kept a flat expression and unwrapped it. His cheeks puffed and his frown tingled. His face became a red mess.</p><p>Panties. <em>Panties. </em>There were a pair of women's underwear in his hands. He screeched very manly and threw them quickly across the room but it hit his tub and it slid too near his sock-covered feet. He let his lanky arms cover his mouth and entire face slightly peeking out of his fingers to make sure the underwear didn't move. It couldn't but still, he was panicking. </p><p>"Holy shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." He kept mumbling profanities at himself. His face growing more in color. Thoughts racing.</p><p>'What, oh fuck'</p><p>'I just held girl's panties!'</p><p>'my god'</p><p>'oh my god'</p><p>'ahhhhhh'</p><p>'I held-'</p><p>'this is so weird'</p><p>'I feel-'</p><p>'stop'</p><p>'shit'</p><p>'I touched it'</p><p>'wkecgbksf hcjhm'</p><p>'they were cute?'</p><p>'oh my god what am I saying right now'</p><p>'stop it'</p><p>'It's hot'</p><p>'stop stop stop'</p><p>His head was spiraling out of control.</p><p>Taking deep breaths, he tried to cool down. It only took 5 whole damned minutes of just sitting on the floor in a flushed mess for him to realize that those were there for a reason. His head perked up letting the arms covering his face loosely fall to his sides as he stared at the women's underwear for a good second then decided to grab them again.</p><p>"I'm gonna regret this ain't I?" He gulped but sighed in defeat. "It's either this or I'll have to deal with a bigger draft than these..." Looking down at his boxers he decided to grab the counter with his stronger arm and lift himself. Giving himself a second he recollected himself. Slowly he took off his boxers. Shivering at the sudden cold and quickly putting on the panties.</p><p>"God- These are so fucking weird-" He stuck his tongue out and said a quick 'yuck' like it was gross but really he slightly enjoyed the silk against his soft skin but 'course he'd never admit that to anyone but, silently, himself. He yanked the skirt from the counter and put his legs into it one at a time. It slid on and he tucked his classic red and white baseball t-shirt into it. He looked at the small mirror over the cauldron. Gasping only a little.</p><p>'It doesn't look bad?' He inwardly cringed as he spun around and looked at the back, blushing in embarrassment. Is this what they mean by comfortable? They got be joking what if it's a windy day?! Or like someone is under you??? He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head and he huffed placing his hands on the counter and scratched it in anxiety. It's hot. Too hot.</p><p>"THAT'S IT!" He swung around and unlocked the door behind him swinging it wide open, showcasing his previous clothes on the floor. He leads himself out of the bathroom and tumbled to his bed. Falling onto it face first lifting his legs and groaning in annoyance for no real reason. He put his hands around his head and just mumbled nonsense.</p><p>"Tommy?" Someone called out. Someone else coughed, wait, "Tommy? You here?" There were two people. A loud knock was heard on the clanky iron door to Tommy's bedroom. It opened shortly after before Tommy could even react.</p><p>"Hey, Tommy we just wanted to come by and check in-" The stranger stopped in its tracks. He jolted up and flung his legs up once again turning his head around. His legs were up in the air and his skirt was visible and you wanna know what else was, very <strong>VERY</strong> in the open?</p><p>His legs wide and the white laced panties covering his small bulge tightly. He stuttered and his face which was originally back to its normal pale color became a bright red once again. </p><p>"R-Ranboo! T-TUBBO! 'E-Ello! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He bit his lip and quickly tried to sit up and cover his privates. Ending up sitting flat on his ass with his knees pushed inwards and calfs laying beside his fabric-covered thighs. He felt very humiliated in this sitting position but went with it. He pushed down the skirt as far as it could go which wasn't that far but still, he tried.</p><p>The two that stood there were in utter shock and were also blushing mildly.</p><p>"T-Tommy are you wearing..." Tubbo pointed at the skirt Tommy held clenched in white knuckles then at his legs and chest.</p><p>"Oh, my," Ranboo said, his tail swaying rapidly behind him, his ears high in the air. Both features are slightly tinted in purple.</p><p>He heard sudden movements and Tubbo was sitting in front of Tommy who looked away in shame.</p><p>"P-please leave." He demanded but it came out quiet and more like a question. He shifted in his spot. Tubbo hummed and Ranboo chirped.</p><p>"Y-you look really nice, Tommy!" Ranboo exclaimed shyly. Letting go of his tight grip on the skirt. Tommy's eyes widen and he tilts his head up to stare at Ranboo who was giving him a tiny smile a tiny tooth nibbling on the edge of it. He felt a hand on his bare thigh causing a light shudder to escape his lips and a shiver to surge through his body. Tubbo chuckled.</p><p>"I think you look very cute as well!" He said with a happy tone. He moved his hand farther. Tommy stared down at his hand with wide eyes and a light drool falling from his mouth. A giggle came out from Ranboo and he joined Tubbo on the bed sitting right beside him. Putting his hand on Tommy's other bare thigh.</p><p>"What are you guys doing!" Yelping in surprise as Tubbo's hand was dangerously close to the underwear.</p><p>"Don't think we didn't see what's under here~" He purred. Tommy's eyes darted to Ranboo's hand then Tubbo's back and forth. Tubbo grabbed his lace and pulled it slightly then suddenly Ranboo lifted his skirt. They were both gasping at the sight.</p><p>"HEY!" Tommy loudly shuttered and tried to stop them from looking by moving his thighs inwards closing up his shaft. "I-It's cold!" He explained.</p><p>Ranboo nodded firmly at Tubbo. Tommy whimpered. When Ranboo lifted his skirt Tubbo stopped in his tracks and Tommy had flung his arms up to the sides of his head.</p><p>"You feel really warm, how could you be cold? There's not even a draft silly." Ranboo spoke up, half-lying, he was warm already. Tubbo agreed. Tommy stuttered. Tubbo let go of his thigh and tried to push his thighs apart.</p><p>"No!" he closed them again. Tubbo surprised at the action backed off. He and Ranboo softly smiled at him, staring at him with lust, causing Tommy to get a bit hard. "S-stop staring at me like that, this is so stupid and I want y-you to stop, fucking s-stop it!" He complained childishly a whine in his voice. Tubbo cooed and Ranboo sheepishly cawed. He whined again. Their hands slid to his skirt once again and lifted it more and put it near his stomach so they had a clear view of his lower area which his thighs hid.</p><p>"Open up or we'll definitely have to make you," Tubbo asked politely. "YOU FUCKER, 'COURSE I'M NOT GONNA-" Ranboo grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head and pushed him down on the bed, crawling on top of Tommy and staying there. Above him. He tried to get out of his grip. </p><p>"Let go! L-Let me up!" He lightly kicked his legs and pushed his chest and upper body up.</p><p>"Woah, Woah calm down! It's okay. Now stop being childish Toms." Tubbo said. Tommy looked to the side to see Tubbo holding a bottle of lube with his shirt a bit unbuttoned. Ranboo kissed his forehead causing Tommy to close his eyes and purr at the sensation. Not actually purr but he moved into the touch. Tubbo took this chance to slid under Ranboo crawling under him to get to Tommy's legs. He took a minute then settled there. Tommy opened one of his eyes to see Tubbo right near his thighs, his hand digging into his 'you know' area but Tommy quickly pushed his knees inward and clapped his thigh around his hand. Shivering at the contact but doing so anyway.</p><p>"Nu-uh!" Tommy mumbled. Tubbo pouted at the capture of his hand. He will no let his pride go so easily.</p><p>"Just let m-" "No!" "Come on just-!" "I said fucking no!" He whined moving his thighs up and down and twisting them. Ranboo laughed at the interaction.</p><p>"You two are so cute god fighting during an attempt at sex." Tommy's face flushed so redly the pale color was nowhere to be seen. He sputtered.</p><p>"SEX!? I am not- No- Nope! I had only done that once, previously and it was obviously with a girl, barely did anything but still! I am inexper-e-in-ced ta with.., um- guys?" He began to kick his legs again hitting Tubbo in the stomach.</p><p>"Ack-" he coughed. Tommy stopped his movement and Ranboo tilted his head under him.</p><p>"Uh... Are you okay Tubbo?" He loosened his thighs worried he let his guard down. He looked overly concerned for Tubbo who was leaning down coughing. He wasn't expecting a high-pitched yelp to come out of his mouth.</p><p>"Eep!" A hand was poking his bulge. He heard loud giggles, not to anyone's surprise it was both Ranboo and Tubbo. "You a-arseholes! S-stop it!" His whine deepened when he said 'it' because Tubbo poked a bit longer, putting a bit more force. Tommy squirmed.</p><p>"Y-you jerk! Arsehole! Dickhead! Bitches you are!" They laughed a little more. "S-Stop laughing.." He mumbled, sadly they didn't hear him.</p><p>"What a dirty mouth. You're so sensitive. All I'm doing is poking it!" He chuckled lowly and spread Tommy's legs open. He gaped at the size and licked his lips at the lacey panties.</p><p>"Such a pretty sight, so big. Though, so cute, you look good in girls' undies." He teased. Pushing himself closer. Ranboo shifted his body trying to get over Tubbo and sat down nicely on top of Tommy on his chest. Ranboo was light enough and he knew Tommy could take a little weight. Tommy grunted softly and became frantic. Ranboo blocked his view of Tubbo.</p><p>"What are you doing!? I can't see you! That isn't fair innit' Tubbo!" He whined trying to kick his legs, which were his main weapon at the moment, but they were stapled down to the covers of his bed. He tried to move his hands to no avail however, Ranboo kept him still.</p><p>He felt the panties slowly slide down his legs, in a teasing manner, so slowly. His breathing hitched. Ranboo began to bite down on his neck letting one hand down from holding Tommy's as he pulled down the clothing on his shoulder and began to nibble down on his collarbone and neck a bit more leaving purple marks.</p><p>"You'll look like my favorite color after I'm done." Tubbo softly chuckled at Ranboo and then went back to pulling down Tommy's panties, still barely even past his knees.</p><p>"Ooo~ My oh my! Look at you. So so very cute, you're wet already. Was it the teasing? You like being treated like this, don't you? Hmmm." He moved his head to the side so Tommy could see him and quirked his eyebrow at him. Tommy glared at him but then let out a startled gasp slip.</p><p>He whined and tried to outstretch his legs. He scratched at Ranboo's knuckles.</p><p>"Stay still please~ It will be faster if you just let us do it bub." He pulled the panties off Tommy entirely and began to poke and push into Tommy's hole.</p><p>"Hnn.." He bit his lip hard almost drawing blood. That was a no-no. Ranboo stopped biting and nipping at his neck and quickly trapped Tommy into a heated deep kiss pushing himself forward both hands back up to pin him down.</p><p>His small gasps and groans muffled. Tubbo stuck one of his fingers in slowly, they were dry causing him to gasp loudly and shiver, allowing Ranboo have his requested entrance. His eyes closed and he leaned in desperately as the kiss would definitely leave a bruise later. Ranboo traveled the new wet landscape his tongue was indulging in, he deepened the kiss, pressing forward. Only allowing quick breaks.</p><p>Tubbo pulled out the finger, Tommy pulled his legs up to the sides of Tubbo's lower abdomen and the flinched when suddenly Tubbo shoved in two sticky digits. Now covered in Tubbo's own pre-cum.</p><p>Tommy let out an erotic moan. One that their ears longed to hear. One that made the other two shudder in the view.</p><p>Tubbo staring at a very hard member with an oozy white substance that was dripping down his large length, which wasn't surprising if you thought about the blonde's height. It was just barely six inches away from Tubbo's face. Tommy's tight hole waiting to be used or even abused.</p><p>Ranboo was taking in the quiver of Tommy's lips and gorgeous pale collarbone covered in love bites and leftover saliva from Ranboo's tongue. He wanted to grip his chin and take his breath away with every kiss.</p><p>"Ahh! Mmm. H-ha~" It hurt for a bit but since it was wet this time, his entrance welcomed the digits warmly, literally. Tubbo let him adjust then he pushed inwards then started to pump them in and out. Almost in a scissor motion. Tommy's eyes became half-lidded as he kept letting out minor moans and shook his head, not wanting to accept the fact he was enjoying this quite a lot.</p><p>"Fuck~ F-faster." He demanded causing Tubbo and Ranboo to smirk.</p><p>"Finally giving in bub?" Tubbo said teasingly.</p><p>"Y-you bitch! J-just do it~" He kicked the side of Tubbo who squeaked in surprise but laughed. Ranboo just nodded fondly.</p><p>"So demanding. Fine, fine." Tubbo purposely slowed down causing Tommy to whine and get a little annoyed.</p><p>"I s-said f-faster you d-dumbarse!" He titled his head up and kept on whimpering.</p><p>"Oh Tubbo you should see his face he looks so needy right now~" Ranboo purred getting closer to Tommy's ear and biting it gently. Tommy's whines and demands became more jumbled.</p><p>"P-please.." He whispered. They could just hear the desperation so Tubbo frowned, sighing then like he wasn't just frowning a large mischievous grin covered his face.</p><p>He decided to put three digits in and pump a lot faster than he was just a second again causing a shock to kick start a motion of moans.</p><p>"Ah~ <em>Tubbo~</em> Ah! Y-You-" He buckled his hips pushing towards Tubbo trying to get the digits to go deeper, he wanted to be full. Tubbo's eyes widen and he chuckles at the action.</p><p>"Your right Ran Ran, So needy~" He pushed them dramatically deeper and quicker. His hand was starting to ache but If this was what he wanted. Tommy felt warm, close, so so hot.</p><p>"W-warm! mmmHm~" Ranboo chirped at that. Tommy's baby blue eyes held curiosity. "W-warm?" He sounded like a child it made them feel amusement. Ranboo spoke up as Tubbo seemed too busy pumping and prepping Tommy's hole.</p><p>"It warm because you're enjoying it." He said with a smile as he sat up straight staring down at the boy he had pinned. He was hesitant to let go, but he did, Tommy's arms laid to the side of his head, his hands in tightly clenched fists. His hair was messy and covering one of his eyes, which were closed. Ranboo's smile stayed the same as Tommy's mouth was left agape like a fish. His breathing loud.</p><p>"I think he's ready!" Tubbo chimed. Slipping his fingers out causing Tommy to let his legs fall and his eyes to fling open as he gazed silently at Ranboo.</p><p>"He looks content right now." Ranboo's smile looked softer. Tommy let out an audible scoff and rolled his eyes, irises lay looking at the bedsheets. He felt the fabric of his skirt being messed with. It was a comfortable silent moment. His breathing heavy but even.</p><p>"Now that you're prepped I think Tubbo wants his turn at seeing those cute faces of yours Toms." Ranboo put his hands on Tommy's stomach and grunted when he pushed himself off. Tommy grunted too not used to the weight loss but his stomach and body settled. As he felt shifting and the sound of clothing fall to the floor.</p><p>He looked to the side to see both Ranboo and Tubbo staring down at him with subsided lust and desire needing to be fulfilled, he knew they wanted him. Tubbo had no pants on and his dress shirt was all way unbuttoned, he swiftly got back onto the bed. His suit jacket on the floor as well.</p><p>Ranboo still stood there watching carefully. His shirt was gone. His tail swayed. He blushed and imminently looked away, Tubbo whistled, gaining his attention.</p><p>"You can look, we get to look at you, even though there was a bit of protest and such protest to and still get to," he winked, "So don't feel like you can't look at us silly." Tommy's lips flattened and he looked away again. Humming in reply. </p><p>Tubbo caressed his thigh.</p><p>"Bub?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Tommy looked up at him.</p><p>"Where did you even get these?" He pulled the panties up and fiddled with the skirt. Tommy blinked, silent for a bit.</p><p>"Um... I put up an m-mailbox so I could get mail like e-everyone else, I was very proud of myself, Sam said I did a good job. A-And this morning I woke up and there w-was a package, I opened it and found this. Uh- It's, umm- I think..."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes in thought, bring up a finger to his mouth, in concentration. Ranboo and Tubbo waited patiently. They were proud of him for doing something other than sulking or working on the hotel.</p><p>"N-Niki's?" Ranboo and Tubbo snicker to themselves.</p><p>"Well, she won't be getting it back anytime soon," Ranboo spoke, sucking in a breath lightly as to put it simply.</p><p>"Bub, I want you to know we're both very proud of you too. You worked really hard on that mailbox didn't you?" Tommy gave a small smile and nodded happily. He seemed completely different from earlier. In a haze maybe. Very calm but stuttering quite a bit.</p><p>"Bub, what's up with you?" Tubbo asked bluntly accidentally without meaning to.</p><p>"H-Huh? Am I doing something wrong?" He proposed wistfully.</p><p>Ranbo and Tubbo looked at each other with wide eyes, the question was alarming.</p><p>'Why did he feel the need to ask that of all things and not just curse at us?' As if Ranboo could read his thoughts, he shrugged.</p><p>"No of course not. Tommy, it's just your a bit out of it, I barely did anything and I just wanted to know if you were okay, ya hear me?"</p><p>"Oh. Mhm." He looked up into their eyes then back to his skirt.</p><p>"Well, I-I mm. Don't really want to talk about it. N-Not now." They nodded, accepting he didn't want to discuss this at the moment especially considering that situation.</p><p>"Well, sometime could you maybe try to maybe after this okay?" Tommy agreed and bent his legs inward.</p><p>"C-Can we do this already? I know you said I'm warm or whatever, but I'm actually cold, the draft is there and I d-don't want to fucking freeze to death." He twitched slightly, looking away embarrassed, his ears turning pink. They chuckled and got closer.</p><p>"Me and Tubbo are going to move you around okay?" He hesitantly nodded and covered his privates. Still embarrassed. Ranboo walked up and sat him up.</p><p>"Now, do you want Ranboo in and me out or me in and Ranboo out?" Tommy looked confused, his eyes narrowed. Ranboo laughed.</p><p>"He doesn't know what you mean Tubbo, he said earlier he's inexperienced," Tommy growled and tried to bite at Ranboo's finger.</p><p>"OH! Didn't know you did that." Ranboo eyes widen startled retracting his hand.</p><p>"Wow. Okay." Tubbo laughed. "You just gonna try to bite us and stuff since you physically are out of it more than mentally for some reason?" Tommy mumbled incoherently and whined.</p><p>"Just fuck me or whatever the shit you're doing so I can sleep and forget all about this!" He groaned puffing out his cheeks and folding his arms to his chest. The two blushed.</p><p>"I-I mean.." Tubbo started. Tommy rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Don't act s-so innocent you were the one who started this Tubbo, wanting me to open my legs like a whore and let you t-touch d-down there." He stuttered the last bit, covering his exposed member with the skirt. They looked at each other then back down at the flushed teen.</p><p>"How about we just stuff him?" Ranboo suggested. Tommy had no idea what that meant and was scared to even ask about it.</p><p>"W-what?" He babbled to them.</p><p>"UM-" They kept looking back and forth from him and each other.</p><p>"Oh my fucking god just tell me you pussies or I will just not c-consent t-to this at all." He threatened sternly. Tubbo sighed.</p><p>"H-he wants me to and him to fuck you,"</p><p>Tommy quirked a brow, "That's-"</p><p>"At the same time like use you together, you in me and him in you at the <strong>same </strong>time." Tommy was burning up. Red as red could be and looking down at his hands beginning to fiddle with his skirt.</p><p>"I-I Wha- I- how- F-Fuck- I- But- HOW!?" Ranboo nervously scratched the back of his face a dark purple covered his face. They were confident before but now they were just awkward teenagers trying to figure out what position to have bloody sex in.</p><p>Tubbo giggled.</p><p>"I ride you, and he fucks you!" That was so direct it almost knocked the wind out of Tommy. Tommy was covering his ears and now in a 'w' leg position like earlier when they had walked in. He was frantically looking around. </p><p>"You want to d-do that to me?! I-I'm- MMMM.. M-Me a bit um- that's a bit much innit?" He whispered bashfully, looking away with a few tears in his eyes.</p><p>'God damnit'</p><p>"I mean, were horny your obviously horny-" Tubbo started, "You're too cute to look at right now for being usually so loud and brash, it feels wrong to look at you like this almost!" Ranboo squealed covering his face.</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment, t-thanks?" he muttered in a hushed tone, looking up at them with a crooked smile but it quickly went back to be a near curved frown.</p><p>"F-Fine, we can do that, just be gentle or whatever." He demanded quietly full-on self-conscious of even asking, "Sorry, I just.." He mumbled the rest. Ranboo and Tubbo awed.</p><p>"It's okay! I'm glad you're allowing it." Ranboo nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Don't want to like force you when you're confused and stuff, earlier we knew you were, just- YEAH! so- We did it because we knew you'd like it." Tommy blushed.</p><p>"Well fuck me then, I didn't know I would like it at all." He mumbled the first part. Ranboo heard him though, "gladly!" Tommy was startled when Ranboo suddenly picked him up, he slid his pants off, as well as his boxers, and sat Tommy on his lap he gaped at the size but looked up to Ranboo who was blushing just as much as he was.</p><p>"Sorry, hybrid thing, I almost let me try to mate you."</p><p>"Mate!? Techno only ever referred to it once when we were younger saying it was something he would have to do someday." Ranboo laughed.</p><p>"Techno's the one who taught me all about it, kinda embarrassing but it was worth knowing some of it, like don't say that word too much or I'll freak, and don't b-beg?"</p><p>"Well, obviously not! I DON'T beg- god what do you take me for?! I can top!! Just, Just- Have to <em>let </em>me." He explained, Ranboo smiled accepting the so-called 'fact' that Tommy was a supposed switch. Tubbo laughed at the statement.</p><p>"Tommy three years ago you asked to practice kissing with me and you were so awkward about it too, you acted as if you were going to die if you didn't try and you know damn well even though you could have dominated the kiss, you sure as hell didn't you sat back and took it like a total and absolute bottom. It was adorable." Tommy gawked at him.</p><p>"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT STUFF IN FRONT OF RANBOO HE HOLDS SOME FUCKING RESPECT FOR ME UNLIKE YOU!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"Toms you gotta quiet down- You're too loud bub."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"I see the out-of-it state you had has worn off entirely." Tubbo taunted. Tommy mocked him.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Go suck someones else's dick you-" He felt Ranboo tighten his grip on his shoulders and something touch his inner thigh, he looked down to see Ranboo dick inching towards his own.</p><p>"R-ranboo, you're moving a b-bit close buddy ol' pal.." Tubbo made an 'ohh' and snickered to himself, Tommy sent glares at him but shrieked when he was lifted and turned around.</p><p>"W-Wait are we doing this now?! I'm not ready yet!" He shrieked, immediately losing all confidence.</p><p>Tubbo lifted Tommy's head.</p><p>"You'll be okay, now the question is do you want to go inside me orrrrr do you want me to help you down there?" He wiggles his brows as if what he was saying wasn't as dirty as it was.</p><p>"I-I- I don't know!?"</p><p>"Well, I want you in me just as much as Ranboo wants-"</p><p>Tommy groaned when he felt the head of Ranboo cock press against his hole. It wasn't as wet as it was originally so the pain was making the younger toes curl and he gasps. Cursing softly as he waits to be dropped or something.</p><p>Ranboo kept holding him up. Pupils dilated as he stared down at Tommy blankly with a tiny smile.</p><p>Tubbo giggled. He crawled closer to Tommy. He hums gleefully when he twists the skirt in his fingers. Tommy is breathing heavily as Ranboo just keeps him elevated in the air.</p><p>Tubbo stares into the others two's eyes before laying down, propping up on his elbows. He bends his knees open and slides his boxers off. His dick flings out and Tubbo takes his fingers and one by one begins to prep himself. Tommy watches the action greedily.</p><p>Whines and gasps of pleasure escape both the blonde and brunette.</p><p>As Tubbo finished Tommy could've cam then and there because of the look on the other's face. It drove him off the smooth stone walls.</p><p>As Tommy bit his lip and whines Tubbo sits back up and whispers reassurance in his ears.</p><p>Ranboo took Tubbo's coos as a go-ahead. His head became less tainted and foggy. He hums, letting his tail wag excitedly. As he begins lowering Tommy onto his dick.</p><p>And if Tommy could explain the ache in his throat and fuzzy almost butterfly-flapping feeling in his stomach that was growing at a alarming overwhelming rate he really would but his thoughts were racing and the slap that echoed throughout his room when he was dropped almost made him cry in pure delight.</p><p>As Ranboo guides his hips and lower body, each bounce and thrust upwards felt like pure bliss.</p><p>If only he could've prepared for the brunette, before he knew it, another feeling blossomed. He blinked at Tubbo who was pumping his cock with just his thumb and index digits. The older blinked repeatedly, causing his short lashes to tangle as he narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.</p><p>Falling a left peck on his lips. Tommy groans when the thrusts become faster and Tubbo suddenly stops with his hands.</p><p>"Ngh~ T-Tubbo? Ah!" Tommy is grinding on the enderman's lap all while his girthy length pulses inside him. Ranboo shifts and Tommy moans with every movement and accidental touch.</p><p>His dicks twitching violently and he's blushing once he notices Tubbo come in closer.</p><p>Tubbo just takes in the two he loves dearly moaning and indulging in each other with lust.</p><p>"Ahh~ Mm. S-shit!" Tommy leans onto Tubbo as Ranboo brings thrusting into him repeatedly with no constant pattern. Looking for <em>the </em>spot to make the blind just squeal and squirm on his dick.</p><p>Tubbo traces his fingers across sensitive buds and clean scars. He hears Ranboo grunt and growls each thrust.</p><p>Ranboo was so very close he just had to chase the spot to make his baby blonde scream for them before even thinking about letting go.</p><p>His tail curled and his ears fall on his head. His hair bounces with his body, strands covering his eyes which are sharp and waiting.</p><p>Tubbo whines when Tommy grabs for one of his own nipples. He watches the boy being fucked senseless try to please him. Tubbo finds this adorable.</p><p>"Hey hey you don't have to do that~" He voices finally.</p><p>Tommy covers his mouth and muffles his moans of protest and justification.</p><p>"hhhaaah~~</p><p>"Fuck~" Ranboo bit down hard on Tommy's shoulders from behind. His thrusts becoming slower but harder, deeper.</p><p>"L-Let mee~" He breathes panting.</p><p>Tubbo rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Ranboo sit him up so I can get in the action boo." He groans when the hybrid obeys immediately. The constant thrusts slowing down hastily so he doesn't harm either of them in the process of Tubbo settling.</p><p>Tubbo grabs onto Tommy's shoulders minding the bruises and bites as he gasps. Tommy's tip tickles his hole and he sputters.</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>He looks up to Tommy for approval. Tommy nods eagerly.</p><p>Tubbo begins lowering his body when suddenly Tommy pulls him down, earning a few moans from the brunette. Ranboo eye widened.</p><p>"S-so impatient huh bub?~" He hums and rocks his hips as Tommy grips his shoulders. He's pleading with his eyes.</p><p>Tubbo once he's adjusted, relaxing and smiles pleasantly but this earns a whine from Ranboo and Tommy who crave movement. Tubbo chuckles and as soon as he nods. Ranboo slams back into Tommy hitting his prostate dead on. Tommy screams.</p><p>Just like they wanted. He and Tubbo are basically pushed down onto the bed as Ranboo fucks Tommy into oblivion taking Tubbo along with him.</p><p>Tubbo cries out as Tommy thrusts into his ass harshly. Of course, he's not meaning to, Ranboo's just excited. Tubbo's mouth is left agape and stuttering moans are the only thing either of the teens can let out.</p><p>"HOLLLYYyyy~ S-shIT~!" Tommy was not controlling his thrusts into the one below him but god did he live the way Tubbo looked. Tears collecting in his eyes as they roll back, white just about clouding them fully.</p><p>Tommy is no different. With the glimpses of Tommy Tubbo was getting fuck did he just want to cum.</p><p>They all were close, so very close. Tommy's eyes blow wide when Ranboo starts hitting his sweet spot once again over and over and over. Tommy throws his head back and buckles his hips into Tubbo.</p><p>Cumming with one final slam into the blonde. All that follows after isn't his doing. Ranboo alone is breaking them. Tubbo and Tommy hold onto each other whole Ranboo just showers in the vocalization.</p><p>His mates were so cute.</p><p>So perfect.</p><p>All his.</p><p>His.</p><p>His.</p><p>
  <em>His~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-am gonna- OH! G-godd~~ Ahhh!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmmm~ OH OH! T-Tom-"</em>
</p><p>"Cum for me. Cum for Ran~" He purrs.</p><p>"<em>RANBOO!</em>"</p><p>"<em>TOMMY~</em>"</p><p>"Oh~~ Ender!" Ranboo hears the two cry out to him before falling limp under him one last time. He chases his climax. Tommy overly sensitive and overstimulated twitches violently with every tiny rut.</p><p>Ranboo growls and closes his eyes. Panting himself.</p><p>The whines of overuse of his mates cause him to blank.</p><p>He moans out for them, for his soon-to-be lovers.</p><p>This was amazing.</p><p>He sighs contently when he releases his load into Tommy. With a few lewd gushing noises, he pulls out mid-release to spare the blonde of a full ass and probable bulge in his stomach.</p><p>Tommy hissed. Tubbo just huffed. Kissing the top of Tommy's head carefully while Tommy just shoves his face into the brunette's neck.</p><p>Ranboo smiles. He sits up. As sticky he was and tired they were he couldn't miss such an opportunity.</p><p>"I guess I have two mates now." He teases. No malice or sarcasm in his voice only love and hope.</p><p>Tommy's muffled scoff and Tubbo's giggle confirmed the claim.</p><p>Tommy lifts his head and furrows his brows.</p><p>"You got fucking cum on my skirt."</p><p>Tubbo and Ranboo stared down at the breathless twitching boy between the two.</p><p>"You sons a bitchs I'm all 'icky," he cleared his throat which was slightly sore from the screaming, and pouts into Tubbo's chest.</p><p>They sign.</p><p>This was sure to be one fun cleanup.</p><p>The swishing sound of cum sloshing around in Tommy's ass and the white substance leaking from the gushing glory hole causes a realization to fall upon the older teens.</p><p>Once again their point was proven.</p><p>Two points for the brain fuckers and zero for the jar of cum.</p><p>"FUCKING GET UP AND HELP ME DICK 'EADS!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooooOooooOOoooOOOO Surprise woot woot lmao</p><p>You can tell where my writing style just shifts at some point like twice.</p><p>Anyways, this may be one of the only long smut shots you lovely's get for a bit. I'm trying to take the fingering process not so long because apparently men dont last that long according to the Gogele (I spelt it that way on purpose) </p><p>*cough*</p><p>The reason I've been so inactive is because of my Grandmother she's on her death bed (another one, god I'm losing relatives faster then I'm gaining a body count) and she only has a few hours to live so I've been dealing with dying loved ones a lot recently so I apologize.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ranboo x Tommyinnit + ??? - Walk in (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Oh, my ender."</p><p>"H-Hi?" The endermen stuttered.</p><p>They did not expect this.</p><p>"We are so sorry. Haha-"</p><p>"Fuck off!" The blonde groaned. Flipping them the bird before grabbing onto Ranboo's shirt collar, and pulling the enderman forward enveloping him into a sloppy kiss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(LEMON/SLIGHTLY SMUT)</p><p>Part 2 is in the making (will be posted today or tomorrow)</p><p>*sigh*<br/>Still waiting for those comments- You guys just leave me with no love?? That just breaks my heart :'( </p><p>\lh \j</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ranboo?" The hybrid in question looked to the table where Tommy was sitting, eating an apple. Sadly, it was a golden apple. Not enchanted luckily but a golden apple nonetheless.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"How long are Phil and techno going to be gone?" Ranboo looked to his communicator at the messages he was sent over an hour ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Ph1lza connected to the server*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ph1lza: Ranboo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo: I'm here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo: Whats up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ph1lza: Do you think you can do us a favor and stay home you know and watch the wolves</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo: I don't see why not</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo: Why? Are you going somewhere?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ph1lza: me and Tech are gonna be gone for the afternoon, don't know how long but for more than a couple of hours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo: Okay</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo: I can do that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ph1lza: thanks mate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ph1lza: Techno's communicator is dead also so just message me if something happens</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo: Np :]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo: Tell him I say hi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ph1lza: yep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Ph1lza disconnected*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"They should be gone for a good few more hours, why?" He turned back to Tommy who instead of sitting down, was now in front of him and looking up to him, arms crossed and a pout evident on his face.</p><p>"What's up Mr. Poutsalot?" Tommy scoffed and when he remembered something his face became a bright red, ears a faint pink.</p><p>"You said today was the day."</p><p>"What?" Ranboo was confused, he scratched at his ear before looking back down at Tommy who looked nervous.</p><p>"You know."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"You know!"</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>'Damn this amnesiac' Tommy groaned and nervously dropped his coat to the floor, he shivered at the cold but looked Ranboo dead in the eyes and gulped, trying to gain his confidence. </p><p>"Fucking hell- You said we'd do the deed, make them babies and shit, have sweet love-making time! We'd done the birds and the bees and do it now because I have been waiting for, forever... You tease me like crazy then expect me not to get horny, I just can not allow this fuckery now don't be a puss and have sex!" He hit him in the chest, causing Ranboo to stumble backward, his face became a radiant purple, ears higher than ever and tail swaying from side to side like a dogs.</p><p>"D-Did I?" He stuttered, chirping before looking back down at the blonde who looked very impatient, swinging his body. Letting his arms fold behind his back as he cheekily gave the blonde an awakard grin.</p><p>"Yes! Now lean down so I can kiss you," He glared playfully at the enderman before adding, "Bitch." Tommy grabbed onto Ranboo's neck and shoulders and pulled himself up, causing Ranboo to hard lean forward, a loud smack caused him to double take on the events, suddenly a solid pair of lips were on his. Tommy's were chapped and his movement was silly, his impatience and lust getting the best of him, inexperienced, but he expected that. Ranboo kissed back cautiously, wary of his teeth. Tommy grasped Ranboo's tail causing him to gasp and allow Tommy entrance to his wet cavern.</p><p>Ranboo took a second to take in the scent of Tommy and the taste. Golden apple from earlier and what he could make out, candy he didn't know what kind of candy but it was delicious almost like he was biting into a burst of flavorful sweets.</p><p>He gripped on the sides of Tommy and began to push his own tongue into Tommy's mouth, it is much longer than Tommy's it was hard for him to compete. </p><p>They moaned softly together as their tongues danced for dominance. Obviously seeing as he was much larger and 'stronger', Ranboo won. Tommy whined and scratched at the neck of the hybrid before his lids fluttered open and Ranboo was greeted with a sight to behold.</p><p>Of course, Ranboo had won but that didn't mean he was any bolder, seeing Tommy so desperate, however, made him all the hornier. Their bulges grew and Ranboo's was poking Tommy's stomach. Tommy gasped for air, Ranboo and him panting heavily. </p><p>"Ender. You taste amazing." He blurted out as he licked up the remaining saliva on Tommy's lips. Tommy looked pleased with this. He hummed pleasantly, rubbing his body against Ranboo. Ranboo's breath hitched.</p><p>"Chair?" Ranboo asked, looking to the singular armchair in his small living room.</p><p>"Chair." Tommy agreed.</p><p>Ranboo quickly wrapped his arms around Tommy's slim waist and picked him up. Tommy hastily wraps his legs around Ranboo's torso. His feet weren't even close to touching the floor when Ranboo had held him. Ranboo pushed his face into Tommy's neck and nibbled on his exposed neck, leaving two large purple bite marks.</p><p>"Now you're my favorite color." Tommy blushed and just flicked Ranboo's forehead in return.</p><p>"Just sit down already."</p><p>"But I enjoy holding you." He complained, gripping the other's ass firmly but gaining no general reaction from Tommy except a groan.</p><p>"Yeah well sit the fuck down <em>boob</em> or I won't let you anymo'" He huffed. As told Ranboo sat down letting his arms hung around Tommy as Tommy straddled him. To start off Tommy began unbuttoning Ranboo's suit.</p><p>"I always wondered 'his, why the hell do you wear a suit Ranboo?" Ranboo as he kept a plain smile on his face and began to take off Tommy's shirt, just shrugged.</p><p>"Don't know honestly. It's comfortable?"</p><p>"That can't be fucking it." he scoffed as he helped Ranboo pull his and his own shirt off. Ranboo's button-up still on but the blazer was now on the floor, black carpet kept it from reaching the wood planks.</p><p>"It is believe it or not." Ranboo pushed strands of his blonde hair out of his face and to the side so he got a good view of the hickeys and love bites.</p><p>"So pretty," Ranboo whispered as he kissed them with care. Tommy wasn't really one for coddling but he'd allow it this once. He craved all of it anyway.</p><p>"I don't that's why I said that can't be it." He hummed, tilting his head to the side so Ranboo had more room. Ranboo grazed his teeth over the fair skin, then just as easily as before bit into him, almost like a vampire in those storybooks you'd find in the library. Tommy moaned softly and a shiver went up to his back when Ranboo began sucking on different parts of his skin. More and more marks being left behind, they rid his delicate skin. Tommy practically bathed in the feeling. He was so sensitive ever since he was revived. </p><p>You'd probably wonder why Tommy is making love to Tubbo's husband well the answer is they share him. Tubbo and Ranboo have a child so of course, Tommy wasn't going to be a sick fuck and take him from his family. Their marriage is for tax purposes anyhow. Tubzo is chill with it, the teasing Tommy is given for it though is endless. Hardly anyone knows and they're fine with that. The fewer people that do the better.</p><p>Quackity was one of the first to know actually. Tommy needed dating advice and it just so happened to slip that instead of a girl it was a guy and then Ranboo slipped, Big Q hardly freaked, he was generally happy for the two, he gladly gave as much advice as he wanted. Tommy threatened to kill him if he told anyone though.</p><p>Once Ranboo was done covering his partner in the color purple, Tommy started to grind down on him.</p><p>Rubbing his groin against the others roughly. Trying to gain friction. Ranboo gasped and watched the blonde rub against him at an uneven pace repeatedly. Ranboo was letting out sharp groans while Tommy let out moans.</p><p>When Ranboo went for his pants a sharp knock on the door caused them to halt in their places.</p><p>"Knock-Knock." A chirp and the sound of appendages beating was obvious. Dread had fallen over their faces as it was too late.</p><p>"We're coming in." A profound monotone voice proceeded. The creak of the door moving and the unlocked lock on the door clicked, Ranboo's ears jerked.</p><p>"Ranboo? We came back a tad early cause we wanted to check on the wolves, not that we didn't think you could take care of them it's just-"</p><p>As the door flung fully open. Two familiar faces were welcomed with another two familiar faces, two of those faces were red and in a sexually arousing position on the solo couch. Tommy almost snarled. He stopped his movement and Ranboo let go of his ass and he instead grasped Tommy's waist loosely.</p><p>"Oh, my ender." The older light blonde muttered, looking away from the scene.</p><p>"H-Hi?" The endermen stuttered. The pig and the bird gaped. Tommy just sat there annoyed and flustered.</p><p>They did not expect this.</p><p>"We are so sorry. Haha-" Tommy was getting impatient. He pushed his ass out and leaned inward. Ranboo squeaked at the sudden shift.</p><p>"Fuck off!" The blonde groaned. Flipping them the bird before grabbing onto Ranboo's shirt collar, and pulling the enderman forward enveloping him into a sloppy kiss.</p><p>"Oh-OH!"</p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>Ranboo gasped and pushed Tommy away, a purple tint grew to his cheeks.</p><p>"Tommy!"</p><p>"What!? I want to get it on and them being here doesn't change that," He looked towards the two stunned adults and stuck his tongue out, spluttering and spitting at them.'</p><p>"Hey, that's not nice."</p><p>"Hmph." Tommy turned back to Ranboo and pouted.</p><p>"Not going to lie, nice ass Theseus. Really can see where our training went." Philza squawked at the comment as Tommy and Ranboo faltered and looked stupidly at the piglin hybrid who was peeking in from the outside.</p><p>"TECHNO!?" They all in unison shouted, Phil was just as flushed as the other two were. No one expected this kind of turn of events.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha</p><p>F</p><p>Twitter in the making btw</p><p>https://ao3thankyouforkudo.carrd.co/<br/> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dream x Tommy - Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How about you listen to my idea?"</p><p>He wrapped his arms around the blonde's hips. Brushing his thumb over the exposed skin softly.</p><p>Tommy's breath hitched but Dream kept a caring gaze and soft smile, the mask was forgotten on the floor. His hands didn't move didn't wander. He was surprised Dream was even touching him like this.</p><p>'Is he trying to manipulate me?'</p><p>"Why should I?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(!!NOT SMUT!!) TRIGGER WARNING(?): ANGST??? It's hesitant consensual, mention of gaslighting, manipulation, abuse, and gore (I warned you guys, in the beginning, I can get descriptive...)</p><p>*looks at all the comments* Thanks darlings, that's much better ;)</p><p>This was harder than it looks to write and this happens BEFORE Dream decided to beat Tommy to death with a potato</p><p>In this Dream is out on probation basically and has gone through months of therapy so he's slightly better especially around Tommy who he's figured out he has feelings for, Tommy likes him too but is very hesitant in wanting to feel that way around Dream. It gets good, I generally like this au or whatever you'd call it so I might be writing more on it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I just can't take it anymore! Who does he think he is?" He groaned and threw his hands up in the air.</p><p>The masked other just sits there listening to the others whining, a soft understanding smile on his face, well the mask kept it hidden but it was there.</p><p>"Ever thought maybe just kill him?" Tommy just laughed.</p><p>"Of course I have bitch. Who do you take me for?"</p><p>As that Dream stood up, sliding his mask down, unclipping the clasp with a tiny click. A truly wicked smirk was unhidden and it just made him look <strike>hot</strike> vile. Tommy just rolled his eyes at the dramatic flare and pause, air tensing only slightly. His eyes lit with an unknown passion for a second before returning to the jewel green they usually were.</p><p>"I take you for someone very crafty, emotion-driven and headstrong but your definitely smart Tommy. You know how to deal with this don't you?" Tommy shivered at the praise and listened quietly knowing he was going to continue. Tommy just chuckled lowly as he looked at the axe that hid in his satchel, inventory.</p><p>He hummed. Dream strolled closer, hitting the rocks under his feet. It was Tommy's job to watch over Dream when out of the vault. Sam was too trusting when he was unaware Tommy would unlock his shackles and let him run around. It was freeing. They had just finished building a little cottage in the little woods that remained near the SMP. Of course, Tommy really wanted to make it out of cobble but Dream convinced him to add several different elements and blocks. It looked like a stone-cold cottage, barely any wood was used, the mixtures of cobble and any other kind of rock block was used mainly. A request of Tommy's. Who was Dream to say no to him? They'd agree on coming here whenever they could. It was nice. Homey.</p><p>"Your Tommyinnit, no one gets in your way, well except me." He winked, adjusting his unlinked cuffs. Tommy just gave him the birdie before turning away from him. Tommy scoffed.</p><p>"Your weird."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah."</p><p>"You know..." Tommy looked behind him to see Dream giving another cunning smirk and for someone who makes faces like that he sure does a lot trying to hide them with that godforsaken mask. Tommy can't think of a reason why the scars littering his face were, <strike>beautiful</strike> interesting. Made him was to stare at them for hours, they made him unquestionably badass. But don't tell Dream he said- Thought- Fucking- Just don't snitch to Dream!</p><p>He walked closer lifting his arms then as he was barely a few feet away inched his arms towards Tommy who flinched, eyes widening immediately. He raised a brow and let his smile turn soft. Eyes staring into the slightly shorter. Tommy was tall but not that tall, Dream would always take advantage of that, coddling him when he was able. Tommy was always hesitant but always gave in to the hugs and cuddling after a few reassurances.</p><p>Tommy gulped but nodded, letting Dream continue what he was he was about to.</p><p>"Wanna hear me out?"</p><p>He wrapped his arms around the blonde's hips. Brushing his thumb over the exposed skin softly.</p><p>Tommy's breath hitched but Dream kept a caring gaze and soft smile, the mask was forgotten on the floor. His hands didn't move didn't wander. He was surprised Dream was even touching him like this.</p><p>'Is he trying to manipulate me?'</p><p>"Why should I?"</p><p>"Doll," Tommy shivered at the nickname.</p><p>"Because by now, you should know I wouldn't want to harm you more than I already have..." He sighed. Nuzzling his head in the neck of the boy. Tommy huffed and looked down at the hands wrapped loosely around him.</p><p>"I still hate you for doing that to me you know?"</p><p>The air was thick, so many emotions driving it between comfortable and so tense and terrifying it was fogging both their brains.</p><p>Silence followed after Tommy's whisper.</p><p>Dream remembers hurting Tommy, leaving him dependent on him. Hitting and pushing him down till he felt like a dog, restrained and trained to the blood and bones. He was all bone back then. He was pale, sick, and so very scared. Whenever he'd do something involving movement or speaking, Tommy would curl into a ball and sob, sob so hard his body shook with each cry for help, shrills of pain and gasps for air that he just couldn't catch. Pleading for him to not hurt him, it hurt him to see him so pathetic, so revolting. It would irritate him when the boy cried and wouldn't stop. It felt so so wrong for the boy to speak. Almost so wrong he wanted to rip the boy jaw clean off.</p><p>He wanted him to be quiet. To finally let him be at peace. For the server to finally be quiet and calm.</p><p>All the while he wanted him to be <em>his</em>. How was he to do that when he wanted him <strong>dead</strong>?</p><p>Tommy was being dragged on by a lead, tight and suffocating. A collar and whip. He remembered the whip that was stronger than the cuts that rid his thighs and arms. He remembered the collar that kept his dog silent, obedient and behaved. Figuratively they sounded better than they really were. No words could describe what he did to this boy every day on that tiny island.</p><p>Dream felt terrible every day, still does, he spills his regrets to Sam and when Tommy will let him. He tries his best to control the urges of hitting and scratching at the walls of his cell. He resists the urge to rip at his own skin and cry, plea just like Tommy did until he was nothing but a disgusting mush of the floors of the obsidian containment that would become useless and empty. Lacking of its purpose finally. He wished he could change so easily.</p><p>He'd remember it all the first few weeks in the vault.</p><p>Vomiting every single time he woke in a cold sweat, the screams of the very <em>person</em> he <em>hurt</em>. Scarring him, haunting him no matter the time of day, or night. He deserved it really.</p><p>Tommy would look down at him with understanding and pity. A whip of his own in hand. He learned. He listened. He got better, still, the disgust racked through his body, standing above a bloody mass of pale damaged skin and untamed dirty hair, unwashed and cut horribly. He remembers harming him. He remembers killing him. Twice. It was his fault the boy couldn't stand loud noises or touch. Tommy became so distant all because of Dream.</p><p>He was shamed. He was banished. He was betrayed.</p><p>Dream was at fault for everything. He admitted that the third day of recovery. Recovery day 177 way today. Nearly a year by now.</p><p>The feeling of guilt overtook the atmosphere around them. It became grim so quickly it almost startled the one Dream held.</p><p>"It's fine. I'' forgive you one day, just not today, not for a long while Dre."</p><p>"You called me Dre." Dream perked up. He was back to holding Tommy close.</p><p>"Don't fucking mention it now what's your idea?"</p><p>"Hmm.."</p><p>"'m waiting, bitch." He mumbles with a bit of a snarky tone. Tommy put his hands on the hands of the other and began playing with his fingers, not noticing the clink and rattle of his chains.</p><p>Dream chuckled, allowing him to do so.</p><p>"Why don't we make them just as jealous?" Tommy's eyebrows flung up as quickly as they went down and furrowed.</p><p>"No way." He bit his lip and glared at the dirty blonde who looked over Tommy's shoulder.</p><p>"What? To scared? Afraid perhaps that it won't work?" He tested the waters.</p><p>"I don't get at what you implying, <em>Dream</em>."</p><p>"You know damn well what I'm offering <em>doll~</em>" Tommy blushed. Dream turned Tommy around and tilted his head up with his index finger. Warm and comforting eyes looking him up and down.</p><p>"I don't like this idea." His hands landing on Dream's chest as he narrowed his eyes and looked sceptical, cute but very uncertain about the situation. Little did Tommy know that caused a bundle of butterflies to flutter in his stomach. Dream almost cooed but stopped himself.</p><p>"Why not? It'll guarantee their eyes and full attention. I'm sure of it! They'll be so dazed that we're holding hands they won't even care for the other, nor that little brat."</p><p>"Hey!" Tommy</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Micheal's not a brat."</p><p>"The way you described him makes him sound like a little love hogging and friend snatching spoiled rotten kid. Who was I to know that you think he's not one?"</p><p>Tommy sighed, his ears wavering to the colour red.</p><p>"Just don't call him a brat got it? He's a good kid I'm just fucking better than him is all I was saying. Not fair he gets their attention, he's really just some random orphan kid and shit."</p><p>"Well, we'd get their attention if you just trust me~"</p><p>"I'm not sure. What if people judge us?" Tommy looked down to his feet. Dream frowned. Of course, some people would be troublesome. There was somewhat of a gap in ages but inevitably people will get past that.</p><p>"Come on Tommy it'll be fun! You love causing havoc and this will be just as chaotic as blowing up another nation."</p><p>"You did not just say that." Tommy quipped surprised.</p><p>"I did." He wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>"Pffttt-" Tommy began a giggle fit. Dream joined in shortly after. This was a new thing they did.</p><p>Laugh about trauma.</p><p>"Seriously though. Why don't we just you know, pretend to be together? If they want to show off their dating status why don't we?"</p><p>"I know how it sounds but come <em>on</em>, let's at least <em>try </em>it!"</p><p>Tommy bit his lip harder this time. He looked all over anywhere but Dream's face. He knew what he was pulling. He wouldn't fall for it.</p><p>One little peek fucked him up. A puppy. Dream was too powerful.</p><p>"FINE! But it's your fault when the whole server freaks out."</p><p>"I can live with that,"</p><p>He closed his eyes and gave a little kiss to Tommy's temple.</p><p>"Baby."</p><p>He smirked at the flustered mess Tommy quickly became.</p><p>"YOU FUCKING GREEN BITCH BOY!"</p><p>Tommy began hitting Dream repeatedly.</p><p>The birds in the threes chirped at the screams of a man who was given no mercy.</p><p>"PLEASEEEEEE! PLEASE!?" Dream tried to run.</p><p>A wheeze and the mad laughter of Tommy could be heard in the deep secluded woods of the Dream SMP lands.</p><p>A day it was.</p><p>A newfound relationship and a plan was being set into action, a jest of all tricks. An act of all acts never done before how the hell was this going to work?</p><p>What was this plan indeed~</p><p>What was it?</p><p>How will they succeed?</p><p>"No, seriously, what's the plan?"</p><p>"IT'S NOT IN THE AFTER LINES!?"</p><p>"WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!?!??!?"</p><p>"CAN IT MAL AND SHOVE A TOOTHBRUSH UP YOUR ASS I'M TRYING TO WRITE!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End :DD</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ayup</p><p>*slurps on olive brine*</p><p>I like olives :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Where the hell did you get that?" He stepped closer. The blonde didn't look in his direction though. Strange.</p><p>"Wilbur. He always had a pack, it was his old habit when we were younger..." Now that, that was interesting.</p><p>"I mean how you got it in here, also Wilbur smoked? I don't think you should have that either way, you're a kid."</p><p>Tommy stared dead straight in the dots of Dreams mask.</p><p>"Oh? So now you care?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[ANGST] (TRIGGER WARNING: Smoking/tobacco use)</p><p>Don't question how cigarettes are in a block game-</p><p>Your gonna get a lot of angst soon so buckle up mfs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy shuffled in his spot on the obsidian floor.</p><p>The lava bubbled and popped, heat was a norm by now. Tommy fiddled with the folds of the box. His eyes widened when he heard a croak and yawn from the other side of the small space.</p><p>He scratched at the unlit cigarette in his fingers. He grazed his nails over the part that you'd light with care, unsettling that was if you'd seen the glint in his dull eyes that grown furiously ever since he's been confined here, a bit of the tobacco falling to the floor. the wrapper would've unfolded if he kept picking at it so he dropped his hand to his leg.</p><p>Dream was awake now. He groaned and gradually stood up, looking around as he cracked his back. There was no bed and the floor was hard as shit. He'd almost forgot the teenager was here when his blank mask stopped over the figure in the farthest left corner of the room right beside the lava flowing. Sweat was present on the blonde boy's forehead and he looked <em>stressed</em>. Dream almost laughed.</p><p>He raised an imaginary brow at the box, he didn't connect the dots; not yet set on the contents or of what the box's origin was till the blur settled. Dream almost blenched when he realized just what that box contained the label a bright red Tommy brought it back up as he stared into the lava with a certain look that made his skin crawl. His eyes unusually dull screamed desire. For what? Dream didn't want to know.</p><p>'This kid.'</p><p>"Mornin Dream."</p><p>Tommy shot him a side glance before he sat up straight instead of being slumped against the wall.</p><p>"What you got their kid?"</p><p>"Nothing." His hand fell again.</p><p>"Where the hell did you get that?" He stepped closer. The blonde didn't look in his direction though. Strange.</p><p>"Wilbur. He always had a pack, it was his old habit when we were younger..." Now that, that was interesting.</p><p>"I mean how you got it in here, also Wilbur smoked? I don't think you should have that either way, you're a kid."</p><p>Tommy stared dead straight in the dots of Dreams mask.</p><p>"Oh? So now you care?"</p><p>"When has me being a kid ever stopped <em>you?" </em>He raised his voice an active. Dream just gave the boy a blank stare. His stomach grumbling the only noise after.</p><p>Silence filled the air. It was just as thick and hot as the lava.</p><p>Is Sam on the cams? He didn't care but this was ridiculous how did the kid get that past the warden?</p><p>Does he know that Tommy even has that?</p><p>He hummed. Snark evident in it somehow.</p><p>"Touche'"</p><p>Tommy scoffed. Tommy raised the box and shook it, it sounded almost empty. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows and hid his subtle hopeful expression.</p><p>"Want one?"</p><p>Dream's shoulders tensed but when Tommy looked down and then raised the single cigarette bud to the lava and lightly let the tip of it light on fire, his shoulders untensed.</p><p>'He's serious?'</p><p>"You just gonna stand there?"</p><p>Dream shook his head and stepped a bit closer, almost shuffling, with uncertainty. When did this kid make his stomach turn so much?</p><p>He felt <em>sick</em>.</p><p>Why? He had no idea.</p><p>The way Tommy <em>knew </em>exactly what to do albeit startled him he just shrugged.</p><p>At least the kid wasn't yelling at him. Annoying him as he usually did. He sat down to the right of the teen, body facing the lava, unlike Tommy.</p><p>Dream took the box and briskly grabbed another cigarette out of the container. For something so tiny it held so much power. It was ready. Killed most who even used just one. One time changes you. So just many times has Tommy done this? He closed it and slid it back to Tommy, who held the one he lit between two fingers, if Dream knew any better he looked almost like a mature adult for a split second, forgetting who he was entirely one he took a puff of the intoxication and he watched as the other's body visibly relaxed. He blew smoke out of his lips, which were in an 'o' shape. He sighed contently.</p><p>That wasn't unnerving at all.</p><p>The considerably brash and loud blonde was quiet. He didn't hear a peep the entire time he was asleep either. He was sure he'd try to kill him when he closed his eyes, but, nothing. Nothing ever happened. It's been liked this for a bit actually.</p><p>"Why did Wilbur... Smoke?"</p><p>"He was always stressed, had severe problems with anger issues and of course women, he even got in co-hoots with an elder in the village we grew up in when he was my age. Always got in trouble with Phil, he was so pure before he hit the double digits,  Techno and Phil always left so Wilbur would get into all kinds of trouble. Go to parties or whatever you Americans call them. He was driven by lust and hate, he'd even yell at me sometimes. 'ef you thought his madness sprouted from nowhere 'ou'd be fucking mistaken pal." Tommy scowled. Despite how he made it sound, he absolutely <em>adored</em> his older brother, <em>loved</em> him, looked up to him like he was a hero, a knight in shining armor even if really he was just a kid who always wore sweaters with hormones and issues that would never get better.</p><p>"Don't even know why I'm telling you this." He rolled his head and frowned but just stared at the ceiling of purple mist and drip drops and hit the back of his head on the obsidian, he barely flinched in pain.</p><p>That'd leave a lump.</p><p>Even on those bad days where the brunette would scream and throw things, Tommy didn't blame any of it on him. <em>Though he may believe different now.</em> Whenever those days happened Tommy would always find his brother in his bedroom, drenched in tears and sweat and passed out, with a pack of cigs by his side and a broken bottle. </p><p>"If Wilbur could see me now he'd be so proud you know?" Tommy let a sad smile fall on his face. Dream would've frowned if he cared enough. The childhood his <em>dear </em><em>friend </em>had sounded... Unpleasant but who cares? That was then.</p><p>Dream just sat there staring into the contents of lava just the same as Tommy did. Tommy pulled out a potato and held it out to Dream. Dream tilted his head. The mask following.</p><p>Tommy coughed.</p><p>"You'd only hope these things kill you faster."</p><p>Dream turned his head, slowly to the kid who looked so young. But now Dream could look at him and see a newfound maturity in his face. Did he do something right? He must've done something right if the boy was acting so, so. Fuck Dream couldn't even comprehend the way he was acting. What the hell!? Like seriously he'd a child soldier not some 30-year-old veteran. It ticked him off.</p><p>If he had eyes they would be wide in anger and concern definitely. No doubt about that.</p><p>He was <em>his</em>. Tommy was his <em>toy.</em></p><p>He couldn't let Tommy die that way.</p><p>
  <strong>He wouldn't allow that.</strong>
</p><p>"Yeah. I think you'd have enough of those."</p><p>"You take them from me I'll do myself in and we <em>both </em>know that your book and shit is just a fucking excuse to stay alive." He seethed between grit teeth, a red shone over the normally blue eyes.</p><p>The blonde's eyes narrowed. He gripped the box close to his chest. He scampered closer to the lava. The cigarette originally laying in his mouth fell to the ground. A hiss.</p><p>Dream just sat there. His own cigarette having been thrown into the lava. That lava made a sizzle as it disintegrated.</p><p>'Fine then brat. Be that way.'</p><p>Dream wanted to scold the boy and hit him with all his might, tell him to not speak of himself and to him like that but decided against it. Tommy was so so very close to the edge and that lava just looked so welcoming in the eyes of the teen.</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for any vocab errors. It's late. Point them out for me please darlings &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>26. SELF ADVERTISEMENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These stories I highly recommend you take a look at if you like my writing. I'd generally appreciate it if you beautiful people gave these ideas of mine some love!</p><p> </p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991777/chapters/73839387">Fuck the Government</a>
</p><p>Ship: Technoblade x Tommy</p><p>Au: SCP foundation</p><p>By (<em>Me</em>) YOUCUCKSHED</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773086/chapters/73240992">Party Rockers and Gun fire</a>
</p><p>Ship: Ranboo x Tommy</p><p>Au: Stipper/Mafia</p><p>By of course YOUCUCKSHED</p><p> </p><p>Check on my profile for more of my works especially look out for upcoming ones!! I'll be posting chapters for these two stories <em>very </em>soon. Like today or tommmorw.</p><p> </p><p>Ideas for upcoming stories:</p><p>-Madoka Magica au</p><p>-Tubbo and Tommy runaway together mid tommy exile</p><p>-Insane Tommyinnit</p><p>-Dream Smp meeting alternate universe Tommyinnits</p><p>-Ranboo x Tommy oneshot book</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>27. Wilbur x Tommy - Ex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“This song goes out to the ex that made me who I am today! Thank you, Wilbur Gold!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe I like my singer tommyinnit aus okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3wDy0AmXpE">
    <strong>The song you'll be listening to when the bolded letters appear</strong>
  </a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This song goes out to the ex that made me who I am today! Thank you, Wilbur Gold!” The crowd cheered and applauded.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened. A couple of people around him stare at his name tag then back to the singer. They scoff and sneer at him.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” He drops his red cup.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat and started to strum. The two behind him waiting for him to pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What do you want?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“My god.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I just wanna go somewhere without ya”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What do you want?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The crowd cries out to him as he strums slowly with the beat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I just wanna love someone,”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“who's not ya” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He groans lyrically.</p><p> </p><p><b>“-here we are living it up in Wellsville New York” </b>He raises his head.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>And I can't tell if this is hell or if I'm just bored...</b>”</p><p> </p><p>The brunet winces.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You said let's settle down”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Memories of Wilbur scrolling over apartments in New York cause him to strum louder.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Sounds like a downfallll</b>” He wipes at his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I gotta get out~”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs at the familiar face in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Without-” </b> <em> “IT’S NEVER </em> <em> YOUR </em> <em> FAULT WIL!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Tommy “<b>I</b>” looks to the man “<b>wish</b>” who broke his heart “<b>you’d</b>” with the “<b>fuck</b>” passion and rage “<b>somebody</b>!” of a thousand gentlewomen.</p><p> </p><p>“Steal my money”</p><p> </p><p>“Break my heart”</p><p> </p><p>He started “<b>Never</b>” to regret this “<b>ever</b>”, tears “<b>ever</b>” welling up in “<b>ever</b>” his eyes “<b>ever</b>” as he’s “<b>ever</b>” confronted with the <em>love "-</em><b>ed me</b>” of his life staring at him with a timid expression. He stomps his feet to the strumming and drums behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Let me off the hook</b>” He holds a dry laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>I really wish you would~</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Wish you'd fuck somebody-</b>”</p><p> </p><p><em> Wilbur slams the chair to the ground and Tommy screams, his lungs felt like bursting, his vocals are scratchy and overly abused. Shards of a broken bottle of champagne spread out all over the floor. </em> <b>“I wish you'd fuck somebody” </b> <em> Tommy’s right cheek red as he fights with his lover. His collar pulled down and untied a purple bruise forming on his wrist. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “SHUT UP!” </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>What do I want?!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>They all push Wilbur forward.</p><p>“Hey! What-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I just get so restless laying in your garage”</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“I dream 'til the sun” </b>He raises his microphone.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Comes up” </b>He brings his hands back down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I wonder how it looks when it shines over Taiwan”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But here we are,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“where </b> <b> <em>we </em> </b> <b>grew up in Wellsville, New York~”</b></p><p> </p><p>The memories ache like a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“-that would be fine but the back of my mind says life is too shorrrttttt~~”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I wish you'd fuck somebody!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He stole my money, Toby!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I miss him…” He sobs into the pillow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Say you,”</b>
</p><p><b>“Never,” </b><em>“Please don’t go!” “I HAVE to!” “PLEASE!”</em> <em>“I’m sorry.”</em><b> “-loved me”</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Could I be so lucky?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Let me off the hook!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry darling, I gotta catch that train.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wish you'd fuck somebody!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked to see Wilbur in the crowd, he winces but breathes and taps his foot. He narrows his eyes but walks to the edge of the stage, the crowd looks to the moving silhouette and gasps.<b> “I wish you'd fuck somebody” </b>Wilbur grabs for his hand and he jumps up onto the stage. Tears staining his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…”</p><p> </p><p>He coughs awkwardly the crowd inching closer to the stage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You said let's settle down..”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighs. Grabbing for the blonde’s hands that’s holding onto the microphone.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Sounds like a downfall” </b>He joins in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I gotta get out”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur caresses his cheek.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Without it being </b><em>your</em> <b>fault”</b><b><br/><br/></b></p><p><b>“I wish you'd fuck somebody!” </b>Wil cocks a brow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Steal my money?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Break my heart?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“</b>Will always forever an <b> ever ever ever ever ever </b>love you”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Could I be so lucky?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Let me off the hook”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I could never let you go”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I wish you'd fuck somebody!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Steal my money!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Break my heart!”</b>
</p><p> Tommy shoves him away playfully. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Say you never ever ever ever ever ever loved me!!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Never’ A sly ogle.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Could I be so lucky?” </b>He gets closer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Let me off the hook”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stares. Wonder in his orbs and Tommy whisks his fingers under Wilbur’s chin.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Wish you'd fuck somebody!” </b>The strums grow intense and the crowd sings.</p><p> </p><p>He gives the taller a peck on the lips before wiping the tears off his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I wish you'd fuck somebody”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, fuck me.” They smile. The microphone drops to the floor causing a high-pitch static ring.</p><p><br/>A kiss so intense sparks a forgotten feeling in their chests the crowd basks in their kiss and scream and others kiss as well. Love comes alive that night at the pub<em>e.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Expect more of these song based chapters babe</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REQUESTTTTTT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>